


Never let me go

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el Londres Victoriano, Lord Dean, duque de Winchester, parece llevar una vida idílica junto a su joven prometida Lady Anna Milton. Lo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera su hermano menor, es que Dean no es tan feliz como intenta hacer creer a todo el mundo. Una serie de acontecimientos en su vida y tras conocer a una persona que posiblemente le haya cambiado la existencia para siempre, Dean tiene que hacer frente a lo que supone en esa sociedad ser un hombre distinto a los demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unas palabras de parte de la autora: Primero de todo, quiero agradecer a Persefono por esos maravillosos arts que ha hecho. He confiado en ella y le he dado libertad para que se dejara llevar por su instinto y el resultado ha sido mil veces mejor de lo que me esperaba. ¡Mil gracias nena, eres la mejor! Segundo; como siempre, os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción que da título a este fanfic porque va a gustaros, y como ya sabéis por mis fic anteriores, me suelo documentar para intentar escribir respetando siempre que lo escrito sea verídico y cierto. Creo que lo he conseguido, no obstante y como ya he dicho antes, no soy historiadora y hace mucho que estudié la revolución industrial en el colegio, así que cualquier error que pueda haber, asumo la culpa y espero podáis perdonarme.

 

 

 

 

 

**Título:** [Never let me go ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OflAiHeNOoA&feature=share)

**Capitulo:** 1/9

**Estado:** terminado

**Número de palabras:** 56.806 palabras

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel 

**Personajes secundarios:** Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore, Anna Milton, Chuck...

**Fandom:** SPN. AU

**Rating:** nc-17

**Warnings:** ninguno de gran importancia. Lo normal en mí si has leídos fics míos antes.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Arts:** @Persefono

 **Unas palabras de parte de la autora:** Primero de todo, quiero agradecer a Persefono por esos maravillosos arts que ha hecho. He confiado en ella y le he dado libertad para que se dejara llevar por su instinto y el resultado ha sido mil veces mejor de lo que me esperaba. ¡Mil gracias nena, eres la mejor! Segundo; como siempre, os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción que da título a este fanfic porque va a gustaros, y como ya sabéis por mis fic anteriores, me suelo documentar para intentar escribir respetando siempre que lo escrito sea verídico y cierto. Creo que lo he conseguido, no obstante y como ya he dicho antes, no soy historiadora y hace mucho que estudié la revolución industrial en el colegio, así que cualquier error que pueda haber, asumo la culpa y espero podáis perdonarme.

 **Resumen:** En el Londres Victoriano, Lord Dean, duque de Winchester, parece llevar una vida idílica junto a su joven prometida Lady Anna Milton. Lo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera su hermano menor, es que Dean no es tan feliz como intenta hacer creer a todo el mundo. Una serie de acontecimientos en su vida y tras conocer a una persona que posiblemente le haya cambiado la existencia para siempre, Dean tiene que hacer frente a lo que supone en esa sociedad ser un hombre distinto a los demás.

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 1**

 

 

Los cascos de los caballos repiqueteaban sobre el húmedo pavimento de la calles. Las ruedas del carruaje hacían un pequeño chirrido que estaba poniendo a Dean de los nervios. Miró varias veces por la ventanilla apartando la cortina, intentando ver por dónde iban y si les quedaba mucho.

\- Estas nervioso -Anna, su prometida, iba sentada a su lado. Distraídamente le acariciaba la mano intentando infundirle algo de tranquilidad. Ambos llevaban guantes, por lo que pasó más desapercibido que otra cosa, pero el gesto estaba ahí-. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

\- Lo sé -ladró frunciendo el ceño y mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Si hubiera llevado su pistola consigo, le habría disparado a la rueda para que dejara de hacer ese molesto ruido.

\- Eres increíble, Dean -Anna se recostó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo quedándose así el resto del viaje.

\- ¿Por qué? -él se volvió para mirarla ya que ella no había seguido con la explicación. Odiaba que lo dejaran a medias. El ostentoso nudo de su corbatín le impidió volver la cabeza como el hubiera querido y gruñó por lo bajo intentando controlar su malestar.

\- Has asistido a miles de reuniones importantes. Has conocido a personas célebres y reputadas. Has recibido cientos de conmemoraciones y premios, y siempre te he visto mantener la compostura y el aguante -sonrió-. Menos hoy.

Dean bufó. No estaba de humor para explicarlo, pero Anna estaba siendo muy paciente con él.

\- Es la boda de mi hermano pequeño, Anna. Es normal estar nervioso, creo yo. Todo tiene que salir bien.

\- Y saldrá bien, Dean. No te preocupes.

Dean asintió con la cabeza intentando creerla. Sam era su único hermano y siempre habían estado muy unidos. Desde que murieron sus padres, Sam era lo único que tenía. Debido a que no se llevaban muchos años de diferencia, ambos habían tenido los mismo tutores cuando eran pequeños y cuando fueron a su primer colegio para jóvenes estudiantes, ambos estuvieron muchos años estudiando juntos. Los cuatro años que se llevaban de diferencia no parecían serlo realmente, porque Sam, desde bien pequeño, siempre había mostrado signos de ser un niño ansioso por aprender cosas nuevas, por eso entró antes en el colegio y en la academia. Cosa que le vino de perlas a Dean porque su hermano era su gran aliado en todos los líos que se metía. Ahora, su pequeñín de casi dos metros iba a casarse y él iba a ser el padrino. Dean no había estado más emocionado en la vida.

\- Lo sé -respondió al rato, después de estar un rato divagando. Volvió la cara hacia su prometida y le sonrió-. Todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Sabes? Al principio me ofusqué un poco cuando me pediste que cambiáramos la fecha de nuestra boda con tu hermano, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Sam y Jessica se lo merecen.

Dean se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos. Ese día tendría que ser el de su boda. Llevaba meses con la fecha reservada y todo preparado, pero una noche llegó Sam a su casa y le dijo que Jessica estaba embarazada. La alegría no le cabía en el cuerpo a su hermano, pero temía que la sociedad comenzara a hablar mal de ellos, así que Dean les ofreció la fecha de su boda. A ella aún no se le notaría su estado de buena esperanza, y él y Anna podrían esperar unos meses más. Al principio su prometida se enfadó con él porque estaba ansiosa por casarse, pero ese margen de tiempo de cuatro meses le dio la oportunidad a su prometida de poder localizar a algunos de sus hermanos que viajaban por el mundo para que asistieran a su boda, así que todos salían ganando con el cambio.

Ahora había llegado ese momento y le costase admitirlo o no, Dean estaba muy nervioso por todo. Ojalá el día de su boda no tuviera los mismos nervios. 

 

 

 

Sam estaba inusualmente tranquilo y Jessica resplandecía de felicidad. Fue una boda sencilla y bonita. Al menos todo lo sencilla que el hermano menor del Duque de Winchester se merecía. La celebración duró horas y durante todo el convite, el vino más caro de la región y el champán más glamuroso traído de Francia corrió a raudales hasta que el último de los invitados pudo abandonar la sala de festejos por su propio pie.

Como la celebración se llevó a cabo en la casa de campo del duque a las afueras de Londres, la mayoría de los invitados se quedaron a pasar la noche. A pesar de ser su propia casa, Dean y su prometida dormirían en habitaciones separadas. No quería ninguna clase de escándalos el día de la boda de su hermano, pero a media noche, cuando fue a acompañar a su mujer a su habitación, ésta lo retuvo.

\- Dean -Anna tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para susurrarle al oído y aún así no llegó ni por asomo a su hombro-, pasa la noche conmigo.

\- Anna -Dean la abrazó intentando contenerla y que no perdiera el equilibrio-, estás algo achispada y no sabes lo que dices.

Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa pecadora en la cara.

\- ¿No quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

\- No es lo que yo quiera, sino lo que debo hacer -la corrigió.

\- Esta noche tendría que haber sido nuestra noche, Dean -volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello para apoyarse sobre ellos-. Quiero hacerlo contigo.

Dean la miró preocupado porque su prometida siempre había sido una mujer recatada y pura. Nunca le había hablado de manera soez ni le había propuesto nada fuera de lo estrictamente debido. Hasta ahora.

\- Anna. Estás borracha.

\- Quizás -ella le guiñó un ojo-, pero nos vamos a casar en pocas semanas. ¿Qué más dará un poco antes? Yo ya no puedo esperar más.

\- Anna, por favor...

\- Dean -gimió ella-. Por favor.

Dean se lamió los labios, la cogió de golpe en brazos y abrió al puerta de una patada. Tras él, cerró de nuevo dando un portazo. Si eso era lo que ella quería, él iba a dárselo.

 

 

 

Aterrizaron sobre la cama hechos un ovillo. El pomposo vestido de Anna se arrugó inmediatamente y perdió gran parte de su glamour. Dean estaba sobre ella, con una mano en la espalda intentando desabrocharle el corsé del traje. Quitar tantas capas de tela podía ser agotador, pero él estaba dispuesto a satisfacerla tal y como se lo había pedido. Nunca habían pasado de castos besos e inocentes caricias sobre la tela del guante, eso sí. Ahora era la primera vez que Anna le había pedido semejante cosa y Dean siempre había sido un caballero. 

Las enaguas volaron por un lado de la cama y tras él la camisola y las medias. Anna estaba ahora completamente desnuda y a su merced, pero ella no parecía asustada en absoluto. Lo miró a la cara osadamente, mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta y el corbatín, que ya estaba más que torcido. El chaleco y la camisa fueron fáciles de quitar y acabaron revoleados a los pies de la cama. Se maravilló de lo increíblemente bien formado que estaba su prometido, lo fuerte que era y las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaban. 

Cuando Dean se quitó las botas y luego el pantalón, quedándose así completamente desnudo, Anna se sonrojó levemente. Nunca había visto a ningún hombre en tales circunstancias y el pudor pudo durante unos segundos con ella, pero lo superó. Ese momento era suyo, Dean iba a ser su marido y eso que estaban haciendo estaba perfectamente aceptado en la sociedad. 

Con un renovado descaro, lo miró de arriba abajo y se deleitó con la cintura marcada y fuerte de Dean y con una erección que desafiaba a la gravedad. 

Él sonrió para sí al notar que ella había detenido la mirada más de la cuenta en cierta zona vetada para toda mujer honrada. 

\- ¿Aún quieres seguir, Anna? -Dean estaba de rodillas en la cama. Apenas la rozaba y le estaba dando tiempo a que decidiera en el caso de que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

Anna no abrió la boca. No le hizo falta. Tumbada boca arriba como estaba, sólo tuvo que separar ligeramente las piernas para hacer claro su propósito. No podía haber invitación más clara que esa. Dean sonrió de medio lado y sin esperar más, se tumbó sobre ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía en la cama con nadie, que por un segundo se sintió un poco nervioso. Esperaba no haber perdido su buena mano.

Hubo un sin fin de besos y caricias y Dean se tomó su tiempo hasta que Anna estuvo preparada. La meció y la besó como si fuera el objeto más delicado y precioso de la tierra. Llevó su mano a la entrepierna de ella y la comenzó a acariciar suavemente, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a esa nueva sensación de intimidad. El cuerpo de Anna comenzó a temblar por la excitación mientras despeinaba a Dean hundiendo los dedos en su cabello. Tenía el cuello echado hacia atrás y se contraía al ritmo de la mano de ese hombre que le estaba enseñando sin duda placeres prohibidos y a la vez increíblemente apetecibles. 

Dean supo que ese era el momento. Trepó sobre el cuerpo de Anna hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, obligándola a que le envolviera las caderas con ellas. Con cuidado, se guió entre sus suave pliegues hasta ir deslizándose poco a poco por su estrecho canal. Encontró la barrera que sabía que encontraría, pero eso no le echó para atrás. Respiró hondo para intentar controlarse, y volvió a besarla. Ésta vez fueron besos dados a traición, dispuestos a dejarla totalmente sin sentido y extasiada. Y lo consiguió; Anna se retorcía debajo de él completamente extasiada y deseosa de que ocurriera algo que no sabía qué era. Cuando pensó que jamás lograría lo que buscaba, Dean movió las caderas en un golpe certero, y se abrió paso a través de ella.

Un pinchazo agudo y rítmico la dejó congelada en el sitió. Le clavó las uñas en las espalda mientras pugnaba por respirar. Él la tranquilizó.

\- Shhhhh, tranquila -la meció-. En un momento volverás a sentirte como antes.

Anna lo dudaba. Había desaparecido toda esa sensación placentera y apenas era capaz de respirar, no obstante, confiaba en Dean. Él siempre había sido bueno con ella, jamás la había obligado a hacer nada que ella no quisiera y siempre la había respetado y cuidado. Ahora, que era tan importante que conservara la calma y se tranquilizase, ella le haría caso. Y dio resultado; pasados varios minutos, ese malestar pasó, dejando sólo una creciente necesidad que no sabía cómo aplacar. Era absurdo, porque jamás había estado tan cerca de Dean, pero sin embargo ella necesitaba tenerle aún más y más cerca. Movió las caderas intentando hallar alguna explicación a cómo se sentía provocando que Dean resbalara de nuevo dentro de ella. 

Los dientes del duque rechinaron por la sensación, y aunque todo su cuerpo quiso seguir adelante, él no lo haría hasta que Anna se lo pidiera, hasta que ella no estuviera completamente segura. Gracias al cielo, la mujer parecía estarlo.

\- Dean -jadeó recorriéndole los hombros y los fuertes brazos con las manos abiertas y los dedos estirados y en tensión-. Por favor.

\- ¿Quieres que siga? -su voz grave apenas fue un susurro sobre su oído. 

\- Sí -movió la cabeza apoyándose en ese gesto-. Sí.

Dean la complació. Comenzó a mecerse dentro lentamente, esperando que ella se adaptara totalmente a su grosor y a su tamaño. Cuando notó que todo estaba marchando bien y que Anna cada vez le exigía más y más, Dean hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y acrecentó el ritmo. 

La respiración de ambos se podía oír por toda la habitación, pero sólo fue el gemido de Anna el que se escuchó en medio de la quietud de la noche. Dean intentó acallarla con sus besos, pero fue prácticamente imposible; ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda haciendo que él perdiera el control. Cuando sintió que Anna se abandonaba a su orgasmo, Dean arremetió con fuerza por última vez dejándose llevar él también por el placer.

 

 

 

La luz de la chimenea confería a la habitación suaves tonos anaranjados.

Dean llevaba prácticamente toda la noche con la mirada perdida en el techo. Desde que Anna había caído inerte entre sus brazos, completamente feliz y saciada, él no se había movido de allí. Podía haberlo hecho, pero quería analizar la situación. No se sentía mal porque en pocos meses se casarían y todo eso estaría permitido, pero no podía abandonar esa sensación de ahogo en el pecho.

Despacio para no despertarla, Dean salió de la cama. Se puso sus pantalones oscuros y la camisola blanca abierta casi sin abrochar. Cogió un candelabro y lo encendió. Sin ponerse las botas ni nada más que lo tapase, caminó obscenamente hacia su despacho donde sabía que Sam guardaba el whisky que le habían regalado por su boda. Cuando llegó, dejó la luz sobre el escritorio y caminó hacia el mueble bar. 

La primera de las copas se la tomó allí mismo, sin sentarse y sin esperar a saborear ese increíble sabor. La segunda copa corrió el mismo camino y apenas duró un par de segundos en sus manos, al igual que la tercera. La cuarta no tuvo mejor suerte y también, cuando se la terminó de beber, se quedó mirando el finísimo cristal entre sus manos grandes y toscas. Abandonó el vaso a un lado y cogió directamente la botella. Con ella en una mano caminó hacia el sofá que daba a la gran cristalera del jardín y se sentó para beber a gusto sin que un simple vaso de cristal le recordarse cuántas llevaba.

Pensaba que todo eso había quedado atrás, que había podido acallar y matar los fantasmas del pasado, pero no fue así. Esa noche, cuando había estado haciéndole el amor a Anna, habían vuelto y esta vez más fuertes que nunca. Sentimientos que hacía años que no sentía se instalaron de nuevo en él. Desde que era pequeño había estado luchando contra esa sensación y se auto convenció de que sólo era un capricho de su mente hastiada, pero cuando creció y empezó a conocer mundo, pensó que estaba enfermo, porque comenzó a sentir cosas que estaban prohibidas, que no podían estar sucediéndole a él. Había luchado contra eso toda su vida, y había logrado controlarse la mayoría de las veces. Hasta ahora. Yacer de nuevo en la cama, dejarse llevar por la pasión, sólo había servido para recordarle que por mucho que lo intentase, a él jamás le gustaría las mujeres. Las amaba, sí. Las quería, las admiraba, las entendía, pero jamás lograría sentir por ellas lo que sentía por los hombres. 

Estaba enfermo, sí. Al menos eso pensaba él. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a su hermano. Y la sociedad londinense tampoco podía sospechar si quiera lo que le pasaba, porque ellos jamás perdonaban, porque su familia y su título caerían en una tremenda desgracia de la que jamás se recuperarían. Por eso, cuando había sido más joven, había salido obligatoriamente con los jóvenes lores del momento a los sitios de moda para acallar sospechas. Disfrutó de los servicios de las cortesanas lo justo y necesario para que todo el mundo pensase que era como los demás. 

Cuando conoció a Anna, muchos años atrás, supo que ahí estaba su salvación. Ella, tan discreta y femenina, tan educada y noble, jamás le pediría nada hasta que no fuera el momento oportuno para ello. Por eso su noviazgo había sido tan largo. El duque de Winchester era la envidia de todas las madres casaderas de la sociedad, porque ante los demás, era el marido perfecto, paciente y comprensivo, que toda madre quiere para su hija debutante. Ahora había llegado el momento. Si no se casaban pronto, la gente comenzaría a sospechar y Anna comenzaba a impacientarse. Además, necesitaba un heredero que heredara su título y sus propiedades. Ya tenía treinta y cuatro años y quería ver crecer a su hijo antes de ser un viejo decrépito y amargado. 

Sí, había llegado el momento y había pensado que ya estaba preparado tras llevar años y años centrándose en su deber de novio, pero no había sido así; en cuanto probó de nuevo lo que era esa indescriptible sensación, imágenes que no debía de tener volvieron a su cabeza. No podía evitarlo, y sabía que estaba maldito. Sólo esperaba que con los años y tras casarse, todo eso desapareciese. Tenía que hacerlo, porque no podía seguir luchando más contra ello.

Sin ser consciente de que se había bebido la botella entera, Dean cayó profundamente dormido sobre el sofá mirando al ventanal. No podía hacer otra cosa. No podía librarse de eso y ojalá pudiese porque sabía que su vida acabaría mal tarde o temprano.

 

 

 

La mañana amaneció soleada y brillante. Algunos invitados ya habían vuelto a sus casas, pero otros muchos se quedarían para terminar de pasar el fin de semana en la casa de campo de los Winchester aprovechando su generosa hospitalidad. Justo antes de la comida, varios grupos de mujeres paseaban por los jardines de la casa mientras los hombres charlaban y fumaban en la terraza. Dean pasaba de esas charlas porque sabían que tarde o temprano acabaría en política, le preguntarían por qué había abandonado su puesto en la cámara de los lores, y Dean no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema. Paseó por el jardín buscando a su prometida. Intentó protegerse de los rayos del sol que le taladraban las pupilas y le proferían un terrible dolor de cabeza, gran parte de culpa era sin duda por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior. 

Localizó a Anna al fondo del jardín, mientras disfrutaba de su paseo mañanero con su cuñada Jessica. Dean caminó hacia ellas.

\- Pensé que sería imposible verte más hermosa que ayer, Jessica -Dean llegó hasta ella y le besó la mano-, pero hoy estás más bonita que el día de tu boda. Compadezco al pobre de mi hermano porque podrás hacer con él cualquier cosa.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron encantadas. 

\- Eres un zalamero -Jessica no podía dejar de sonreír por las palabras de su cuñado-, pero te acepto el cumplido.

Dean se inclinó cortésmente para aceptarlo y luego se volvió hacia su prometida cogiéndole la mano y besándosela.

\- Querida -se irguió volviendo a su postura original-. Al igual que a mi querida cuñada, tu belleza no tienen parangón y me dejaré hacer cualquier cosa que digas.

Anna enrojeció y Jessica rió complacida sabiendo las dobles intenciones de Dean. Los hermanos Winchester era así y al principio a ella misma le había costado acostumbrarse a esa franqueza, pero ahora mismo no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

\- Dean... -susurró ella escandalizada. 

\- Os dejaré hablar a solas -Jessica tomó el cesto de las manos de Anna y desapareció al fondo del jardín-. Búscame cuando acabes, Anna.

Ambos la vieron desaparecer a lo lejos, entonces Dean se volvió hacia ella.

\- Quería preguntarte si estás bien -la voz de Dean dejó de ser tan jovial como antes, señal de que estaba preocupado.

Anna enrojeció y apartó la mirada desviándola hacia la lejanía.

\- ¡Dean! -lo regañó-. No debemos hablar de estas cosas en público.

\- Nadie va a oírnos -zanjó él-. Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que todo va bien.

Ella asintió azorada. A pesar del alcohol, recordaba perfectamente todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y se ruborizaba por ello porque se había dejado llevar por sus más bajos instintos.

\- Estoy bien -acabó respondiendo-. Gracias por tu preocupación.

Dean apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que a las mujeres de buena familia les costaba hablar de esos temas, pero veía estúpido ese comportamiento. Se despidió de ella con una reverencia y caminó por el jardín de vuelta a la casa. A mitad de camino su hermano lo asaltó.

\- Imagino que has sido tú el que se ha bebido sin piedad la botella del mejor whisky que me habían regalado.

Dean no detuvo el paso, ni siquiera le respondió. Tenía ganas de volver al despacho y seguir bebiendo.

\- Dean -Sam lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien -respondió cuando no pudo seguir caminando. No quería montar una escena allí en medio del jardín y el día después de su boda. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que no tenía que haber hecho el amor con su futura esposa? ¿Que parecía que ella lo odiaba? ¿Que era homosexual? Decidió intentar una conversación que distrajera a su hermano-. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Vais a iros al final de luna de miel?

\- Jess está de casi cinco meses y creemos que no es bueno que se canse sin necesidad, así que nos quedaremos aquí en la casa de campo si te parece bien.

\- Claro, Sam. No tienes que preguntarme, ya lo sabes.

Sam asintió no esperando menos de Dean. Él, a diferencia de su hermano, no tenía títulos ni nada destacable. Era el segundo varón de una familia que había delegado todos sus poderes y bienes al primogénito de la familia. Pero lo entendía porque era así como tenía que hacerse. No obstante, siempre que quería disfrutar de la casa de campo, le pedía permiso a Dean puesto que por herencia, era más suya que de él.

\- Gracias.

\- No las des. Voy a estar muy ocupado con los preparativos de la boda, y eso que de todo se está encargando Anna. Yo sólo tengo que darle mi visto bueno, y me parece agotador.

Sam asintió comprendiendo el estado de su hermano.

\- Tienes que tomártelo con calma, Dean. Ya queda muy poco para vuestra boda. Ya verás lo felices que vais a ser. Lo sé.

Dean quiso sonreírle, pero el gesto se le quedó atascado en la cara. Se despidió de él con la primera excusa que encontró y caminó rápido de nuevo hacia la casa. Una vez allí se encerró en el despacho y siguió bebiendo. Bebería hasta que cayera redondo o hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera soportarlo más. No quería saber nada del mundo ni de él mismo.

 

 

 

Los preparativos de la boda y los imprevistos de última hora mantuvieron al duque de Winchester y a su prometida ocupados durante los siguientes meses. Jessica dio a luz una niña preciosa a la que llamaron Diana, como la abuela de Sam y Dean y todo parecía marchar según lo previsto.

\- Anna -Dean se sentó a la mesa donde su prometida lo esperaba para cenar. Estaban en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y había quedado con ella para ultimar las cosas antes de la ceremonia. Al siguiente fin de semana tendría lugar el enlace y querían que todo estuviera más que revisado-. He repasado tu lista de invitados.

\- Ahá -ella le sonrió mientras aceptaba el plato que le traía el camarero-. ¿Hay algún error? ¿Me he olvidado de alguien?

Dean levantó la vista de la hoja que tenía delante y sonrió.

\- Querida, según este papel, te has olvidado del noventa por ciento de tu familia.

\- Ah, eso -ella le restó importancia con la mano y hundió su cuchara en la sopa para empezar a comer-. No hay ningún error. Sólo vendrán un par de tías carnales que tengo en Cornualles y un primo lejano mío por parte de madre.

\- ¿Y tus hermanos? Me dijiste que tenías muchos hermanos.

\- Y así es, pero es imposible dar con ellos -se limpió los labios con delicadeza con la carísima servilleta y miró a su marido-. Mi hermano mayor, Lucien, tiene una ruta comercial que va desde el sur de Inglaterra hasta Asia. Su barco “Lucifer” es muy temido en muchos mares y ¿te digo la verdad? Me lo creo. Hace años que no le veo, pero le recuerdo de cuando era pequeña y créeme, daba mucho miedo.

\- Vale -Dean le agradeció a su esposa su buen criterio-. ¿Y el resto?

\- Michael, el siguiente en la lista, murió cuando yo era una niña y no le recuerdo bien. Mi nana siempre pensó que lo mató mi hermano mayor, pero nunca pudieron demostrar nada. Desde entonces comenzaron a llamar a Lucien por el nombre que le puso a su barco, Lucifer. Es curioso, ¿verdad?

Dean sólo pudo parpadear ante las palabras de ella. Empezaba a tener miedo y eso en él era raro, habiendo servido a la patria siendo un muchacho y haberse enfrentado a muchas cosas, pero jamás iba a estar preparado para aceptar que la familia de su mujer parecía haber salido de la boca del infierno.

\- Anna -atinó a decir-, dime que el resto son normales, por favor.

Ella sonrió encantadora.

\- Lo son. Gabriel es actor y trabaja en una prestigiosa compañía de teatro de París. Recuerdo cuando le dijo a mis padres que quería dedicarse a eso.

Con la mala fama que tenían los actores y el tipo de vida que llevaban, se podía esperar lo peor.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó curioso.

\- Pues imagínatelo. Se enfadaron muchísimo con él y no volvieron a hablarle en la vida. Y no lo hicieron. Mis padres murieron en aquel accidente sin perdonar a su hijo.

Dean aún no había empezado a cenar pero ya le estaba empezando a sentar mal.

\- ¿Y no viene Gabriel a la boda, entonces?

\- Le mandé una carta, pero tiene una gira muy importante que no puede aplazar -ella comenzó a comer de nuevo-. Me ha dicho que nos hará una visita en cuanto tenga un hueco.

\- Bien -Dean apuntó mentalmente estar lejos esos días por si acaso-. ¿Nada más?

\- Y me queda mi hermano Castiel. Es un devoto que ha consagrado su vida acciones de buena fe.

Dean levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Es cura?

Anna se encogió de hombros.

\- No sabría decirte, hace mucho que no le veo. Para mí de todas formas siempre lo ha sido. Cuando éramos pequeños era el único que ponía paz entre mis hermanos.

Dean tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca pensando que no debió de hacerlo tan bien cuando se rumoreaba que Lucien, alias Lucifer, había matado a su hermano Michael.

\- ¿Y va a venir? 

\- Le mandé una carta a la última dirección que me dejó escrita, que es un convento en Inverness, pero sé que solía salir de peregrinación y a hacer retiros espirituales, así que no sé si le va a dar tiempo de leer mi carta cuando regrese.

Dean dobló el papel y lo dejó a un lado para hincarle el diente a la comida a pesar de que ya no tenía tanta hambre.

\- Debo admitir, Anna, que siempre logras sorprenderme.

Ella sonrió, levantó su copa y ambos brindaron por la vida que les esperaba juntos.

 

 

 

Apenas cuarenta y ocho horas antes de la boda, la casa del duque de Winchester era un hervidero de movimientos y arreglos de última hora. Todo tenía que estar perfecto y para ello se había contratado más servicio para ese fin de semana con el fin de que no quedara nada al descubierto.

Dean se había levantado pronto esa mañana. No estaba especialmente nervioso con los preparativos porque sabía que su prometida se estaba ocupando de ellos con la ayuda de un centenar de mujeres más. El evento no podía estar en mejores manos. La razón por la que se había levantado tan pronto a pesar del ruido fue su maldita cabeza. Sus pensamientos le había despertado de madruga y ya no había podido volver a dormirse. Había permanecido en la cama intentando acallar esa amarga sensación de su cuerpo. Llevaba tanto tiempo controlando sus deseos... y una sola vez que se acuesta con su prometida valió para que el dique se rompiera y diera paso a un montón de sentimientos insatisfechos y de recuerdos agridulces.

Recordó cuando estuvo en la academia para jóvenes lores con quince años. Con esa edad ya sospechaba que algo no andaba bien en él porque no se sentía igual que los demás chicos de su colegio, y para más inri, comenzó a gustarle un muchacho de su clase de matemáticas. Nunca se lo confesó a nadie, ni siquiera al chico en cuestión. Dean se limitó a pensar en él de maneras que no lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona antes. Y tenía sus razones; él no era un suicida. Sabía cómo trataban a los chicos que eran “raritos”. Se metían con ellos en el colegio y les hacían fechorías de todo tipo. Incluso uno de ellos del primer año intentó suicidarse. Eso le sirvió a Dean para no confesar su secreto jamás a nadie. Si su padre se llegara a enterar, el ex militar y nuevo duque de Winchester, era muy probable que lo matara a palos. John no se andaba con chiquitas y Dean sabía de sobra que su padre haría cualquier cosa para mantener el buen nombre de la familia.

Cuando comenzó a cursar sus estudios superiores, Dean ya estaba acostumbrado a no mirar a nadie, no fijarse en ningún otro chico que pudiera hacer tambalear la frágil urna donde había escondido lo que realmente era. Pero ésta vez un chico se fijo en él. Era casi tan alto como él, con el cabello rubio y los ojos negros. Estuvieron tonteando un par de veces, pero entonces se dio cuenta que las intenciones de ese chico no eran otras que la de ridiculizarle en público, así que esa noche en el patio del colegio, ante la mirada de sus compañeros de clase, Dean le dio una paliza bajo la lluvia mientra le gritaba que había estado jugando con él para descubrir sus pensamientos inmorales. Tuvo que insultarle y reírse de él por ser homosexual. Lo llamó desviado y enfermo y con cada palabra que salía de su boca, más se hundía él en la miseria. Tuvo que hacer eso que hizo por cuestión de supervivencia. Era él o el otro, y Dean no estaba dispuesto a dejarse hundir así. Siempre había sido un luchador en todo menos en sus sentimientos. Y desde esa noche en que sus compañeros de clase lo vitorearon y lo sacaron en volandas del patio por haber puesto en su lugar a un invertido, Dean decidió esconder sus sentimientos y no dejarles salir nunca.

Hasta ahora.

Anna era su salvación. Era joven, atractiva e inteligente. Le daría hijos sanos y hermosos que heredarían su título y Dean se volcaría en darles lo mejor y prepararles un buen futuro.

Con esa visión en su cabeza, se levantó de la cama, se aseó y se vistió sin su ayuda de cámara, ansioso como estaba de llegar a su club y evadirse un rato de los recuerdos que había tenido la pasada madrugada.

Cuando salió de su dormitorio, vio a un grupo de doncellas pasar junto a él todas cargadas con sábanas limpias para las habitaciones de invitados. Él las saludó cortésmente y ellas respondieron con torpes reverencias y más de una se ruborizó. Dean sonrió y caminó hacia la escalera mientras se terminaba de poner bien el corbatín. Esa horrible prenda le amargaba todos los días y ojalá esa infame moda de ese pañuelo grande y apretado al cuello pasase ya de moda.

Al llegar a la escalera se detuvo antes de bajar. Se paró y bajó la vista para divisar desde el piso superior todo el ajetreo de la planta baja. Entonces le vio. En la entrada, parado al lado de la puerta, un hombre con los ojos más azules del mundo entero lo miraba fijamente. Dean sólo pudo devolverle la mirada casi extasiado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, perdido en esa mirada. Al otro parecía sucederle lo mismo, porque no podía apartar los ojos de él. A pesar de haber más de veinte personas alrededor vociferando y armando jaleo, para ellos dos de pronto sólo quedó el silencio y ambos ojos mirándose detenidamente.

\- ¡Dean! -la voz de Anna sobresalió del ruido del ambiente y captó la atención de Dean-. Baja, tengo que darte una buena noticia.

Dean no había localizado a su prometida. Pequeñita como era, podía estar oculta detrás de un jarrón que no la vería ni buscándola. A regañadientes, comenzó a bajar por la escalera. Sólo esperaba que al llegar abajo el extraño no se hubiera evaporado. Tenía que saber quién era, cómo se llamaba, qué hacía allí. Por lo poco que pudo apreciar de su indumentaria, parecía ser uno de los camareros que servirían las mesas de la ceremonia. Temeroso por perderle el rastro, Dean bajó de tres en tres los escalones hasta llegar abajo. 

\- Cariño -Anna llegó hasta él abriéndose paso entre la gente-. Quiero presentarte a mi hermano Castiel.

Dean giró la cabeza hacia donde le señalaba Anna. A su lado estaba el misterioso hombre de ojos azules. No, no podía ser. 

\- Castiel, éste es mi prometido, el duque de Winchester.

Castiel parecía igual de sorprendido que Dean, incluso algo más. Anna tuvo que llamarle la atención a ambos cuando vio que ninguno respondía.

\- ¿Hola? -agitó las manos delante de las caras de los dos hombres-. ¿Estáis bien?

Dean fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Lo siento -se disculpó volviéndose y sonriendo hacia su prometida. Luego se giró hacia Castiel-. Castiel, es un honor que puedas asistir a nuestra boda y me alegra mucho que hayas podido llegar a tiempo. Tu presencia significa mucho para mi prometida.

Castiel tardó en responder. Se aclaró la garganta y finalmente aceptó la mano que le tendía el Duque.

\- El placer el mío y quiero daros las gracias, milord, por aceptar mi presencia en vuestra ceremonia -la voz del hombre era grave y sensual, y destrozó todos los muros que Dean había estado construyendo en su mente durante años.

\- Oh, qué formal eres. Puedes llamarle Dean -Anna se enganchó al brazo de su hermano y lo zarandeó para que reaccionara. Luego se volvió hacia su prometido-. Dean, ¿podrías acompañar a mi hermano a comprarse algo de ropa? Lleva tanto tiempo viviendo en el campo que no sabe que lo que lleva puesto aquí en Londres no se usa ni para limpiar los arneses de los caballos.

\- No sé si tendremos tiempo, Anna -Dean la miró mucho más serio que antes.

\- Oh, lo siento. ¿Tenías planes?

\- Anna -Castiel decidió intervenir porque no quería que se pelearan por su culpa-. El duque tendrá que hacer mil cosas. No te preocupes, me las apañaré. Buscaré...

\- No -Dean no le dejó terminar-. Me habéis interpretado mal. Quiero decir, que en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas no se puede hacer un traje de caballero, Anna. Y mucho menos sin que el sastre haya trabajado con él antes. 

\- Oh, vaya -Anna no había caído en ello-. ¿Crees que le podría servir uno tuyo?

Ambos hombres la miraron casi sin pestañear, pero ella siguió hablando ilusionada sin darse cuenta de la cara de ambos.

\- Sé que tú eres más ancho de espalda, Dean, pero estoy segura de que tendrás algún traje que te esté algo más estrecho de lo normal.

\- Tendré que preguntarle a mi valet -fue todo lo que Dean atinó a decir.

\- Perfecto -Anna se volvió hacia su hermano-. Me voy a revisar que el pedido de flores esté como yo lo encargué. Te dejo en buenas manos -luego se volvió hacia su prometido-. Cuida de él. Os veré en la cena.

Anna se alejó de ellos perdiéndose entre la gente que abarrotaba la entrada y que parecían ir a todas partes a la vez. Ellos dos se quedaron solos entre esa marabunta que se movía frenética alrededor. Dean fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Vamos a buscar a mi ayuda de cámara. Tiene que estar en mis aposentos.

Castiel asintió y lo siguió mientras Dean comenzaba a subir la lujosa escalera de mármol que conducía la piso superior. Al llegar a la segunda planta, ambos fueron a la par hablando.

\- No tiene que hacer nada de esto por mí, milord -Castiel miraba las paredes mientras hablaba-. Estoy seguro de que está muy ocupado y yo puedo buscar a otra...

Dean se paró en seco, lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse a su lado. Durante un par de segundos ambos mantuvieron las miradas sin decir nada. Castiel era bien consciente de esa mano que le apretaba el brazo sin llegar a hacerle daño. Dean le transmitía un calor que le estaba invadiendo el cuerpo.

\- Llámame Dean -respondió con aspereza-. Y no es ninguna molestia. Ahora ya eres parte de mi familia.

Castiel asintió inmediatamente. El tono de Dean había sido demasiado autoritario para su gusto y, aunque no lo conocía de nada, sabía por experiencia que los hombres de clase alta con títulos nobiliarios a su cargo solían tener un carácter tosco e impredecible.

Cuando llegaron al vestidor del duque, Castiel no pudo evitar mirar la habitación con admiración. Jamás había visto tantos trajes juntos. Y no trajes cualquiera, sino trajes de excelentísima calidad.

El ayudante de cámara apareció en seguida por la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación del duque.

\- ¿Me buscaba, milord?

\- Sí -Dean se quedó mirando los hombros de Castiel y luego miró a su ayuda de cámara-. Necesito que me busques ese traje que me hice a principio de años y que me quedaba demasiado estrecho y no me lo he podido poner nunca.

\- Sí, milord.

Pensando que el hombre tardaría años, Castiel se echó a un lado apoyándose casi en la pared para dejarle hacer su trabajo, pero el ayudante de cámara no necesitó ni cinco segundos para localizar la prenda deseada. Con una elegancia estudiada durante años, descolgó la percha de su sitio y se la enseñó al duque.

\- ¿Ésta, milord?

Dean asintió complacido.

\- Sí, gracias, Chuck. Siempre tan eficiente cuando se te necesita.

El ayudante sonrió, complacido por las palabras del duque.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en alguna otra cosa?

\- Sí; necesito que busques complementos para este traje. Todo lo que vaya a necesitar mi cuñado para la boda. Nosotros estaremos aquí mientras.

\- Volveré lo antes posible, milord -el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y tras dejar el traje sobre un diván, salió de la habitación cerrando lentamente tras él.

Dean se acercó hacia el traje, lo cogió y se lo tendió a Castiel.

\- Pruébatelo.

Castiel miró el brazo extendido y tardo varios segundos en aceptar el traje. Luego localizó un biombo con la mirada y se refugió detrás. Dean sonrió, se sentó en el diván y esperó.

\- ¿Por qué te compraste un traje que te estaba pequeño? -Castiel intentó darle conversación mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se sentía incómodo en esa situación e intentó relajarse.

\- Me lo hizo un sastre nuevo que me aseguró que esa sería la nueva moda y que me quedaría como un guante.

\- Y se equivocó.

\- En realidad no; el traje me quedaba como un guante en el sentido más literal -bromeó-, pero no podía ni respirar con él. No he vuelto a encargarle más trajes.

Castiel ya se había quitado su ropa y cogía con cuidado esa carísima tela.

\- ¿Y por qué no le pediste que te lo arreglara? -teniendo la vida que tenía, no se podía imaginar derrochando tanto dinero así como así.

\- Porque iba a gastar más dinero y tiempo haciendo eso que empezar con un traje nuevo -Dean se levantó del diván. Empezaba a impacientarse-. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sin poderlo evitar, el corazón de Castiel comenzó a bombear más rápido. Se imaginó al duque entrando ahí y... tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos cuanto antes.

\- Sí, sí. Voy -se abrochó el último botón de la camisa y se puso la chaqueta a toda prisa para salir de detrás del biombo.

Dean lo vio salir y se lo quedó mirando, analizando cómo le quedaba la prenda. Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Chuck, que traía en las manos todo lo que Castiel iba a necesitar para el nuevo traje.

\- ¿Quiere que me encargue yo de ayudarle, milord?

\- No. Puedes irte. Gracias, Chuck.

El hombre hizo otra reverencia y se fue por donde había venido. Dean se volvió hacia el diván donde su ayuda de cámara había dejado las cosas. Cogió un pañuelo y se acercó para colocárselo. Tuvo que acercarse demasiado para hacerlo y pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello. Cuando se lo ató en un engolado nudo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para ver el resultado.

\- No me gusta cómo queda el color del pañuelo con el traje -se echó a un lado para que Castiel se viera en un espejo que había al otro lado de la pared-. ¿Cómo te ves tú?

Castiel no se veía, sencillamente. Jamás había llevado nada tan caro sobre su cuerpo y se sentía extraño y acartonado.

\- No... no estoy acostumbrado a llevar nada de esto -admitió.

Dean sonrió.

\- No te preocupes. En cuanto lleves dos copas encimas, no notarás que apenas puedes mover el cuello -entonces hizo un gesto con la cara y se quedó mirándole la mandíbula-. Creo que mi pañuelo te vendría mejor a ti.

Y sin decir nada más, comenzó a quitarse el pañuelo del cuello y se lo puso a Castiel. En seguida, el aroma de Dean lo envolvió todo. Castiel hizo un gesto con la boca, intentando respirar a través de ella para no olerle.

\- ¿Aprieto demasiado? 

Castiel negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- No. Está bien. Es que nunca he llevado nada encima tan valioso.

Cuando acabó, se echó hacia atrás para ver el resultado.

\- Mucho mejor este color, sí. Ahora los guantes.

Castiel pensó que se los tendería y él mismo se los pondría, pero no; el duque parecía ser el ayudante de cámara perfecto. Le cogió una mano y lentamente comenzó a deslizar la carísima tela sobre sus dedos. Castiel sólo pudo dejarse hacer. No quería decirle que no al duque por temor a que se lo tomara como una ofensa. Ciertamente ese no era su trabajo y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, así que guardó silencio mientras duró todo el proceso.

Para Dean fue un suplicio tocar esas manos. Jamás había visto unos dedos tan largos y elegantes. Se notaba que había trabajado con ellas porque tenían algunas cicatrices y estaban morenas y curtidas, aunque perfectamente pulcras con la uñas limpias y cortas.

El segundo guante le costó la misma vida ponérselo porque ya le temblaba la mano. Su mente había empezado a jugarle malas pasadas y había comenzado a temblarle el pulso. Cuando terminó, el segundo guante no había quedado tan bien colocado como el primero, pero podía valer.

\- Creo que estás perfecto -Dean lo miró desde el espejo para observar el conjunto final-. Te valdrán unas botas mías, y tengo sombreros y bastones para aburrir. Podrás elegir el que quieras.

Castiel no se veía con un bastón y mucho menos con un sombrero, pero no le dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir, aún mareado por el olor del pañuelo de Dean.

\- Pues ya está. ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo más?

\- No -esa respuesta tan rotunda hizo que Castiel se mordiera el labio. Ya estaba detrás del biombo y las manos le temblaban intentando desatarse el pañuelo. Se aclaró la voz e intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo-. Quiero decir; tengo que orar. Cumplo una plegaria y rezo varias veces al día.

Esa respuesta fue como un jarro de agua fría para Dean. Entonces era cierto; Castiel era religioso. Apretó la mandíbula y asintió aún sabiendo que Castiel no podía verle.

\- Bien. Te veré en la cena, entonces -y sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

Castiel oyó el golpe y sabiendo que estaba solo, dejó de caer la cabeza sobre la tela del biombo. Éste se bamboleó un poco pero no se cayó. Una sensación de ahogo le impedía respirar con normalidad y nada tenía que ver con el pañuelo del cuello. 

Se desnudó a toda prisa, dejó la ropa bien puesta sobre el diván y buscó a alguien que lo pudiera guiar a su habitación. Una vez allí, se encontró su pequeña maleta sobre un baúl a los pies de la cama. La abrió, sacó un rosario y tras ponerse de rodillas delante de la ventana, comenzó a rezar. Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuanto antes. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**CAPITULO 2**

 

 

 

Dean llegó tarde a la cena. Cuando apareció por el comedor, Anna y Castiel ya habían comenzado a cenar. 

\- Lo siento, me he entretenido -se excusó sentándose en su lugar en la mesa. Un joven sirviente apareció segundos más tarde para comenzar a servirle el primer plato.

\- No te preocupes -Anna no parecía enfadada en absoluto-. Sé que estás muy liado.

Dean intentó sonreír pero se le atascó la sonrisa en los labios. 

\- ¿Habéis hecho algo juntos?

Anna asintió.

\- Nos hemos reunido para el tomar el té a media tarde y aproveché para enseñarle a mi hermano la casa, los jardines y dónde se va a celebrar cada cosa.

\- Bien -Dean removía la comida sin apenar comer.

\- Mañana voy a llevármelo un rato por la tarde a casa de tu hermano. Quiero que conozca a tu cuñada y a la niña -se volvió hacia Castiel-. Son un amor.

\- No lo dudo -fue todo lo que pudo contestar. Él tampoco parecía tener mucha hambre-. Tienes una casa preciosa, Dean.

\- Gracias. Supongo que el mérito es del decorador y no mío, pero te acepto el cumplido.

\- Mañana habéis quedado todos los hombres para tomaros algo por la noche en ese local que frecuentáis en la calle Saint James, ¿no?

Dean sonrió por lo perdidísima que estaba su prometida en según qué temas. La mayoría de clubs y centros de ocio para caballeros estaban en esa calle a la par que algunas casas distinguidas y tiendas muy importantes. A veces no sabía si Anna se hacía la despistada o es que realmente lo era.

\- Sí -respondió a secas. Su humor no había mejorado al llegar a casa.

\- Podrías llevarte a mi hermano con vosotros.

Ambos hombres reaccionaron a la par.

\- No creo que...

Anna los miró asombrada.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? 

Castiel fue el primero en contestar.

\- Soy un devoto cristiano, Anna. No creo que deba a asistir a según qué eventos que se realizan en una despedida de soltero.

Anna lo miró comprendiéndolo.

\- Tienes razón, no me había acordado. Pero... ¿eres cura? Porque es algo que no tengo muy claro.

Dean lo miró atentamente esperando la respuesta.

\- No. Ocasionalmente vivo en la abadía de Inverness, pero no he ingresado oficialmente en la orden.

\- ¿Por qué?

La voz de Dean retumbó por todo el comedor. Castiel lo miró sin saber qué responder realmente. Él era de la opinión de que se podía ayudar a los demás y llevar una vida célibe sin ser oficialmente un monje, pero no se lo explicó porque no lo entendería.

\- Para entrar en algunas órdenes se hace falta pagar mucho dinero, Dean -Anna habló suavemente para que Castiel no se sintiera ofendido-. Y ya sabes que mi familia nunca ha tenido muchos privilegios.

Dean asintió dándole la razón a su prometida.

\- Llevo muchos años en la abadía y soy como un monje más. Soy el más joven, de hecho -Castiel no pretendía que le entendieran, pero no querían que vieran su situación de manera errónea-. Suelo bajar al pueblo y ayudar a los campesinos. A veces también los confieso.

\- Eres un hombre de fe -Dean lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos, sosteniendo esa mirada azul en la suya. Luego se volvió hacia Anna-. Castiel será bienvenido mañana por la noche si así lo desea. No quise ser descortés. Tan sólo pretendía que no se sintiera ofendido.

Ella le sonrió orgullosa, mostrándole así lo mucho que lo quería.

El resto de la cena fue algo más tranquila. La mayor parte de la conversación corrió por parte de Anna, que hablaba de lo nerviosa que estaba y de la de miles de cosas que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Y en efecto tenía razón; el sábado iba a ser su último día de soltera y el día antes de la boda. Ya estaba prácticamente todo listo y a la espera sólo del gran evento.

 

El sábado fue un torbellino de cosas. Castiel estuvo por la mañana dando un paseo por los hermosos jardines de la gran casa del duque y a media tarde acompañó a su hermana a casa de su cuñada. En efecto y tal y como le había dicho Anna, Jessica era un encanto de mujer y su hija era una muñequita. De poco más de cuatro meses, la niña lo observaba todo con ojos curiosos. 

También conoció a Sam, el hermano menor del duque. Castiel comprobó que no se parecían absolutamente en nada y el menor de los Winchester era un hombre erudito e inteligente y en el poco tiempo que estuvo charlando con ellos, mantuvieron una conversación muy interesante sobre las nuevas reformas de la iglesia.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Castiel se ausentó en su habitación y al final rechazó la invitación de ir a la despedida de soltero de su cuñado. Él no pintaba nada allí y era muy posible que se sintiera incómodo. Además, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con Dean. Notaba cómo el hombre estaba a la defensiva con él y parecía no tolerar demasiado su presencia. 

A media noche y aquejado por no poder dormir, Castiel salió de su dormitorio rumbo a la biblioteca del duque. Su hermana le había enseñado el día anterior una habitación enorme con muebles que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo con todas las repisas llenas de libros. Eso era un paraíso para él. Castiel amaba la lectura y conocer cosas nuevas, así que no pudo resistirse a la tentación de caminar descalzo en mitad de la noche con el candelabro en una mano para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca. Elegiría un libro rápidamente y se volvería a su habitación. Pisaba sin hacer ruido y con la camisa medio abierta y por fuera de los pantalones. Andar con esas pintas en una casa que no era suya era una descortesía, así que tenía que volver lo antes posible y sin que nadie lo viera.

Logró su objetivo y alcanzó la puerta de la biblioteca sin ningún percance. Giró el pomo y se deslizó dentro. Tuvo la suerte de que la chimenea estaba encendida para que la habitación no se enfriase, por lo que pudo ver con bastante claridad. Sin perder tiempo, dejó el candelabro sobre una mesa y fue a la primera repisa que encontró. Uno a uno fue leyendo rápidamente los títulos para ver por cuál se decidía, pero lamentablemente le atraían todos y no era capaz de decidirse. Se imaginó llevándose cuatro o cinco libros a su habitación para pasarse el resto de la noche leyendo. No habría sido la primera vez que se le hacía de día de esa manera. Ensimismado estaba con los libros que no oyó cómo unos pasos fuertes y rotundos se acercaban por el pasillo.

 

Dean se ausentó pronto de su despedida de soltero. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pudiera pensar, no habían ido a ningún burdel ni nada por el estilo; sólo habían acampado en su club de caballeros, habían apostado a las cartas y habían dado buena cuenta de varias botellas de oporto. Nada más. Cuando le desplumaron por cuarta vez seguida, Dean supo que tenía que irse a casa. No estaba centrado para jugar y había bebido más de la cuenta. No lo suficiente como para estar borracho, pero si lo bastante como para tener la cabeza en otra parte.

Varios de sus amigos bromearon con él haciendo chistes burdos con que el duque no podía esperar más para su noche de bodas, de ahí que estuviera tan distraído. Dean no les sacó del error y les dejó que creyeran esa historia. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Qué viejos fantasmas del pasado habían regresado a su cabeza? ¿Qué estaba enfermo? ¿Qué no podía quitarse los ojos azules de su cuñado de la cabeza? Le hubieran prendido fuego en el acto. Él mismo se habría prendido fuego si con eso hubiera ganado algo. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue levantarse y excusarse de que al día siguiente tenía que cumplir como un caballero. El resto de la participantes en la mesa de juego asintieron gastando alguna broma más y lo vieron irse del club. Cuando llegó a casa, Dean se fue quitando la ropa por el camino. Era una fea costumbre que tenía desde que era pequeño y por la que su nana lo había reñido infinidad de veces, pero Dean jamás había hecho caso. Le gustaba entrar en su casa e ir quitándose la ropa, pero esa noche no había ni una maldita silla disponible para ir dejando el sobrero y los guantes. Su casa ya no parecía su casa; ahora parecía un jardín de flores de colores que no tenía fin. Menos mal que no era alérgico, sino habría tenido un serio problema. Demasiado despierto para irse a dormir, decidió matar el rato bebiendo un poco más y puso rumbo a su despacho. A mitad de camino se acordó de que el whisky bueno se lo había bebido, al igual que se había bebido el de su hermano en su casa de campo. Iba a tener que reponer existencias pronto. Entonces cambió de rumbo y fue a la biblioteca. Allí guardaba un par de botellas más de buena calidad. Al abrir la puerta se quedó mirando una figura que estaba de espaldas a él. Por un momento pensó que estaban robando por la indumentaria del tipo en cuestión, pero cuando se fijó mejor, supo que no estaban robando, sino leyendo. Castiel estaba tan centrado en la lectura del libro que tenía en las manos, que se había absorto del mundo que le rodeaba.

El portazo le hizo dar un respingo y volverse con el corazón latiendo furiosamente.

\- Dean... -Castiel cerró el libro de golpe y se incorporó-. Lo siento. No quería usurpar tu biblioteca.

Dean no respondió. Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, y en completo silencio comenzó a quitarse la ropa que no había podido desprenderse por el camino. Tiró los guantes en el sofá junto con el sombrero. La capa, ligeramente humedecida por la humedad de la noche, la dejó apoyada sobre un brazo del sofá. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y la puso al otro lado. En un instante el duque quedó casi igual de informal que él.

\- Siento estar de esta guisa -Castiel no se había movido, sólo había tenido ojos para mirar cómo ese hombre se había ido quitando la ropa poco a poco. No pudo apartar la mirada de sus anchos hombros y de sus movimientos toscos y masculinos.

\- No te preocupes -le respondió mientra iba hacia un mueble que había al fondo del salón. Sacó dos copas y una botella transparente casi llena de un líquido ambarino-. A esta hora está permitido.

Castiel jugueteó con el libro que tenía en las manos. Se había puesto nervioso y no sabía muy bien por qué.

Dean se acercó hacia la mesa, apartó el candelabro y puso las dos copas encima. Las sirvió y luego le tendió una a Castiel. Éste lo miró y pensó en rechazarla. No estaba acostumbrado a la bebida y posiblemente le sentara mal.

\- ¿No irás a dejarme beber solo, verdad? -Dean seguía con el brazo tendido y la copa en la mano-. No es cortés.

Castiel asintió. Levantó la copa esperando que Dean se uniera a él, y cuando lo hizo, sonrió levemente.

\- Por tu boda y la felicidad que sé que tendréis Anna y tú.

Dean hizo una mueca, pero acabó sonriendo.

\- Por mi boda -levantó el brazo y tras el brindis se bebió la copa de un trago.

Castiel lo miró asombrado porque él apenas había mojado los labios y ya le picaba toda la garganta.

\- No sueles beber, ¿no? -Dean se echó más whisky y se sentó en el sofá.

\- No. 

\- Haces bien -le dio un trago profundo bebiéndose más de la mitad del contenido-. Esto mata.

\- ¿Quieres matarte, Dean?

Dean volvió la cabeza hacia ese hombre tan raro, que no era cura, pero tampoco era un hombre normal. 

\- ¿Por qué decidiste seguir el camino del Señor? -Dean ignoró su pregunta y formuló la suya propia.

Castiel seguía de pie en el mismo sitio. Parecía como si lo hubieran dejado pegado sobre la alfombra.

\- No sé. Es algo que siempre estuvo en mí.

\- Es curioso sabiendo la historia de tu hermano Michael y Lucien.

Castiel hizo un gesto de desagrado con la cara.

\- Ya veo que Anna te ha contado cosas.

\- No las suficientes, no creas -Dean se mordió los labios preguntándose qué más escondería esa extraña familia-. ¿Eres feliz?

Castiel se extrañó por esa pregunta. No era algo que le preguntasen muy a menudo. De hecho, no recordaba que nadie se lo hubiera preguntado nunca.

\- No lo sé -respondió sinceramente-. Simplemente vivo el día a día y ayudo a los demás. Eso me hace feliz.

\- Ya -Dean parecía poco satisfecho con su respuesta.

\- ¿Tú eres feliz, Dean?

Antes de responder esa pregunta Dean tuvo que acabar el whisky de su copa y echarse otro. Volvió a acomodarse en el sofá y se quedó mirando fijamente la chimenea.

\- No lo sé.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Castiel. Lo lógico hubiera sido una respuesta totalmente opuesta. Al fin y al cabo al día siguiente era su boda, y en teoría era un día muy feliz. ¿O es que acaso el duque de Winchester se casaba a la fuerza?

Castiel caminó despacio sobre la alfombra hasta dejar la copa sobre la mesa. El trago que había pegado le había sentado mal y no quería estar indispuesto al día siguiente. Luego se sentó en el sofá, al otro lado de Dean y dejando un espacio de separación entre ellos. 

\- ¿Te... te apetece hablar sobre ello? -Castiel no estaba seguro de querer hacerle esa pregunta, pero le dio la sensación de que Dean necesitaba desahogarse sí o sí.

\- No le he dicho jamás a nadie mi secreto, y no sé si ahora es un buen momento -Dean jugueteó con la copa pasando el dedo índice sobre el borde del fino cristal.

\- Creo que ahora es un buen momento para que liberes tu corazón de tan pesada carga -Castiel quería ayudarle. Había visto a hombres fuertes y valerosos empalidecer y caer de rodillas por secretos que se habían enquistado en sus corazones. Dean le había caído bien y ya era hora de que le diera un descanso a su conciencia. 

\- Si yo te digo mi secreto, me dirás tú uno tuyo y jamás se lo diremos a nadie -Dean torció la cabeza para mirarle. Castiel lo miró, y asintiendo con la cabeza, le confirmó que le parecía justo el trato.

Dean se tomó unos segundos antes de empezar. Respiró hondo y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Jamás le había contado eso a nadie y aún no tenía muy claro por qué lo estaba haciendo esa noche y precisamente a un hombre que acababa de conocer.

\- Toda mi vida he estado engañando a los demás, y a mí mismo. Me he obligado a ser lo que no soy y a ocultar mi... verdadera forma de ser porque todo el mundo esperaba que fuera de otra manera.

Castiel intentó seguirle, pero su respuesta había sido tan ambigua que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

\- Creo que no te sigo, Dean. No obstante, entiendo cómo te sientes. Desde que nacemos, nuestros padres tienen una esperanza puesta en nosotros. En ti concretamente por ser el primogénito ya recae una gran responsabilidad, por eso tienes que intentar compaginar lo que ellos han querido que fueras con lo que eres tú realmente.

\- No puedo, Castiel.

\- Sí que puedes. Si lo intentas, verás que no es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que coger lo que ellos esperaban de ti, unirlo con lo que tú eres y...

\- Me gustan los hombres.

Dean siempre pensó que el día en que confesara su gran secreto sería de otra manera. También había pensado que el primero a quien se lo diría sería a Sammy. Su hermano era sin duda el primero que merecía saberlo. Estaba claro que todo lo que había ido pensando a lo largo de su vida no había servido para nada.

\- No... pueden gustarte los hombres -Castiel sonreía pensando que Dean le estaba gastando una broma-. Mañana te vas a casar con mi hermana.

Una sonrisa triste se instaló en el rostro de Dean. Ojalá no fuera cierto. Ojala no sintiera lo que sin duda sentía. Ojalá todo hubiera sido una broma.

\- Lo sé. Es lo que mis padres querían y es lo que haré. Me casaré con Anna.

\- Pero... no la amas.

Dean parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

\- Amo a tu hermana porque es una mujer única y especial, pero no la deseo.

Cuando notó que los pulmones se le quedaban sin oxígeno, Castiel boqueó varias veces consciente de que había dejado de respirar. No podía ser cierto eso que había escuchado. Ahora lamentaba haber animado a Dean a que le dijera su secreto.

\- Siento haberte hecho partícipe de este engaño. Sobre todo sabiendo que es tu hermana.

\- Yo... -Castiel no estaba seguro qué decir-. No puedes seguir con esto.

Dean frunció el ceño enojado por lo que significaban las palabras de Castiel.

\- No voy a dejar a tu hermana tirada si es eso lo que estás pensando. Jamás haría nada que la perjudicase y voy a casarme mañana con ella.

\- Dean. Vas a cometer un error -le advirtió-. Ahora no te das cuenta, pero llevas mucho tiempo conteniéndote. Cuando pasen los años y mires hacia atrás, te darás cuenta de que tu vida no ha servido de nada. Ni todas tus propiedades, ni tu familia ni nadie podrá devolverte la dignidad que tú mismo te has quitado durante todos estos años.

Dean se enfadó y así lo demostró con su tono de voz.

\- ¿Dignidad? -bramó-. ¿Tú sabes lo que les hacen a los niños como yo en el colegio? ¿Eres consciente de lo supondría decir ahora lo que soy? No, no lo sabes. Y nadie más lo sabrá.

\- Te lo he prometido, ya lo sé -Castiel parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con él-. Tu secreto irá conmigo a la tumba.

Dean asintió sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto. Se levantó y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Ya era hora de irse a la cama o al día siguiente no tendría fuerzas para afrontar su boda. Cuando casi había llegado a la puerta, la voz de Castiel lo detuvo.

\- Yo aún no te he contado mi secreto.

Dean se volvió y se encontró con que Castiel se había puesto de pie y lo miraba a lo lejos. No despegó los ojos de él mientras se acerca hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, invadiendo conscientemente su espacio personal. Cuando ya no podía acercarse más sin rozar ninguna parte de su cuerpo con la del duque, Castiel separó los labios y los lamió antes de hablar.

\- A mí también me gustan los hombres.

 

 

 

Dean no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Quiso creer que era por los nervios de la boda, sin embargo las palabras de Castiel no hacían más que retumbar en su cerebro una y otra vez. No entendía por qué le había confesado tal cosa, de hecho él ya se iba y no se acordaba de que habían acordado contarse cada uno un secreto. Debió de entender que Castiel no sólo era un hombre de fe sino de palabra también. Eso le hizo esbozar media sonrisa. Quizás él también había pasado por lo mismo, con la única diferencia en que Dean no había podido recluirse en una abadía a meditar su triste vida. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? Iba a casarse en cuestión de horas, pero era imperioso que hablara con él. No sabía muy bien de qué, pero tenía que encontrarle.

Cuando salió al pasillo, su casa era un caos. Muchos de los sirvientes corrían de arriba para abajo ultimándolo todo. ¿Realmente todas las bodas eran así o sólo la suya? Sin preocuparse en vestirse adecuadamente, Dean se puso sus pantalones negros de montar, las botas altas y la camisa blanca que apenas se preocupó en abrocharla del todo. Sabía cuál era la habitación de Castiel porque Anna se lo había comentado el día anterior, así que fue para allá. Estaba en el otro ala de la casa y tuvo que esquivar a mucha gente antes de llegar a la puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo. Infundiéndose valor, dio varios golpes sobre la madera.

Nada. Nadie respondió. Dean volvió a intentarlo pero consiguió el mismo resultado. Miró a un lado y a otro y al ver que no miraba nadie, probó el pomo de la puerta. Comprobó que estaba abierto y entró.

La habitación estaba desierta y no había rastro de Castiel por ninguna parte. Incluso la cama estaba hecha. Le parecía muy extraño que hubieran pasado ya a recoger la habitación siendo tan temprano, así que la única explicación posible era que la había hecho él mismo. 

Dean caminó despacio y miró en el armario buscando algún signo de que Castiel se hubiera marchado. A pesar de no haber ningún traje colgado en las perchas, su maleta estaba allí. La única maleta que había llevado. Cerró de nuevo las puertas del mueble y caminó hacia la ventana. Entonces lo vio; Castiel paseaba por los jardines. Se paraba cada dos pasos apreciando las flores y sus distintos colores. Dean lo observó atentamente. Si ese jardín le parecía bonito, tenía que ver el de su casa de campo. Tenía miles de hectáreas con terrenos para jardines, parques, montar a caballo, jugar al croquet... Entonces se percató de que hacía siglos que no apreciaba las cosas que le rodeaban, y esas flores, por muy pequeñas y simples que fueran, eran un milagro en sí mismas.

Decidido a hablar con él, Dean salió de la habitación y puso rumbo al jardín. Su paso era decidido y firme, dispuesto a preguntarle el por qué de su revelación de la pasada noche. Él no le había dicho nada. Castiel podía haberle contado cualquier tontería, incluso podía haberse quedado callado puesto que él ya había olvidado que tenía que contarle un secreto. Con la camisa ondeando al frío viento de la mañana, Dean lo alcanzó. Castiel no había avanzado mucho por el jardín. Parecía haberse propuesto memorizar todas las flores.

\- Te has levantado muy pronto -Castiel se irguió, sabiendo que Dean se había detenido a varios metros de él. Lo había visto llegar y había decidido esperarle.

\- ¿Por qué me lo has contado? -no hacía falta decir a qué se refería pues ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

\- Tú me confesaste tu secreto -respondió con la mayor sencillez posible-. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era confesarte el mío.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? -Dean se estaba impacientando porque no lo entendía. ¿Qué quería conseguir con eso?

Castiel lo miró. Tuvo que encoger los ojos para evitar un rayo de sol que inesperadamente había salido de entre las nubes.

\- Para que te dieras cuenta de que no estás solo, Dean. Hay muchos caminos y formas de vida y tú tienes un buen camino por delante.

\- Yo... no tengo mas opciones.

\- Siempre hay opciones, Dean, lo que pasa que muchas veces no queremos verlas o no las aceptamos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Dean, tú mandas en tu vida.

\- No, Cas, no mando en mi vida -Dean no fue consciente de que había abreviado su nombre, pero Castiel sí, por eso sonrió disimuladamente mientras Dean seguía hablando-. Porque tengo un título, y unas obligaciones, y un nombre, y no puedo coger, mandarlo todo a la mierda y hacer lo que quiera.

\- Si hubieras sido una persona normal, Dean, sin título ni obligaciones que te esperaban aún antes de nacer, ¿qué habrías hecho en la vida? ¿Qué te hubiera gustado hacer?

Dean lo tuvo claro desde el principio.

\- Habría sido un granjero -respondió sinceramente-. Siempre se me han dado bien los animales y me gusta el campo. Habría vivido feliz así.

\- Aún puedes hacerlo.

\- No, Cas. Voy a casarme en cuestión de horas. No puedo coger a mi mujer y llevarla al campo de pronto de buenas a primeras a que ordeñe vacas. 

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres el duque de Winchester, ¿no? Haz lo que quieras con tu título. Ya no es de tu abuelo, ni de tu padre. Ahora es tuyo.

John Winchester se retorcería en su tumba si pudiera oír a Castiel en ese momento.

\- Y tú, Cas. ¿Eres feliz?

Castiel tardó un par de segundos en responder.

\- Hacer feliz a los demás me hace feliz a mí.

Esa no era una respuesta y ambos lo sabían, pero Castiel se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el jardín. Dean lo vio irse y no le detuvo. No podía estar allí más tiempo. Tenía que vestirse y estar con bastante antelación en la iglesia. Seguramente ahora todos estarían buscándole como locos en la casa. Tenía que volver y seguir con su vida, pero ¿qué vida era esa? Se iba a casar con una mujer a la que no amaba. La quería, sí, pero no la amaba, y eso jamás cambiaría.

De camino a la iglesia, Dean iba sentado en el carruaje con la cortinilla echada. No quería ver cómo la gente en la calle lo miraba con envidia. Él se cambiaría por cualquiera de ellos. Quería ser libre y poder hacer lo que quisiera. Que le gustaran los hombres estaba mal visto, y durante muchos años él mismo se consideró un enfermo, pero... ¿desde cuando era pecado amar a otra persona?

Entonces tuvo una idea. ¿Y si lo aplazaba todo? Él era el duque de Winchester y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Podía irse a vivir al campo y llevar la vida que quisiera. Ya no estaba ligado a la política ni al ejército. Era libre de hacer lo tomar la decisión que le viniera en gana. Anna podría matarle, pero él le dejaría un buen estipendio que la ayudara a encontrar un buen marido, uno que realmente la amase y le diera la vida que ella se merecía. Anna era una gran mujer y se merecía un hombre mucho mejor que él. 

Dean cogió el bastón y con el mango le dio al techo del carruaje, indicándole al cochero que avivara el ritmo. Quería llegar con tiempo suficiente para pensar y para buscar a Anna. Por primera vez en toda su vida sintió su futuro menos negro.

 

Cuando llegó a la iglesia, estuvo varios minutos en la entrada saludando a viejos amigos y familiares. Sam con su mujer y su hija estaban allí también deseosos de ver a Dean felizmente casado. Antes de entrar en la iglesia donde muchos ya se habían sentado para tener buen sitio durante la ceremonia, Dean caminó hacia la sacristía. Se repetía mentalmente que iba a hacerlo. Iba a hablar con Anna y ese sería el primer día del resto de su vida. Al abrir la puerta, el cura le recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Milord -el padre Josh caminó hacia él-. Quiero expresarle mi gratitud por dejarme oficiar su boda. Hoy es un día señalado para todos como así le comentaba a nuestro hermano.

Dean se volvió para encontrarse con Castiel. Iba con su ropa puesta, que le quedaba mejor incluso que el día anterior. No llevaba sombrero y se había estirado el pelo hacia atrás. 

\- No me dijo que su cuñado era un fiel devoto -el hombre parecía encantado con la noticia-. Tengo un hermano en Inverness que Castiel conoce y me ha alegrado muchísimo saber de él.

Dean sonrío. ¿Qué se decía en un caso así? ¿Qué Castiel era otro cobarde que se había metido a cura porque no había tenido lo que había que tener para enfrentar lo que era? Ambos lo habían hecho mal, pero al menos Castiel había consagrado su vida a una buena causa. Dean sin embargo no había hecho más que lamentarse año tras año.

\- Dean está nervioso por la ceremonia, al parecer -Castiel contestó por él cuando vio que el otro guardaba silencio-. Es normal.

\- Desde luego -el padre Josh caminó hacia la puerta-. Les dejaré solos para que hable con él y lo calme. Hoy todo tiene que salir perfecto.

Castiel vio cómo el hombre abandonaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él. Luego se volvió hacia Dean.

\- Ya no queda nada para que te cases.

\- No voy a casarme.

Castiel parpadeó y rodeó a Dean para mirarle de frente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No voy a casarme -repitió-. No me malinterpretes, Cas, pero no puedo casarme con tu hermana. Sé que tarde o temprano seríamos infelices. Yo no soy lo que ella está buscando y bien sabes que ella no es lo que yo necesito.

Castiel lo miraba seriamente, lo cual era lógico porque al fin y al cabo Anna era su hermana y tenía que velar por ella.

\- ¿Y qué necesitas, Dean? ¿Lo sabes? -el tono fue dudoso, como si el mismo Castiel dudara de que Dean conociera eso que le hacia falta.

\- Necesito valor para hacer esto. Y lo tengo.Sólo tengo que ordenar las ideas y enfrentarme a lo que soy -decirlo era facilísimo, pero hacerlo ya iba a ser harina de otro costal. Dean lo miró fijamente mientras hablaba-. Quiero ir contigo a Inverness y empezar de cero. 

\- ¿Qué? -Castiel lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco-. No puedes hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tú sabes que esto no es lo que quiero. Sabes que no puedo seguir así, Cas -dio un paso hacia él quedando peligrosamente cerca-. ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Me guiarás a encontrarme a mí mismo?

Castiel tenía que estar volviéndose loco él también, pero se vio asintiendo y diciéndole que sí con la cabeza. Fue un gesto casi imperceptible, pero fue un sí al fin y al cabo. La sonrisa de Dean brilló por toda la sacristía. Sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó, lo levantó del suelo un par de centímetros como si no pesara nada y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo con él.

\- Gracias -exhaló mientras seguía dando vueltas. Sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca de los de Castiel, hasta que inevitablemente acabaron rozándose-. Gracias -depositó de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos mientras comenzaba a besarle, y por Dios bendito; Castiel se estaba dejando. Había entreabierto los labios y lo había dejado entrar sin oponer resistencia-. Gracias.

Con cada beso que le daba, Dean gruñía por lo bajo ese gracias que no podía haber sido más sincero sin habiéndolo escrito con su propia sangre en la pared. Durante varios minutos estuvieron así, perdidos en esa sensación tan maravillosa, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

\- Voy a decirle a Anna que no me voy a casar con ella -murmuró con la frente apoyada sobre la de él-. Quiero ir contigo.

Castiel asintió. Todo eso era una locura y lo sabía.

\- Estaré al final de la iglesia esperándote.

Dean asintió y a regañadientes lo dejó ir. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Castiel, respiró hondo y se obligó a tranquilizarse. No estaba solo, una nueva vida lo esperaba y ahora al fin iba a ser él mismo.

 

 

 

Anna llegó con algo de retraso a la iglesia. Lo normal era hacer esperar al novio, pero sabía que Dean estaría muy nervioso y no quería contribuir a que su estado empeorase. Además, quería hablar con él antes de la ceremonia. Era de imperiosa necesidad que tuvieran unas palabras.

Cuando llegó, tuvo suerte de encontrarle en la sacristía. Parecía estar esperándola y eso la alarmó.

\- Dean -lo llamó.

Él estaba realmente espectacular, con su traje de gala y tan bien peinado con su raya al lado. Él se quedó maravillado viendo lo hermosa que estaba ella.

\- Anna -sonrió tímidamente mientras se acercaba hacia su prometida.

\- Se supone que no debemos vernos antes de la boda -aunque tenía verdad, las palabras de Anna no eran de enfado.

\- Lo siento -cuando llegó hasta ella, la cogió de las mano y depositó un beso sobre el dorso-. Tenía que hablar contigo.

\- Yo también tengo que hablar contigo.

Dean levantó las cejas porque eso no se lo esperaba. Como buen caballero que era, dejó que ella hablara primero.

\- Te escucho -murmuró nervioso porque llegara su momento de poder explicarse. Era consciente de que Anna pondría el grito en el cielo y posiblemente lo insultara y lo maldijera, pero con el tiempo lo entendería y sabía que lo comprendería.

\- Dean... estoy embarazada.

Dean pestañeó. ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo? Si hacían varios meses que...

Anna le tomó las manos y lo guió hacia su estómago donde claramente se notó la creciente redondez de su estado.

\- No quise decirte nada porque pensé que sería una grata sorpresa para ti. Pensé decírtelo esta noche, pero he pensado que sería un momento maravilloso para el recuerdo que cuando nos estemos casando, tú también sepas que nuestro bebé está con nosotros.

Dean se había quedado sin habla y a duras penas podía respirar.

\- ¿Estás contento?

\- Sí -jadeó extasiado sin poder creérselo-. Sí.

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decirme tú?

Dean reaccionó. Ahora no podía dejarla, ya no solo por ella, sino por su hijo. Una cosa era destrozar su vida, que hablaran de él. Todo eso le daba igual, pero su hijo, su heredero... 

\- Que soy muy feliz -hizo una pausa consciente de lo que sus palabras suponían-, y estoy ansioso por casarme contigo.

Anna sonrió feliz. Le dio un rápido beso sobre los labios y lo instó a que entrara en la iglesia. Dean se dejó empujar hacia la puerta y una vez allí caminó por el pasillo como si fuera un zombie. Cuando comenzó a sonar el órgano de la iglesia, los asistentes se pusieron de pie y se dieron la vuelta para ver llegar a la novia. Dean la miró, pero no vio nada. De pronto, toda su vida, se había cubierto por un espeso velo negro. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 3**

 

 

18 meses más tarde.

 

 

Apenas hubo amanecido, Dean cabalgó lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. La mayoría de los londinenses aún dormían en sus camas y todo permanecía tranquilo por el momento. Sabía que al llegar a casa le esperaría un buen sermón, pero le daba igual. Protegiendo bien a su primogénito del frío de la mañana con su capa, Dean avanzó lentamente hacia el cementerio. Cuando llegó, sostuvo bien a su hijo y se bajó del caballo ágilmente. La capa hondeaba tras él mientras se acercaba al panteón familiar. Una vez allí, miró la carísima losa tras la que estaba Anna. Guardó varios minutos de silencio y sostuvo mejor a John que insistía en revolverse entre sus brazos.

Pensó que tendría algo que decir, pero no le salieron las palabras. Un año atrás nació su hijo John Sammuel Winchester, y dos días más tarde moría su mujer por una hemorragia interna que el médico familiar no pudo controlar. Recordaba vagamente todo lo acontecido y el funeral. Lo vivió como una especie de pesadilla de la que nunca podría despertarse. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de su hermano y de su mujer, posiblemente se hubiera hundido. ¿Qué sabía él de niños?

Jessica se hizo cargo de todo y le buscó una buena nodriza para que se hiciera cargo del bebé y cuidara de él. Dean jamás tendría palabras suficientes para agradecérselo. En esos dieciocho meses había estado como en una burbuja y cada día que pasaba admiraba más a su primogénito, que crecía sano y saludable ajeno a la existencia desdichada de su padre. John había sacado el cabello claro de su padre junto con sus mismos labios y unas adorables pecas sobre la nariz. De su madre tenía los ojos azules y grandes, que lo observaban todo con una infinita curiosidad. Miles de veces Dean se había quedado mirando los ojos de su hijo porque no le recordaban a los de Anna, sino a los de Castiel.

No había vuelto a verle. Aquél día en su boda, cuando avanzó por el pasillo de la iglesia, fue la última vez que lo vio. Ni siquiera durante el convite. Recordó haberle ido a buscar a su habitación y encontrarla vacía. Desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de él, y lo curioso es que no había pasado ni un solo día en que no hubiera pensado en él.

 

Estuvo un rato más en el cementerio, hasta que John comenzó a ponerse demasiado inquieto. Lo cogió en brazos y con la misma agilidad de antes, montó de un salto sobre el caballo y puso rumbo a casa. Al llegar, la ama nodriza de John les salió al encuentro.

\- Milord -avanzó rápida hacia él cuando lo vio entrar en el vestíbulo con el niño en brazos-. No puede llevar al niño así subido a caballo. Puede caerse y ocurrir una desgracia.

\- No pasará nada -Dean sonrió comprobando lo contento que venía John después de que Dean hubiera avivado la velocidad del caballo-. Creo que cabalgar le ha avivado el apetito.

La mujer lo miró con cara severa mientras cogía a John de entre sus brazos.

\- Ellen -Dean la llamó antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo del fondo-. Cuando sonríes estás mucho más hermosa.

La mujer intentó seguir enfadada con el duque, pero no pudo. Acabó sonriendo y sonrojándose por el cumplido. Acarició la espalda de John y desapareció por la puerta de servicio para darle del comer al niño. Dean sonrió. Un sirviente le esperaba a un lado para ayudarle a que se desprendiera de la capa y los demás complementos. Luego caminó hacia su despacho. Allí lo esperaba su hermano.

\- No te esperaba tan pronto-. Dean avanzó sobre la alfombra y se sentó en un sillón frente a Sam.

\- Ya ves. He madrugado mucho -Sam dobló con cuidado el periódico que estaba leyendo y lo miró-. Has vuelto a salir con John a caballo.

\- Ellen te lo ha dicho.

\- No. Te he visto con mis propios ojos -respondió seco-. No puedes hacer eso, Dean. Estás poniendo en peligro a tu hijo innecesariamente.

Dean se molestó.

\- Jamás me he caído del caballo y a John le encanta montar. No le veo nada malo.

\- Tu hijo tiene un año. No sabe que cayéndose del caballo puede romperse el cuello.

Dean intentó cambiar de tema antes de que llegaran a palabras mayores.

\- ¿Has venido tan temprano sólo para sermonearme o te trae alguna cosa más?

\- Tengo varias razones, pero la primera era esa -le sonrió, sabiendo que por las malas no conseguiría nada de su hermano-. La siguiente es pedirte que me acompañes.

Dean levantó una ceja curioso.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Hay movimiento en la cámara de los lores.

\- No -Dean fue así de rotundo-. Hace meses que me desvinculé de la política, Sam. No me interesa nada de lo que estén tramando ahora.

\- No lo entiendes, Dean. No se trata de ellos. Se trata de los cambios. Todo eso por lo que tanto hemos luchado al fin puede llevarse a cabo.

Dean se quedó pensando durante un rato. Cuando era más joven, pensaba que podía cambiar el mundo, que todo mejoraría y que la gente sería feliz, que él sería feliz. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que eso sólo eran sueños tontos de juventud.

Cuando ingresó en el partido de los Whigs, Dean creyó que esa era la solución; ellos pretendían favorecer las reformar sociales, las libertades personales así como intentar que la Corona y la iglesia tuvieran menos poder. Todo sueños y quimeras. Podían lograrlo, sí, aunque lo dudaba. Dean había dejado de luchar con ellos meses atrás cuando descubrió que una piedra no deja de ser una piedra por mucho que intentaras moldearla.

\- Pensé que tú también te habías desvinculado de ellos, Sam.

\- Algo, pero he seguido sus progresos.

\- No me interesa, Sam, porque esto siempre es lo mismo. ¿Acaso te crees que la Corona va a dejar de tener poder? ¿O la iglesia? Estáis luchando contra algo que no puede ser.

\- Lucho por lo que creo, Dean, y porque pienso que tenemos que cambiar para seguir adelante.

Dean también pensaba eso, pero ya no tenía ganas de luchar en un partido en el que había perdido la fe.

\- Lo siento, Sam. No me interesa.

Sam se levantó del sofá resoplando por la nariz.

\- Está bien. No te voy a insistir más.

Dean lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Hay algún tipo de altercado?

Sam se volvió cuando oyó la pregunta de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? -se volvió hacia él.

\- Que si la gente está alterada.

Sam sopesó la pregunta.

\- Un poco. Hay gente que quiere esos cambios y a otros no les conviene en absoluto.

Dean chasqueó la lengua. Se levantó del sillón y se reunió con su hermano.

\- Iré contigo -anunció-, pero sólo para que Jess no me sermonee luego cuando llegues a casa con una brecha en la cabeza.

Sam sonrió. Ese ya se iba pareciendo más al Dean que él conocía.

 

 

 

La reunión con los Whigs no fue tan alarmante. Sí que muchos expusieron ideas revolucionarias que implicaban un cambio en casi todo, pero la cosa no pasó de ahí. La charla principal se centró en los nuevos avances en la industria, en especial con la máquina de vapor. Ese invento había revolucionado el comercio de una forma asombrosa y eso le dio una idea a Dean. Él creía en el progreso y en lo cambios, y quizás, en esos nuevos avances estaba lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

Tras dejar a Sam en su casa, Dean llegó a la suya con un firme propósito y una idea en mente. Caminó rápidamente hacia su despacho y redactó una carta. Luego se la dio al lacayo que lo había estado esperando en la puerta.

\- Que esto salga inmediatamente -le tendió la carta bien cerrada con el sello de su escudo personal.

\- Si, milord -el chico cogió la carta y salió corriendo para cumplir con su cometido.

\- Milord.

Dean se dio la vuelta cuando un sirviente lo llamó desde atrás.

\- Tiene visita -anunció-. Lo esperan en la biblioteca.

Dean gruñó. Estaba muy ocupado y tenía muchas cosas en mente. Si era alguno de los del partido, animado por su presencia y rogándole para que volviera, iba a tener que ponerse duro.

Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el centro de la sala buscando la visita. Una voz sonó tras él.

\- Hola, Dean.

Dean dejó de respirar y poco a poco comenzó a volverse hacia la voz.

\- Cas.

 

 

 

Llevaban algo más de media hora charlando de banalidades, formulándose las preguntas típicas que se le hacía a una persona cuando hace mucho tiempo que le has perdido el rastro, hasta que Dean decidió que ya habían jugado suficiente.

\- Siento lo de tu hermana -murmuró con un tono bajo y severo-. Intenté localizarte y te mandé una carta a la abadía de Inverness, pero los monjes me respondieron que no habías vuelto por allí.

\- He estado viajando. Cuando... te casaste, salí a dar una vuelta y me encontré con un antiguo amigo de la familia. Me dijo que mi hermano Lucien tenía su barco en el puerto de Dover y que iba a zarpar en breve -Castiel se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a todo lo que había sucedido esos dieciocho meses atrás-. Así que me fui con él.

\- ¿Has estado en el mar todo este tiempo?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, supongo que hay que tener un par de agallas para viajar en algo que se llama Lucifer -sonrió.

Castiel no pudo evitar responderle al gesto.

\- Ya. Ha sido una experiencia interesante -de pronto se quedó callado, como si hubiera comprendido que no estaba ahí para hablar de su viaje-. Siento lo de Anna, Dean. Mucho, de verdad. Era mi hermana, pero ante todo era tu mujer y no puedo llegar ni a imaginar lo mal que lo has tenido que pasar.

Dean hizo una mueca con la cara. Caminó hacia una campanilla que había al fondo de la habitación y tiró de ella. Un tintineo suave llenó la habitación. En cuestión de segundos un muchacho del servicio muy jovencito con la librea algo torcida, llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

\- Milord.

\- Dile a Ellen que traiga a John.

\- Sí, milord.

\- ¿Quién es John? -Castiel esperó a estar solos para seguir hablando-. Quizás tenía que haber pasado por Inverness para recoger primero tu carta.

Dean no dijo nada. Ni siquiera le contestó a la pregunta. En pocos minutos lo descubriría y quería ver la reacción de su cara.

Tal y como predijo, una llamada a la puerta anunció que John ya estaba ahí. Ellen llegó cargada con el niño en brazos envuelto en una manta.

\- Está durmiendo, milord -la mujer parecía enfadada porque ese hombre parecía no respetar ninguna de las horas de su hijo, ni las de sueño, ni las de comida, ni nada.

Dean no le hizo caso y le cogió el niño de los brazos. Le gustaba Ellen porque era la única persona que tenía valor suficiente para enfrentarse a él para velar por la salud y el bienestar del bebé, y eso para Dean era lo primero.

\- Puedes retirarte -respondió sin más-. Gracias, Ellen.

La mujer juntó los labios en una fina linea apretada. Se dio la vuelta airosa y desapareció por donde había venido cerrando la puerta tras ella. Castiel se había acercado a él justo cuando Dean le puso el pequeño bulto en brazos. El pequeño abrió los ojos un segundo para mirar las caras de los dos hombres que lo miraban. Luego siguió durmiendo plácidamente sin preocuparse por quién era ese extraño que ahora lo tenía en brazos.

\- Tienes un hijo -Castiel sostenía a John como si fuera a romperse. Había cogido a bebés antes, pero nunca tan pequeño y por descontado, ninguno de esos niños eran familia de él, aunque se rumoreaba que Lucien tenía bastardos por todo el mundo.

\- Sí. Te presento a John Sammuel Winchester Milton, mi primer y único heredero, y futuro duque de Winchester algún día. Cas, éste es tu sobrino.

Castiel no pasó por alto que Dean seguía llamándole Cas. Se quedó mirando al pequeño durante unos minutos con la mirada perdida en él y los ojos vidriosos.

\- Te busqué -la voz de Dean sonó sería y preocupada. Ahora era el momento de explicarle toda la verdad-. Cuando te fuiste de la sacristía llegó Anna y me dijo que estaba embarazada. Tuve que casarme con ella. No podía dejarla así.

Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

\- Lo entiendo. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación -luego tendió los brazos hacia él para devolverle al niño-. Tienes un hijo precioso, Dean. Felicidades.

Dean asintió. John era su máximo orgullo y lo único que le quedaba para seguir luchando.

\- Esta noche me están esperando en el club, por si te apetece venir.

Castiel se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la puerta y se volvió para responderle.

\- Estoy algo cansado del viaje. Si no te molesta, prefiero quedarme descansando unos días. Luego seguiré mi camino hacia Inverness.

Dean asintió. Lo vio salir de la habitación y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la puerta tras él. Castiel había regresado y ya nada le impedía ir con él, romper con todo y ser libre. El pequeño bulto que tenía entre los brazos se agitó en ese momento y Dean bajó la mirada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era libre, sino todo lo contrario; ahora más que nunca era cuando no podía hacer gran cosa con su vida. Todo lo suyo sería de su hijo algún día, incluso su fama y su renombre, y Dean no iba a hacer absolutamente nada que pudiera empañar la futura felicidad de su primogénito.

 

 

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a su club de la calle Saint James. Desde su despedida de soltero posiblemente. Le agradó comprobar que nada había cambiado realmente; los grande sillones y sofás de cuero seguían a un lado de la habitación, una chimenea encendida dando calor, un bar para los socios y la zona de juegos. Como siempre, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Dean era un gran jugador de carta, pero esa noche prefería sentarse a beber.

\- Cuánto tiempo -Sam apareció a su lado. Traía dos copas en la mano-. ¿Cómo es que has salido de tu madriguera?

\- Quería ver cómo iban las cosa por aquí -aceptó la bebida que le tendió su hermano y le hizo un hueco en el sofá-. Alardeas de estar aquí metido todo el día, pero por lo que sé ya apenas vienes por aquí.

\- ¿Has leído el libro de apuestas? -Sam le guiñó un ojo. Todos los clubs tenía un libro de apuestas donde los socios apostaban pequeñas cantidades de dinero haciendo apuestas absurdas. Dean y Sam figuraban en ese libro como los próximos en abandonar el club.

\- Lo he leído al entrar, sí. He apostado contra ti -sonrió-. Te has vuelto un mojigato al que cada vez le cuesta más salir de casa.

Sam esbozó una carcajada fuerte y masculina.

\- Yo he apostado lo mismo por ti -admitió.

Ambos se quedaron en el sofá charlando animadamente. Cualquiera en su lugar se habría enfadado por esa apuesta, pero ellos no. Sam había cambiado su estilo de vida, se estaba retirando de la política y sólo le apetecía estar en casa con su mujer. Dean era otra historia y Sam estaba preocupado porque su hermano se encerrase en sí mismo y se aislara del mundo.

\- Creo que deberías salir más, Dean. Buscarte un propósito -meditó las siguientes palabras para intentar decirlas con cuidado para no ofenderle-. Quizás deberías buscarte otra mujer. Sé que lo de Anna aún está relativamente reciente, pero tienes que seguir con tu vida. A John le vendría bien tener un hermano y tú necesitas a alguien contigo que te cuide.

Dean no respondió, lo que dio pie a Sam para seguir hablando.

\- Pronto comenzará la temporada y aunque sé que no te gustan esos bailes, no creo que te lleve mucho tiempo encontrar a alguna mujer decente para que sea la madre de tus hijos.

\- Sam -Dean lo calló antes de que su hermano dijera más de la cuenta-. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no entra dentro de mis planes casarme ni ahora, ni nunca. John ya tiene a tu hija para jugar con ella, crecer feliz y disfrutar de su infancia. Además, confío en que le des más retoños a esta familia.

Sam sonrió.

\- Haré lo que pueda -le guiñó un ojo y se acabo su copa-. Entonces, si no tienes pensado casarte ni tener más hijos y puesto que has dejado también la política, ¿a qué vas a dedicar tu tiempo libre? Porque no te veo quedándote en casa pintando, la verdad.

La idea que llevaba rondando por la cabeza de Dean aún no estaba madura del todo. Tenía que darle muchas más vueltas, hacer números y sobre todo, encontrarla viable.

\- Llevo un tiempo pensando en abrir una fábrica.

Sam parpadeó. Se habría esperado cualquier cosa de Dean menos eso.

\- ¿Una fábrica?

Dean asintió entendiendo la estupefacción de su hermano. Los nobles no trabajaban. Vivían de sus tierras, de sus herencias y del linaje de su apellido. Sólo los bajos nobles y los nuevos ricos trabajaban. Pero la cosa estaba cambiando. Dean estaba al día en lo que se cocía en Inglaterra. La máquina de vapor había revolucionado a todo el mundo y los más visionarios decían que eso no era más que el comienzo a una serie de cambios importantes que se daría en Inglaterra en los años venideros. Dean quería ser partícipe en esos cambios.

\- Sí, de telas.

Sam levantó tanto las cejas por el asombro que a punto estuvo de que se le salieran de la cara. Dean decidió seguir explicándose para dejárselo más claro a su hermano.

\- Las cosas están cambiando, Sam. Puede que a nosotros no nos pille ese cambio tan grande del que todo el mundo habla, pero es muy posible que a nuestros hijos sí.

\- Estás hablando de la guerra de clases y todo eso que se rumorea en el parlamento.

\- Todo está relacionado. Tengo mucho dinero y un título, Sam, y no sé qué hacer con ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo fácil sería gastar parte de esa fortuna en alcohol y apuestas y proporcionarle la mejor educación a John.

\- Es lo que se espera de nosotros, al parecer.

\- Pues yo no quiero eso, Sam. Sí que quiero darle la mejor educación a John, por supuesto, pero quiero darle a elegir. Quiero que sepa hacer cosas, que sea un hombre que sepa adaptarse a los cambios que vengan y que tenga la tranquilidad de poder vivir bien porque está preparado para ello. Quiero que sea libre de poder elegir y hacer lo que le de la gana.

Sam lo miró con el semblante serio. Entendía lo que decía su hermano. A él no le había tocado vivirla porque era el hijo segundo, por consiguiente sólo había heredado dinero y una pequeña casa en el campo perdida de la mano de Dios. En Dean sin embargo recaía todo el peso del linaje de la familia. Si Sam hubiera querido ser monje, marinero, o dedicarse a vivir la vida sin ningún miramiento de futuro, podría haberlo hecho y nadie le habría dicho nada. Dean tenía una responsabilidad desde el mismo momento en que nació y desde entonces habían decidido por él. A eso se refería cuando hablaba de su hijo, a que fuera lo que quisiera ser, y Sam lo admiró.

\- Me parece una gran idea, Dean. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

Dean se emocionó sabiendo que contaba con la ayuda de Sam. Eso era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado cuando empezó a rumiar esa loca idea.

\- He comprado la Spinning Jenny. Bueno, he comprado una y he encargado que me hagan varias más.

Sam lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

\- Has comprado... ¿el qué?

Dean sonrió sabiendo que no todo el mundo sabía lo que era eso.

\- La Spinning Jenny es una máquina hiladora multi-bobina. Es un invento que hará que las telas se fabriquen más deprisa, tengan mejor calidad y lleven más colores.

\- ¿Eso es rentable?

\- Sí. He estado informándome y vienen cambios, Sam. Y grandes. Sin ir más lejos, hace un tiempo conocí a un hombre llamado Samuel Morse.

\- No sé quién es.

\- Es un pintor que no le ha ido demasiado bien en la vida. Pues me lo encontré de paso mientras él viajaba por toda Europa, y me habló de una idea que tenía en mente sobre un aparato para poder comunicarse a largas distancias.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- Nada es imposible, Sam. Ese hombre estaba trabajando en ello y ¿sabes? Tenía buena pinta -Dean se dio valor a sí mismo-. No quiero quedarme atrás en todos estos cambios porque creo que son importantes.

Sam levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

\- Te creo, y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte...

Dean estaba esperando ese momento porque sabía que su hermano le ofrecería su ayuda. Sam era así.

\- Ahora que lo dices... Me gustaría hacer un trato contigo.

\- Miedo me das -Sam dejó la copa de cristal vacía sobre la mesa y se acomodó mejor para escuchar a su hermano-. Soy todo oídos.

\- Quiero hacer un cambio contigo.

\- ¿Cambio? ¿Qué cambio?

\- Tú heredaste una casita en Lancaster, ¿no?

\- Sí. Allí tiene que estar hecha un asco. Creo que la última vez que fui fue con papá cuando se propuso enseñanos todas las tierras que iba a dejarnos.

\- Ya -Dean recordaba aquel momento como uno de los peores de su vida porque fue donde se dio cuenta de que jamás sería libre ni podría hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía su nombre ligado a un apellido y tenía obligaciones que cumplir. No había más vueltas de hoja-. Bueno, quiero cambiarte la casa.

Sam se había perdido.

\- ¿Cambiármela? Quédatela, Dean. No la he usado nunca y no creo que lo haga.

\- No. O me la cambias, o me tendré que buscar otra cosa.

Sam suspiró.

\- Bueno a ver, ¿qué me das a cambio de esa casa?

\- Mi casa de campo.

Sam lo miró pensando que ahora sí que se había vuelto loco.

\- ¿Me estás intentando cambiar tu casa de campo, que es la casa donde todos los duques de nuestra familia han vivido en vacaciones, por una casa que posiblemente esté medio derruida? Olvídalo, Dean. No voy a hacer semejante trato. Y creo que te has vuelto loco.

\- Sam -lo calmó-. No voy a usar esa casa de campo. Voy a instalarme en Lancaster con mi hijo y abriré la fábrica allí.

\- Dean. No estás siendo racional. Quizás tú no quieras esa casa, pero piensa en John.

\- John tendrá mi casa de Londres.

\- La respuesta sigue siendo no, Dean. Lo siento. Esa casa es tuya.

Dean se levantó.

\- Como quieras. Me compraré otra casa, dejaré la casa de campo abandonada y se echará todo a perder -dejó la copa sobre el mueble más cercano que pilló y caminó hacia la salida.

\- Espera -la voz de Sam lo hizo detenerse-. Vamos a hacer un trato.

Antes de volverse, Dean ocultó la sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara. Sam había picado. Siempre picaba.

\- ¿Cuál es tu trato? -Dean no se sentó, esperando a escuchar la oferta de su hermano.

\- Yo me quedaré con tu casa de campo hasta que tu hijo sea mayor de edad. Entonces la heredará él.

Dean meditó la oferta. Faltaban muchos años para eso y posiblemente él ya no lo viera, así que le pareció buen trato.

\- Acepto -le tendió la mano para sellar el pacto-. Pero durante ese tiempo la casa será tuya y podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella.

\- No la venderé si es eso lo que estás pensando.

 - De acuerdo, pero Jess podrá decorarla y ejercer su poder sobre ella.

\- Me parece bien -Sam aceptó su mano-. Así estará entretenida una temporada.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron.

\- Sam -Dean se había puesto visiblemente serio de pronto-. Si algo le pasase a mi hijo o a mí, sabes que todo es tuyo, ¿verdad?

Sam no quería hablar de ese tema.

\- Nada va a pasarte, Dean. Y a tu hijo menos, ya me encargaré yo de eso -tiró de su mano para convertir el pacto en un abrazo-. Aunque deberías dejar de montar así a caballo con el niño.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa y le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda.

\- Ellen ha vuelto a chivarse, ¿no?

\- ¡Pero si te ha visto todo Londres! -Sam tiró de él de nuevo hacia el centro del club-. Vamos a jugar a las cartas y a desplumar a estos pardillos ahora que están medio borrachos -caminó con él a su lado-. Necesitarás más pasta para abrir tu negocio, ¿no?

 

 

 

Dean llegó bastante tarde a casa. El servicio se acostaba a una hora y si hubiera querido, se habrían esperado a que él llegase. Dean veía ese gesto innecesario. Él sabía desnudarse y acostarse perfectamente solo sin la ayuda de nadie por muy borracho que llegase a casa. Cuando tuviera sesenta años y no atinara a quitarse el cinturón, entonces solicitaría los servicios de su ayuda de cámara para todo. Mientras tanto podía solo, gracias.

No le sorprendió encontrar luz bajo la puerta de la biblioteca. Sabía lo mucho que Castiel disfrutaba leyendo y era muy probable que aún estuviera ahí devorando algún libro por muy tarde que fuera.

Despacio, abrió la puerta y entró. Castiel estaba tumbado en el sofá, con un libro apoyado sobre el pecho y completamente dormido. Tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y un brazo sobre el pecho. Dean esbozó una sonrisa cálida al verle. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su dormitorio, cogió una manta de su armario y volvió de nuevo hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó, depositó con cuidado la esponjosa tela sobre Castiel intentando no despertarle.

 

Castiel no se despertó, de hecho, ahora parecía más dormido que antes. Dean lo estudió por unos minutos aprovechando que no tenía que disimular para mirarle. Jamás había dejado de pensar en esos besos que se dieron el día de su boda. Nunca había podido olvidarlos porque nunca había sentido nada así antes. Dean se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba tener a Castiel cerca, y ya no sólo por razones obvias, sino porque Castiel le hacía sentir bien, le daba esperanzas y le decía que podía hacer lo que quisiera en la vida. Ojalá tuviera razón. Ahora estaba empezando a ser él, a salir un poco del cascarón de duque donde había estado toda su vida metido, y tenía mucho miedo, porque si se equivocaba, ya no sólo perdería una cantidad importante de dinero, sino que la gente lo miraría mal. Lo curioso es que con Castiel cerca, Dean no sentía esa sensación de fracaso. No sabía qué tenía ese hombre moreno de mirada azul y labios carnosos, pero con tan solo mirarle le daba lo que Dean había estado buscando toda la vida.

En silencio, Dean abandonó la sala y cerró la puerta tras él. Esperaba que Castiel no durmiera demasiado mal en el sofá, porque sino podría hacer que le trajeran su cama a la biblioteca, o que instalasen la biblioteca en los aposentos de Castiel. Dean mandaba en esa casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera, sobre todo si era para hacer que Cas se sintiera más cómodo.

 

 

 

La mañana llegó implacable. Dean dio un par de vueltas en la cama antes de rendirse a lo evidente y tener que levantarse. El día estaba muy avanzado y él tenía mil cosas por hacer, y la primera de ellas era buscar a Castiel. Quería hablar con él sobre su idea y lo que tenía pensado hacer. No es que necesitara su bendición, pero Castiel tenía gran parte de culpa de que Dean hubiera dejado de ser una seta y empezar a luchar por ser él mismo. Fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca, donde parecía estar todo el tiempo, pero no había nadie. La manta con la que lo había tapado la noche anterior estaba bien doblada a un lado del sofá y sobre él había un libro. Dean se acercó y lo cogió. Lord Byron. No supo muy bien por qué, pero no le sorprendió que Castiel estuviera leyendo ese libro. Fue a darse la vuelta para salir a buscarle cuando varias voces en el exterior le llamaron la atención. Se asomó a la ventana y miró a la terraza; allí, Ellen, Castiel y John parecían estar pasando un buen rato. Sentados en un banco de piedra al sol, Castiel sostenía entre las manos uno de los libros desplegables de su hijo y parecía estar contándole una historia sobre cada uno de los dibujos de las hojas. Dean no acertaba a oírle bien, pero la historia parecía muy entretenida. Al menos su hijo ni pestañeaba de lo atento que estaba a sus palabras. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió al ver a su primogénito tan feliz en compañía de Castiel. Para él era muy importante que ambos se llevaran bien, aunque aún no tuviera muy claro lo que iba a ser de su vida.

Finalmente pudo hablar con él a media tarde, justo antes de la cena. Dean no esperó más para decirle lo que llevaba todo el día pensando. Lo guió hacia su despacho y y tras él cerró la puerta.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo, Cas -no tenía muy claro el motivo, pero Dean no podía dejar de llamarle por la abreviatura que le había puesto cuando le conoció.

Castiel asintió.

\- A mí también me gustaría hablar contigo.

Dean no pudo evitar que ese momento le recordara al día de su boda, cuando le dijo a Anna que tenía que hablar con ella y ella se le adelantó. Ésta vez no le iba a pasar lo mismo.

\- Déjame decirte primero lo mío -insistió a riesgo de parecer poco cortés-. Cas, voy a abrir mi propia fábrica.

Castiel no se había sentado. Eso le permitió darse la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Cómo te has decidido a dar ese paso?

\- He estado pensándolo mucho y no oigo más que augurios y presagios para el futuro y, bueno... no quiero quedarme atrás. Quiero que John tenga una buena vida correspondiente a los tiempos que corran si la cosa se pone difícil y yo... -hizo una pausa para mirarle fijamente-. Quiero ser yo por primera vez en mi vida.

Castiel lo miró con orgullo. Era extraño, porque Dean podía ser su cuñado, pero él no lo veía como tal, y eso estaba mal, por eso tenía que poner tierra de por medio cuanto antes.

\- Quiero montar una fábrica textil y quiero que me ayudes, Cas -Dean se acercó peligrosamente a él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal y aspirando prácticamente su piel-. Tú me has animado a pensar que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y eso voy a hacer -se arrimó tanto a sus labios que sin evitarlo más los rozó mientras hablaba-. Voy a mudarme a Lancaster -volvió a darle un suave beso en los labios-. Vente conmigo, Cas. Podemos empezar allí los dos juntos. Podemos ser nosotros, como realmente queramos. Dime que sí, Cas, que te vendrás conmigo.

Castiel había permanecido estoico todo ese rato. Conforme Dean se había ido acercando, él había empezado a notar cómo comenzaban a temblarle las rodillas, y cuando lo besó, creyó que se desharía ahí mismo, que no seguiría con la decisión que había tomado, pero se sorprendió oyéndose hablar.

\- Voy a regresar a Inverness, Dean. Voy a ingresar en la orden Franciscana.

Dean parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dean... -Castiel reaccionó cuando el otro se había echado hacia atrás y lo miraba con el semblante enfadado.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Cas? ¿Así es como vas a ser feliz? -escupió-. ¿Ocultando lo que verdaderamente sientes porque no tienes lo que hay que tener para enfrentarte a ti mismo?

\- Es curioso que seas tú el que me diga esas palabras, Dean -Castiel no quería pelear con él, sólo que entendiera el por qué de su decisión-. No me escondo y nunca lo he hecho. Me gusta ayudar a los demás y eso es lo que quiero hacer.

Dean pensó en rogarle, que le ayudara a él, pero se contuvo. Castiel parecía haber tomado ya una decisión.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

Dean asintió. Se lamió los labios y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

\- Dean.

Éste se volvió cuando oyó su nombre.

\- Ya he mandado una carta a la abadía y me esperan en unos días. Había pensado quedarme un par de días más aquí si no es mucha molestia.

\- Esta casa también es tuya, Cas, quédate todo el tiempo que necesites -atinó a decir con la voz más ronca que antes-. ¿Necesitas alguna cosa más?

\- No -Castiel no podía apartar los ojos de él-. Gracias.

Dean asintió y sin decir nada más salió de su despacho.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Castiel cerró los ojos y saboreó el beso que Dean le había dejado sobre los labios. Estuvo un rato recorriéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua, y cada vez que lo hacía, su piel se erizaba siendo consciente que apenas unos minutos antes, Dean le había dejado su sabor y una parte de él en ese último beso.

Se intentó convencer de que había hecho lo correcto. Sí, él tenía una misión en la vida y era esa. Lo lamentaba mucho, pero Dean y él tenían caminos distintos.

 

 

 

Dean apenas lo vio en los siguientes días. Ni siquiera comieron juntos. Al principio Dean pensó que lo estaba esquivando, luego supo que Castiel no tenía horarios. Por lo que sabía según le había dicho la cocinera, Castiel no solía cenar y comía muy pronto. Incluso a menudo comía en la cocina junto al servicio. Dean sabía que Castiel era así, de hecho le era más fácil imaginárselo sentado en la mesa con el resto de los camareros y su ayuda de cámara comiendo en platos de madera, que en una mesa con cubiertos de plata y vinos caros. Dean lo envidió y supo que las palabras que le había dicho el otro día no habían sido justas, porque a diferencia de él, Castiel sí que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Con calma, cenó solo y luego salió un rato al club. O al menos eso pensó al principio, cuando iba sentado en el carruaje pensando en echar una par de partidas a las cartas y tomarse algún que otro oporto con algún amigo y volver tranquilamente a casa. El final fue muy distinto cuando Dean tuvo que ser ayudado por el cochero a entrar en la casa. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y ya no quedaba casi nadie en el club, el resto de los que habían estado bebiendo con él se habían montado en un carruaje y habían partido a alguna zona poco recomendable de la ciudad. Gracias a los cielos Dean no estaba tan borracho como para hacer una tontería de esa clase.

Amanecía cuando llegó a casa. Con la ayuda de ese buen hombre, Dean se arrastró por el vestíbulo, intentando desprenderse de la capa y del resto de cosas que le sobraban.

\- Milord, creo que será mejor que vayamos a sus aposentos y se desnude allí.

\- No -ladró, y siguió quitándose la chaqueta y los guantes, pero parecían no querer abandonar su cuerpo.

\- Yo le ayudaré, puede retirarse -la voz de Castiel retumbó desde el final de la escalera. Sin prisa alguna, fue bajando los escalones uno a uno mientras era observado por los dos hombres.

El cochero hizo una reverencia visiblemente agradecido, y se retiró dejándoles solo. Dean se rió.

\- ¿Te he despertado?

\- No -Castiel dejó una maleta en el suelo a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde vas? -Dean no había visto antes la maleta.

\- Te dije hace unos días que me iba. ¿No te acuerdas?

Claro que se acordaba. No había podido pensar en ninguna otra maldita cosa en esos días. De hecho su estado de esa noche era gran parte su culpa.

\- Ah, sí -disimuló como si realmente no le importara gran cosa.

Castiel pareció que iba a decir algo, pero en el último momento se quedó callado.

\- Dean, quiero darte las gracias por tu hospitalidad y comprensión. Te escribiré para ver cómo crece John y cómo te va con la fábrica.

Dean asintió pero no dijo nada.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

¡Ese era el momento! ¡Esas eran las palabras que Dean estaba esperando! Pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera pareció inmutarse. Hipó aburrido y caminó tambaleante para alejarse de él.

\- Que te vaya bien, Cas.

Parecía que Castiel no esperaba esas palabras. Se agachó para coger su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Cas -lo llamó en el último segundo, justo cuando salía por la puerta.

Castiel se detuvo y volvió la cabeza.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tienes carruaje? Puedes llevarte el mío si quieres -no lo tenía muy claro y posiblemente fueran los efectos del alcohol, pero Dean juraría que algo dejó de brillar en la cara de Castiel. Fuera lo que fuese, desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

\- No te preocupes. Ya lo tengo todo organizado -respondió. Se cambió la maleta de mano y con la otra mano apretó el pomo de la puerta-. Adiós, Dean.

Dean no tuvo tiempo a responder cuando la puerta se cerró del todo dejándole solo en la entrada de esa enorme casa. No hacía ni un minuto que Castiel se había ido y ese sitio le pareció más lúgubre y triste que nunca. Tambaleándose por el pasillo de la planta baja, Dean se arrastró hacia su despacho y una vez allí se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Todo le daba vueltas y el estómago parecía estar librando su propia lucha personal.

 

 

 

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Dean se removió intentando apartar la claridad. Se dio la vuelta y sin acordarse de que estaba en el sofá de su despacho, cayó al suelo con un ruido seco y rotundo. Lo peor no fue la rodilla o el estómago, sino la cabeza. Le retumbó tanto el cerebro que por unos segundos vio doble. Boca abajo, gateó para ponerse de pie. Ese esfuerzo le costó como si hubiera intentado cambiar el orden en que giraba el mundo. Como pudo, se levantó y tiró de la campanilla. Ellen apareció tras la llamada. Eso no era buena señal.

\- Ellen -Dean se sentó tras la enorme mesa de madera y se frotó la cabeza-. ¿Está John bien?

La mujer lo miró severamente.

\- Sí, pero los dientes no le han dejado dormir bien. Aunque por lo que veo no es el único que no ha dormido bien la pasada noche -rumió por lo bajo.

Dean la escuchó, pero no estaba de humor para enfrentarla.

\- ¿Podrías traerme un café, por favor? -Dean tenía los dedos hundidos en la cabeza, despeinándose con el masaje que se estaba dando-. Bien cargado.

\- Pronto se servirá la cena, milord. ¿Se lo traigo igualmente?

¿La cena? Dean miró por la ventana y se arrepintió en seguida cuando la claridad le provocó punzadas en distintas zonas de la cabeza.

\- Sí, da igual -gimió.

\- Sí, milord -la mujer se dio la vuelta para cumplir con la orden cuando la voz del duque la detuvo.

\- Ellen.

\- ¿Sí, milord?

\- ¿Puede decirle a Castiel que me gustaría hablar con él?

Ella lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Su cuñado, milord?

Dean la miró como si fuera tonta. ¿Acaso conocía a más Castieles?

\- Sí -gruñó impacientándose. Necesitaba hablar con él y tenía que hacerlo ya-. Dile que venga a verme, por favor.

\- Creo que no voy a poder, milord, porque el señor se ha ido esta mañana a primera hora -respondió sin apartar la mirada de él-. Pensé que se había despedido de él.

Dean parpadeó confundido. Poco a poco las imágenes acontecidas esa mañana le invadieron la mente y recordó, tristemente, que Castiel ya no estaba.

\- Dile a Charles que prepare mi caballo. El negro -se levantó rápidamente aún sabiendo que la habitación le daría vueltas alarmantemente-. Es urgente.

Ella lo vio salir y asintió. No sabía qué había pasado y por qué buscaba el duque tan desesperadamente a su cuñado, pero no iba a quedarse allí parada a riesgo de ganarse un grito. Corrió por la casa en busca de Charles. Si el duque quería el caballo negro, se le ensillaría el caballo negro.

 

 

 

El caballo negro del duque de Winchester había sido traído especialmente para él desde España. De pura sangre y grande como él solo, ese caballo era fuerte, ágil, monstruoso y veloz. Justo lo que Dean necesitaba si quería alcanzar a Castiel.

No podía permitir que ingresara en la orden. Era un error. Esa misma mañana tendría que haberlo detenido. Tendría que haberle dicho que se quedara con él, que lo ayudara. Incluso el mismo Castiel le había insinuado que si necesitaba algo de él, que lo localizara. Maldición, ¿se podía ser más inútil? No se podía más señales con menos palabras y Dean las había pasado por alto todas. Maldita fuera su estúpida personalidad y las cantidades ingentes de alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse toda la ropa; se puso las botas altas de montar, los guantes de cuero recio y la capa de viaje. El duque montó en el caballo en cuanto estuvo listo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. La tela oscura de la ropa volaba tras él y con la caída del sol, el viento cortante le hacía mella en la cara. Él sólo conocía una ruta de transporte que iba hacia el norte, pero podía haber varios carruajes. La pregunta ahora era ¿en cuál iría Castiel?

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**CAPITULO 4**

 

 

 

Dean cabalgó como nunca en su vida. Azuzó al caballo hasta ponerlo al límite y rastreó todas las rutas que conocía. Se encontró con varias diligencias de carruajes, y tuvo que parar a más de una para averiguar a dónde iban. Desde Londres salían caravanas de carruajes y diligencias para todas partes y buscar un coche entre cientos era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. 

Al oscurecer no perdió la esperanza, y eso que tenía sobradas razones para ello, porque una espesa niebla lo había eclipsado todo. Con esa poca visibilidad, lo más recomendable era bajar el ritmo o abandonar la búsqueda para cuando el tiempo mejorase, pero Dean no lo hizo. Corría el riesgo de dañar al animal o partirse él mismo el cuello, pero eso no parecía importarle. Tenía que localizar a Castiel antes de que llegase a la abadía de Inverness o lo perdería para siempre.

El primer alto en el camino de manera oficial fue una posada en un pueblo llamado Coventry, casi llegando a la ciudad de Birmingham. Parecía que no hacía mucho habían llegado nuevos huéspedes y eso allí, en mitad de la nada, era extraño. Dean desmontó y caminó con paso firme hacia la posada. 

Fue consciente de que en cuanto abrió la puerta, muchas miradas se volvieron hacia él, y ya no sólo por las malas pintas que tenía cubierto de fango y polvo de la cabeza a los pies, sino por su porte. Un miembro de la nobleza podía ser distinguido por su forma de andar y moverse aunque vistiera los harapos más pobres. Ciertamente Dean exudaba ese poder por cada poro de su piel.

Localizando al posadero caminó hacia él.

\- Quiero saber si un tal Castiel Milton viaja en la diligencia que ha llegado hace poco.

El posadero lo miró aburrido sin dejarse intimidar. Estaba detrás de la barra y limpiaba un vaso con un trapo que estaba más sucio que limpio.

\- No estoy autorizado a revelar esa clase de información -el gran bigote del hombre apenas se movía cuando hablaba-. Y tengo todas las habitaciones completas. Si quiere un sitio para dormir, tendrá que irse al establo.

Obviamente ese hombre no sabía con quién estaba hablando. Dean decidió darle una oportunidad más antes de partirle las dos piernas. Con calma, sacó un par de monedas del saco que llevaba colgado en la cintura y las puso sobre la barra. El posadero abrió los ojos como platos. Esas no eran monedas corrientes, ¡eran monedas de oro! Con manos ávidas, cogió las monedas y las mordió, comprobando que eran auténticas. Nervioso, fue corriendo a por la lista de pasajeros que había llegado en la diligencia.

\- Castiel Milton -murmuró mientras analizaba varios papeles. Parecía que habían llegado varios carruajes a la vez-. ¡Ahá, aquí está! Segunda planta, habitación del fondo.

\- Gracias -a Dean apenas le dio tiempo de subir el primer escalón cuando el posadero le bloqueó el paso. Con desidia, el duque lo miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Ocurre alguna otra cosa?

\- Milord -el tono del posadero ya no era tan irreverente como antes-. Aunque mi posada es un lugar humilde y con poco estilo, es un lugar decente. Aquí no permitimos esa... clase de encuentros.

Dean levantó una ceja. Impaciente y visiblemente más cabreado que antes, bajó el escalón que había subido y se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre. El posadero dio un paso hacia atrás visiblemente asustado. 

\- Castiel Milton es mi cuñado -escupió con desprecio y muy lentamente para que el posadero le entendiera bien-. Y pertenece a la orden franciscana de la abadía de Inverness. 

\- Lo siento, milord, no lo sabía. Yo...

\- A partir de ahora se guardará cualquier cualquier tipo de comentario que tenga sobre mi persona. ¿He sido claro?

El posadero asintió muerto de miedo. Dean le lanzó otra moneda indicándole así que mantuviera la boca cerrada y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a subir los dos tramos de escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. 

Caminó solemne por el pasillo hacia la habitación del fondo. Al llegar, respiró hondo y dio dos golpes rotundos sobre la madera. Luego espero a que le abrieran.

 

Castiel estaba tumbado sobre la cama leyendo cuando el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo. ¿Quién podía ser? Allí no conocía a nadie y tampoco ese era el mejor lugar del mundo para hacer amigos. Los timos y los robos en las posadas estaban a la orden del día, así que se quedó mirando la puerta, pero no abrió. Él no llevaba nada de valor, pero no era estúpido y no iba a exponerse a un peligro innecesario.

De nuevo el golpe en la puerta lo alertó. Castiel se incorporó y se quedó mirando la madera como si pudiera ver tras ella. Tanta insistencia no era normal. Se levantó y caminó cauteloso. Abriría sólo un poco para ver de quién se trataba y se excusaría diciendo que estaba ocupado. Cuando abrió para ver quién llamaba con tanta insistencia, Castiel se encontró con la mirada verde del duque. Estupefacto, abrió la puerta del todo. Dean aprovechó su desconcierto para colarse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. 

No cruzaron ninguna palabra, sólo les bastó las miradas que se echaron para decirse todo lo que tenían que decirse, y sin esperar más, Dean fue a por él.

Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y lo guió hacia sus labios. Lo besó como si hubiera estado hambriento de su roce y de su piel durante años. Quizás así había sido. Lo arrinconó contra la pared y se pegó a él, ansioso por sentirle cerca. 

\- Cas -murmuró mientras lo besaba una y otra vez-. Cas.

Castiel era incapaz de responder, ya no sólo porque tenía los labios ocupados, sino porque Dean estaba haciéndole trizas con su voz. Nadie jamás había pronunciado su nombre de esa manera, y Dean sabía perfectamente qué tono usar para dejarle fuera de combate.

No supo cuánto tiempo se estuvieron besando, sólo que Dean mandaba, y hasta que éste no dio por terminado ese acalorado saludo, no comenzó a explicar el por qué de su presencia.

Cuando se alejó de él apenas un paso para mirarle a los ojos, las pupilas de Castiel brillaban azules mirándole directamente. Estaba esperando una explicación, un por qué a todo eso, y Dean iba a dárselo.

\- No puedes irte y dejarme solo, Cas -comenzó-. Te necesito.

Castiel frunció el ceño porque el duque podría necesitar muchas cosas, pero él no era una de ellas.

\- Vas a comenzar una nueva vida y es normal que tengas tus dudas, Dean, pero no me necesitas en absoluto.

Dean se mordió los labios. Explicarse atropelladamente no iba a arreglar nada.

\- Estoy cansado de la doble moralidad que nos rodea, Cas. No entiendo por qué un hombre que tiene una fábrica no puede tener el mismo respeto que yo. También sé que la alta sociedad me acabará mirando mal cuando se enteren de que tengo un negocio, pero todo eso me da igual. Yo quiero estar contigo.

Castiel parpadeó abrumado por sus palabras.

\- Jamás podremos estar juntos, Dean. La sociedad no lo permitiría.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda la sociedad! -gritó. Luego se controló sabiendo que podían oírle desde la habitación de al lado, por eso bajó el tono-. Podemos vivir juntos, Cas. Vente conmigo a Lancaster, montemos la fábrica juntos. A los ojos de los demás yo seré el duque viudo que echa terriblemente de menos a su mujer y tú serás el hermano de mi difunta esposa. Nadie tiene por qué saber la verdad.

\- No me importa lo que piensen los demás sobre mí, Dean. Llevo muchos años siendo consciente que todo el mundo tiene secretos que guardar, pero jamás me perdonaría que mi actitud o mi comportamiento perjudicaran el futuro de tu hijo.

Dean lo miró fijamente, siendo consciente de que algo había estallado en su pecho y que por mucho que se lo propusiera, ya no había marcha atrás. Jamás habría otra opción en la que no estuviera Castiel junto a él.

\- Ven conmigo, Cas. Te cuidaré y te daré lo que nunca nadie te ha dado.

Castiel lo miró impactado por esas palabras. Se había perdido en esa última frase y no tenía muy claro qué era eso que Dean podía darle y otros no.

\- ¿Qué puedes darme tú que no puedan darme los demás?

\- Mi corazón -respondió sinceramente-. Sé que ahora no es gran cosa, pero te aseguro que es lo único puro que tengo y que es mío de verdad. No me ha venido impuesto con el título porque si así fuera, habría seguido las normas de la sociedad hace tiempo y me habría doblegado a ellas. Pero no, Cas, mi corazón es lo único que soy y ahora, si quieres, todo lo que soy es tuyo.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa extraña. Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, pero en lugar de eso le acarició la espalda y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Dean se dejó abrazar y disfrutó del momento. Cuando Castiel le palmeó la espalda, una nube de polvo salió de su ropa y voló sobre ellos durante varios segundos antes de posarse en el suelo.

\- Debo de tener una pinta horrible -sonrió.

Castiel no respondió. Se limitó a mirar cómo Dean caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría. En medio del pasillo alzó la voz.

\- Posadero -lo llamó firme y rotundo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde unos pasos acelerados subían por la escalera.

\- ¿Me llamaba, milord?

\- Sí. Necesito que me preparen un baño.

\- Sí, milord. Podemos traerle la tina aquí y llenársela de agua caliente.

\- Perfecto -luego se volvió hacia Castiel-. ¿Has cenado?

Castiel negó con la cabeza, asombrado del carisma de Dean.

\- Traiga también algo para dos. Estofado o lo que tengan -se echó mano a la bolsa de cuero y sacó varias monedas-. Queremos la cena en cuanto pueda, y si el baño lo tiene listo antes de una hora, se ganará otro par de monedas de oro.

Al hombre le brillaron los ojos.

\- En menos de diez minutos le subiré la cena, milord, y mientras tanto le iremos preparando el baño para que no tenga que esperar.

\- Perfecto. Gracias -volvió a la habitación y cerró tras él.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que usas tu título y tu nombre para ejercer poder sobre ese hombre?

Dean se volvió para mirarle. Castiel se había apoyado en el borde de la mesa mientras hablaba. Con calma, Dean se dirigió hacia él y lo subió al mueble para acomodarse más tranquilamente entre sus piernas.

\- Ya le traté antes así y aún no sabía quién era yo -le comentó mientras hundía la cabeza en su cuello-. No uso mi título; uso parte de mi encanto.

Castiel no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Sonrió al notar las cosquillas que la respiración de Dean le estaba haciendo sobre la sensible piel del cuello.

\- ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado? -Dean volvió a sus labios mientras Castiel lo rodeaba con las piernas. Dean las recorrió, instándole a que no las separase y no le dejase ir nunca. 

Antes de lo que hubiera querido, un par toques sonaron en la puerta. 

\- La cena, milord.

Dean se separó con desgana de Cas y fue a abrir la puerta. Espero a que éste se bajara de la mesa para abrir.

\- Deje la bandeja sobre la mesa, por favor.

El posadero entró cargando con maestría una bandeja grande con dos cuencos llenos hasta el borde, una jarra de vino, dos vasos, pan y uvas. Cuando lo dejó todo bien dispuesto, se marchó tras hacer una torpe reverencia. Dean, que se había quedado al lado de la puerta, la cerró cuando el hombre se marchó atropelladamente.

Con tranquilidad cenaron juntos. Dean le contó su idea sobre la Spinning Jenny y todo lo que llevaba adelantado. Castiel escuchaba atento, orgulloso de los logros del duque. Cuando apenas hubieron terminado de cenar, llegó el baño. Varios hombres colocaron una tina bastante grande en una esquina de la habitación. Luego trajeron varios cubos con agua caliente y llenaron el baño hasta más de la mitad. De nuevo el posadero apareció para recoger la bandeja y de nuevo poner la mano recordándole al duque sus palabras. Dean sonrió y pagó lo prometido.

\- Mi hija vendrá en unos minutos con algunas toallas y jabón.

Dean asintió. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, una hermosa muchacha morena, de piel blanca y pechos enormes, apareció en la habitación. Primero pareció desconcertada por encontrar a dos hombres allí dentro, pero cosas peores había visto en su corta vida. Además, no estaba ante la presencia de dos hombres cualquiera, y ya no hablaba sólo del título nobiliario de uno de ellos, sino de la buena porte que lucían los huéspedes.

\- Aquí le traigo jabón y varias toallas, milord -la chica caminó contoneándose hacia la cama para dejar las cosas allí encima. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel, que era el que más cerca quedaba de ella-. Si quiere, puedo ayudarle a quitarse la ropa y a frotarle la espalda con jabón. O lo que quiera.

El color rojo que alcanzó la cara de Castiel fue bastante visible. Dean tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Divertido, caminó hacia la chica para tomarla suavemente por el brazo y conducirla hacia la puerta.

\- Mi cuñado y yo le agradecemos sus servicios -le tendió un par de monedas-. Le agradecería que por la mañana nos avisara con el tiempo suficiente para desayunar antes de que saliera la primera diligencia hacia el norte.

La cara de la chica brilló de felicidad al ver que había ganado más que en toda esa semana y sin necesidad de levantarse la falda.

\- ¡Gracias, milord! -respondió encantada-. Les avisaré a primera hora sin falta. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no duden en llamarme.

Antes de marcharse, la chica le guiñó un ojo a Castiel, y éste volvió a ponerse colorado. Dean cerró la puerta para poder reírse a gusto.

\- Dime que una mujer no puede contigo, Cas, por favor -Dean se acercó a él aún riéndose.

\- No... no estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos -respondió tímidamente.

Entonces Dean dejó de reírse. 

\- ¿Nunca has...? ¿Nunca has estado con ninguna mujer?

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y con algún hombre?

De nuevo una negación.

\- He dedicado mi vida a Dios, Dean. No he hecho otra cosa más que ayudar a los demás.

Dean se puso algo nervioso porque esas palabras sólo podían significar que Castiel era virgen, y Dios tuviera misericordia de su alma, pero ese dato lo puso tremendamente erecto.

-Voy a salir un momento -Dean señaló hacia la puerta como si ésta hubiera cambiado de sitio-. Puedes ir bañándote tú.

Castiel lo miró extrañado. Cuando era pequeño, recordaba que siempre se bañaban por jerarquía, y él ciertamente nunca era el primer en bañarse. Entre ellos dos, Dean tenía el privilegio de ir primero, pero claro, le había dado una orden. En teoría tenía que obedecer, ¿no? Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua. El calor lo acogió y lo envolvió, transmitiéndole una sensación de confort a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se relajó mientras Dean volvía. 

El duque no había ido demasiado lejos. Daba vueltas por el pasillo de la segunda planta dándole tiempo a Castiel a que se desnudara y se pusiera cómodo. Sabía que se moriría de vergüenza si tenía que quitarse la ropa delante de él. También podía habérsela quitado él y haberse bañado juntos, pero Dean traía tanta mugre encima del viaje que lo último que quería era dejarle el agua negra para que Cas se bañara. Ni hablar. 

Golpeó un par de veces la maderea anunciando su llegada y entró. Cuando pasó, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se quedó mirando la cara de felicidad que tenía Castiel. Entonces sonrió.

\- ¿Está bien el agua? 

\- Está perfecta -Castiel abrió los ojos para mirarle y se incorporó en la tina. El agua le llegaba a la mitad del estómago y revelaban unos pezones rosados y perfectos. Encima de uno de ellos, un descarado lunar parecía estar dibujado sobre la piel-, pero creo que deberías de haberte bañado tú primero, Dean. En casa siempre nos bañábamos por jerarquía.

Dean sonrió pensando la de veces que se habían bañado él y Sam juntos.

\- Cas -se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló al lado de la tina-. Eso se hace en las casas poco pudientes o si hay muchos niños pequeños. Puedo pagar para que nos preparen otro baño si quisiera.

\- Usas el dinero para todo, Dean.

\- Para eso lo tengo, ¿no?

Castiel paseó la mano sobre la superficie del agua comprobando la temperatura.

\- ¿Vas a pedir otro baño para ti, entonces?

Dean alargó el brazo y lo estiró hasta llegar a la cama, donde la chica había puestas las toallas. Cogió un paño pequeño que estaba bien doblado y con él en la mano lo sumergió en el agua.

\- No -lo miró-. Voy a bañarte yo a ti.

Las palabras se le amontonaron en la garganta y murieron en sus labios cuando Castiel vio la mano de Dean desaparecer bajo el agua. 

Mojó el trapo y luego cogió el jabón, lo frotó hasta que hizo abundante espuma y luego lo llevó hacia uno de los hombros de Castiel. Éste reaccionó irguiendo la espalda por el roce. De adulto jamás se había bañado con nadie y por descontado que nadie le había frotado el cuerpo con jabón. Hasta ahora.

Dean le recorrió los hombros, los brazos y la espalda con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a romperse si apretaba demasiado. Luego, con el mismo trapo, lo volvió a mojar y lo escurrió sobre su cabeza, mojándole el pelo mientras se lo echaba hacia atrás. Dejando el trozo de tela a un lado, Dean se enjabonó bien las manos para lavarle el cabello. Castiel cerró los ojos relajándose mientras sentía la yema de esos dedos aplicar la presión justa sobre su cráneo. Los dedos de Dean se movían con maestría. Cuando le enjabonó toda la cabeza, enjuagó el paño y le aclaró los cabellos hasta dejarlos completamente aclarados y echados hacia atrás. 

\- ¿Te gusta?

Castiel no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo de sentir. Estaba tan relajado que no se percató de que la mano de Dean bajaba por su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura. Allí fue directo y le tocó la erección que tenía. 

\- Lo siento -Castiel pegó un salto en el agua e intentó librarse del agarre del Dean-. No pretendía estar así.

\- Yo no lo siento -Dean comenzó a mover la mano. Lo tenía cogido cuan largo era y había comenzado a acariciarle con el puño cerrado, notando cómo crecía en su mano. Le dio igual estar mojándose la manga de la camisa. Quería a Castiel tal y como lo tenía ahora.

\- Dean... -la voz le salió como un jadeo. Estaba agarrado al borde de la tina, con las palmas fuertemente apretadas y las piernas abiertas todo lo máximo que el espacio le permitía. 

\- ¿Te gusta? -Dean volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta. Para él era muy importante que estuviera disfrutando.

Castiel asintió. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío con miles de sensaciones contradictorias, pero eso era lo único que tenía en claro; la mano de Dean lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- Sí -gimió.

\- ¿Quieres que siga?

No tenía muy claro qué era seguir. No sabía lo que venía luego, pero si era igual de placentero que eso, lo recibiría encantado. 

\- Sí -respiró por la boca intentando ganar algo de oxígeno-. No sé qué sigue, Dean. 

El duque sonrió. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Castiel y comenzó a ejercer presión con la lengua allá donde notaba que el pulso se iba acelerando. Con la otra mano seguía acariciándole hasta que poco a poco fue bajando, le dio un suave apretón a los testículos y siguió su camino. Le costó hacerse paso con dos dedos por entre sus nalgas. Castiel lo ayudó en su avance resbalándose un poco hacia abajo para estar más accesible si lo necesitaba. Cuando Dean llegó a su entrada, jugueteó con un dedo antes de abrirse paso apenas un milímetro en él. Castiel se contrajo en el acto tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo.

\- Cas -Dean le habló entre beso y beso-. Necesito que estés relajado.

\- No sé si esto es bueno, Dean.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿A ti te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, lo que estás sintiendo?

Castiel asintió y Dean sonrió consciente de que todo eso era nuevo y extraño para él.

\- Entonces es bueno -lo tranquilizó-. Confía en mí. 

Y realmente confiaba en él, por eso se obligó a relajarse. No tenía duda de que Dean jamás le haría daño, por eso se dejó llevar.

 

 

 

A Dean le costó introducir un segundo dedo. Llevaba un buen rato amoldándole con uno solo, abriéndose paso en él mientras le arrancaba pequeños jadeos entre los labios. No sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más sin sacarle del agua a rastras y hundirse en él en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque él ya no podía más. Llevaba desde que empezó con todo eso con una erección que podría rivalizar con el mismo mundo, y cada vez que Castiel contraía sus músculos alrededor de él, Dean agonizaba un poco. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, se incorporó al lado de la tina y alargó la mano para coger la toalla grande que quedaba doblaba sobre la cama. Cogió de la mano a Castiel y tiró de él hasta ponerle de pie en la bañera. El agua resbaló por su cuerpo mostrando el cuerpo delgado y bien definido que tenía ese hombre. Y su erección. Se ruborizó levemente sabiéndose desnudo frente a su mirada, pero Dean no le dio tiempo de más, le pasó la toalla por los hombros y lo ayudó a salir de la tina. Luego lo tumbó en la cama, ésta vez con algo menos de delicadeza. El duque se desprendió de sus ropas polvorientas en cuestión de segundos y trepó sobre el cuerpo de Castiel para tumbarse encima. 

\- No te aplasto, ¿verdad? -le guiñó un ojo sabiendo que no, pero distraerle era una buena táctica para que ambos se relajaran.

\- No -esbozó una sonrisa-. Dean.

\- ¿Hm? -Dean no podía apartar la mirada de él.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos? 

Dean no había olvidado jamás ese momento cuando bajaba por la escalera preguntándose quién era ese hombre de ojos azules y labios hechos para pecar.

\- Sí -le respondió sin añadir nada de lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije cuando me estabas probando tu ropa?

Dean hizo una mueca con la cara porque en ese momento no estaba todo lo centrado que podía estar.

\- No caigo ahora.

\- Cuando me pusiste ese carísimo traje, te dije que eso era la cosa con más valor que había tenido encima -sonrió-. Hasta ahora.

El estómago de Dean dio un salto, impidiéndole respirar, pensar, hablar. Sólo estaba ese deseo primario de coger a Castiel entre sus brazos y darle lo mejor que su patética existencia tuviera para ofrecerle. Se agachó y lo besó en los labios, capturándole su respiración y haciéndola suya. Mientras le desarmaba de esa manera, Dean fue ocupando su lugar entre las piernas de Castiel, haciéndose un hueco entre sus muslos. La toalla mojada había quedado bajo ellos, lo que estaba bien pensado, por si manchaban algo.

Tras incorporarse de rodillas, Dean le sostuvo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras con la otra mano se tomaba la erección y la guiaba hacia la entrada de Castiel. Antes de incursionar en él, se llevó sus propios dedos a los labios y se los chupó. Luego los guió hacia los rosados pliegues de Castiel y lo embadurnó completamente. Acto seguido se adentró en él.

 

 

Decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo porque Castiel era más estrecho de lo que se había imagino en un principio. No era lo mismo dos dedos que el tamaño de su erección, por eso Dean avanzó con cuidado aunque muriera en el intento. Agachó la cabeza para ver cómo se deslizaba milímetro a milímetro en ese apretado cuerpo. 

Castiel lo notaba avanzar en él. Sentía esa extraña sensación recorrerle de arriba a abajo. Jadeaba viendo cómo a Dean le era cada vez más complicado contenerse. Le temblaba las manos y sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano yendo poco a poco. 

\- Dean -tras intentarlo un par de veces, la voz de Cas salió suave entre sus labios-. Sigue.

Dean lo miró. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida. Asintió por inercia, porque realmente no podía aguantar más. Se afianzó mejor entre sus piernas y comenzó a salir y a entrar en él incrementando el ritmo. Castiel apretó los dientes porque la primera sensación no fue placentera en absoluto, pero en cuanto Dean cambió de ángulo, todo se volvió difuso. Contrajo su cuerpo y se tensó, sabiendo que quedaba lo mejor por llegar.

Y Dean no le defraudó; le sostuvo las caderas mientras arremetía en él un par de veces más hasta que se corrió dentro en una última sacudida. Ahogó un gruñido mientras se contraía, dejándose llevar por esa placentera sensación. Castiel se maravilló de ese cuerpo duro y firme, ahora completamente sudado que arremetía contra él. Notó un calor abrasador dentro y supo que Dean era el causante de todo eso. Pensó que ahí acabaría todo, pero se equivocaba; el duque le cogió la erección que rogaba por ser atendida y comenzó a masturbarle. Castiel arqueó la espalda. Eran un millón de sensaciones contra las que luchar, así que sólo pudo hacer lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento; dejarse llevar. 

Castiel comenzó a gemir mientras se corría. Dean le puso una mano sobre los labios para intentar acallarle. No quería que se metieran en ningún lío, porque había cosas que ni el dinero podría acallar si llegaban a saberse. Sin abandonar el ritmo, lo siguió acariciando hasta que Castiel cayó desplomado sobre el colchón. Había estado respirando trabajosamente, moviendo los labios bajo la palma de Dean, hasta que acabó dándole sin querer pequeños besos. Dean sonrió percatándose de ese dato. Sospechaba que Castiel no era consciente, y eso fue lo que más le gustó.

\- ¿Bien? -se dejó caer sobre él, sin importarle la sensación húmeda de su estómago.

Castiel no tuvo fuerzas para responder. Le sonrió y se quedó tumbado debajo de él preocupado porque no tenía muy claro si su corazón volvería a latir algún día de manera normal. 

Con desgana, porque no quería abandonar ese cuerpo, Dean se incorporó. Salió de él lentamente y se fue hacia la tina. Mientras se metía, vio cómo Castiel se movía para sacar la toalla de debajo de su cuerpo y la dejaba a su alcance a los pies de la cama. Dean se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se sentó en la bañera. El agua ya estaba fría, pero no le importó porque eso ayudó a relajar los músculos y refrescarse del sofoco que sentía. Apenas tardó diez minutos en enjabonarse el cuerpo y la cabeza y aclararse luego. Cuando salió, Castiel ya se había quedado dormido. Pensó en vestirse de nuevo y meterse en la cama, pero su ropa estaba amontonada en el suelo llenas de barro. No podía dormir así. Además, Castiel estaba desnudo entre las sábanas, y lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era tumbarse junto a él y dormir. Sucumbiendo a sus propios deseos, Dean se acostó a su lado, tapó a ambos con la manta y se relajó. En cuestión de segundos se quedó dormido.

 

 

El duque abrió los ojos parpadeando perezosamente. Cuando estuvo completamente despierto, descubrió la cara de Cas muy próxima a la suya. No sabía por qué, pero tenía una sonrisa picarona en el rostro. Pronto comprendió el por qué; cuando Castiel movió una mano sobre su entrepierna y le acarició tímidamente la erección.

\- Cuidado, Cas, porque si juegas con fuego, acabarás quemándote -lo advirtió sabiendo que su miembro crecía por momentos.

\- Nunca había tocado así a nadie -le confesó-. Ni siquiera a mí mismo.

\- Te daré un par de lecciones cuando lleguemos a casa -Dean cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se relajó-. Mientras puedes practicar conmigo.

Castiel lo miró con gratitud.

\- ¿Puedo... puedo tocarte donde yo quiera?

\- Y mirarme si quieres -en serio, o Castiel empezaba ya, o Dean se correría sólo con lo que ya había empezado a lucubrar en su mente.

Haciéndole caso, Castiel echó las sábanas y la manta hacia atrás. Hacía algo de frío y la chimenea ya no calentaba tanto como la noche anterior, pero a Dean le dio igual. Quería satisfacer a Castiel y si se congelaba mientras tanto, habría merecido la pena.

Castiel observaba su propia mano cómo enfundaba la erección de Dean. Ese hombre era grande en todos los aspectos y su cuerpo lo dejaba sin respiración con sólo mirarle. Su olor también lo tenía embrujado. Ya lo comprobó cuando le dejó el pañuelo para su boda. La piel de Dean olía a pecado y a deseo, y Castiel estaba cayendo de cabeza en ellos.

Una gota de líquido pre seminal apareció sobre el glande y Castiel se quedó mirándola. Atraído por ese fluido que emanó de su cuerpo, llevó su dedo índice hacia él y con la yema del dedo esparció la gota hasta que desapareció.

\- Si sigues acariciándome, seguro que aparecen más -Dean le informó ocultando una media sonrisa en el rostro. Él nunca se había parado a pensar en los fluidos de su cuerpo, de hecho, los veía como un estorbo cuando, inevitablemente, le manchaban la ropa.

Castiel obedeció y lo agarró de nuevo, acariciándole de arriba a abajo y ejerciendo una pequeña presión. Dean siseó por el contacto. Casi en el acto, un par de nuevas gotitas volvieron a aparecer sobre el glande.

\- Si... si me acaricio yo también... ¿aparecerán?

Dean ya no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Castiel era como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo y a partir de ese día Dean le daría gracias a Dios por haber conservado ese tesoro intacto para que él lo descubriera.

\- No sé -le guiñó un ojo-. Prueba.

Castiel se incorporó en la cama. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, así que se levantó y se sentó de rodillas apoyando el trasero sobre los pies. Ya estaba medio erecto según pudo apreciar Dean, así que no le quitó el ojo de encima. Castiel se agarró su propio miembro y comenzó a masajearse tal y como había hecho con Dean. En seguida se puso erecto y un par de gotas brillaron sobre su piel. Satisfecho, lo miró.

\- Pues sí -alargó los dedos y se acarició el glande y los pliegues de alrededor esparciendo las espesas gotas.

A Dean se le secó la boca. Por todos los santos del cielo; si Castiel hacía eso y preguntaba todo lo que le venía a la mente ahora que acababan de empezar y aún le daba vergüenza todo, ¿qué no haría o preguntaría una vez que fuera tomando confianza?

\- ¿Y a qué sabe?

Dean pensó que jamás se repondría cerebralmente de eso. Menos mal que Castiel no lo estaba tocando en ese momento, porque sino habría terminado en cuestión de segundos. 

Controlándose como pudo, Dean mantuvo su pose tranquila y relajada.

\- No sé. Dímelo tú.

Castiel lo miró. No se dio cuenta de que Dean lo estaba poniendo a prueba, pero si lo hubiera sabido, tampoco le habría importado. Esa mañana se había levantando sintiéndose un hombre nuevo, y aunque todo ese asunto al principio le daba mucha vergüenza, pronto descubrió que Dean disfrutaba mucho viéndole, así que lo haría también por él.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, Castiel se llevó sus propios dedos a la boca y cerró los labios. Dean no pudo verlo, pero la lengua recorrió los dedos saboreando su propio sabor y el de Dean. Era una mezcla salada y picante que le cautivó los sentidos. Tuvo que poner una expresión de deleite con la cara, porque Dean se relamió los labios al verle.

\- Cas -jadeó intentando llamar su atención. No necesitó decir más, ni suplicar, porque su cara lo decía todo. Castiel supo lo que quería y se lo dio; lo agarró con la mano y comenzó a masturbarle, esta vez algo más rápido que antes-. Hmmm, sí.

Castiel sonrió. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y tras dejar de lamerse los dedos, se agarró su propia erección y comenzó a darse placer a la misma par que se lo hacía a Dean.

El duque supo que estaba perdido. Tensó los brazos bajo la cabeza y levantó las caderas.

\- Cas... 

\- Sí.

\- Por favor...

\- Por favor, ¿qué?

Dean no tuvo tiempo de explicarle porque comenzó a correrse con espasmos cortos y fuertes. Las primeras gotas blancas cayeron sobre los dedos de Castiel y resbalaron hasta el abdomen de Dean. Verle lo avivó y él mismo sintió esa misma necesidad, la de correrse sobre él. Y eso hizo; se arrimó todo lo que pudo y tras un gruñido, dejó escapar lo que había comenzado a sentir. Dean tenía los dientes apretados e intentaba controlar el principio del orgasmo para hacer que durase todo lo posible, pero cuando vio a Castiel sobre él, de pronto todo se detuvo. Castiel lo miró y como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida ese momento, abrió ambas manos y las cambió de lugar; con la que antes había sostenido la erección de Dean, ahora se agarraba su propia erección, y con la otra mano hizo lo mismo. 

Dean descruzó los brazos de debajo de la cabeza y se incorporó a medias justo cuando ya no podía soportarlo más y se dejaba ir haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no gruñir mientras lo hacía.

Para Castiel fue todo un descubrimiento y una sensación nueva y asombrosa. La disfrutó y aprendió de ella, pero a él lo que más le gustó fue la reacción de Dean.

Cuando se quedaron jadeantes sobre la cama, ninguno podía articular palabra.

 

 

 

Acababan de vestirse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dean la abrió y se encontró con la misma muchacha del día anterior.

\- Milord -murmuró para no despertar al resto de los huéspedes-. El desayuno acaba de servirse y la primera diligencia con rumbo al norte saldrá en treinta minutos.

\- Gracias -le sonrió-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Victoria -la chica le ofrecía la mejor de sus sonrisas, y no era para menos; Dean era un buen ejemplar y ella estaba ansiosa por hincarle el diente-. ¿Necesita un... desahogo rápido antes de marcharse?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Sacó varias monedas de su bolsa de cuero y se las puso en la mano.

\- Eres una joven hermosa, Victoria, e inteligente. Si te lo propones podrías salir de aquí.

La chica se quedó mirando la de monedas que había en la palma de su mano. 

\- Bajaremos en un par de minutos.

\- Sí, milord -apenas pudo articular palabra, aún sorprendida por la generosidad de ese hombre.

Cuando Dean cerró la puerta, se volvió para mirar a Castiel y ver si ya estaba listo. Así era. Pensar en él le llevó a recordar cómo lo había despertado esa mañana. 

\- Cas -lo llamó-. ¿Quieres que alquile un caballo? Podemos cabalgar a nuestro ritmo sin necesidad de ir al ritmo de la diligencia.

Castiel lo miró.

\- No sé montar a caballo, Dean -cogió su maleta y llegó a su lado-. Además, tú tienes que volver a Londres para dejarlo todo preparado e ir luego a Lancaster. 

Dean asintió sabiendo que era verdad. Tenía que dar órdenes de cómo quería las cosas y sobre todo, tenía que asegurarse del bienestar de su hijo.

\- Tienes razón, pero me vas a esperar en mi casa de campo, ¿verdad? Iré a Londres lo más rápido que pueda, lo prepararé todo y me reuniré contigo en la casa. Luego subiremos juntos hacia Lancaster. Si quieres que te acompañe a Inverness...

\- No. Cuando llegue a tu casa de campo les escribiré una carta y les haré una visita más adelante.

\- Espero que no se enfaden mucho contigo por dejarles.

\- No creo -Castiel sonrió cogiendo el pomo de la puerta-. Además, lo importante es hacer el bien estés donde estés y seas quien seas. 

Dean estuvo de acuerdo con él. Quiso darle un beso, pero la puerta de la habitación ya estaba abierta y se escuchaba ruido fuera, así que no tuvo más remedio que contenerse. Pronto estarían juntos y podría darle todos los besos que quisiera.

 

 

 

El viaje hacia Londres se le hizo eterno, y eso que su caballo parecía volar más que cabalgar. Se bajó de un salto cuando llegó a su casa. Un mozo cogió las riendas mientras él daba la vuelta para darle instrucciones.

\- Alimente al caballo y ordene que me preparen una muda de viaje. 

\- Sí, milord -el hombre no llegó a tirar del caballo cuando un carruaje se acercó a toda velocidad por la calle parándose enfrente de la casa-. Milord, ¿ese es el carruaje de su hermano?

Dean se volvió para ver, en efecto, el carruaje de Sam. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jessica bajó muy deprisa sin esperar la ayuda del cochero. Dean caminó hacia ella viendo su cara de preocupación. Jessica lo vio y corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Dean! -llegó hasta sus brazos y se lanzó sobre ellos-. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Asustado, Dean zarandeó a su cuñada para hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¡Jess! -gritó sin poder evitarlo-. Cálmate. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella se quedó quieta en sus brazos y de pronto comenzó a llorar.

\- Dean... -jadeó entre sollozos-. Es Sam. Tienes que ayudar a Sam.

 

 

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**CAPITULO 5**

 

 

 

\- Jess -Dean la cogió por los antebrazos y la acarició intentando tranquilizarla-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ayer por la tarde -la mujer comenzó la historia mientras sorbía por la nariz-, Sam salió al club. Pensé que iba contigo, por eso cuando vi que era muy tarde no me preocupé porque sé que a veces os entretenéis allí jugando y charlando.

Dean asintió, intentando que Jess hablara más rápido.

\- Pero esta mañana, cuando me he levantado y he visto que Sam aún no había vuelto, he empezado a asustarme.

\- ¿Has mandado al cochero a buscarle?

\- Sí. Me dijo que después de que fuera al club, varios hombres y él fueron al Parlamento y no han salido desde entonces. Mandé al mozo para que me trajera información y me ha dicho que ha habido un altercado y que están encerrados dentro y no les dejan salir -Jess sollozó de nuevo-. Tengo miedo, Dean. Sam quería dejar todo aquello. No entiendo por qué ha ido allí.

\- No te preocupes -Dean la guió hacia su carruaje que seguía esperando en la calle-. Los radicales se emocionan muy rápido, pero en seguida pierden fuerza. Vuelve a casa, coge a la niñera y a la niña y veniros para acá. Voy a decirle a Ellen que tenga a John preparado y juntos os vais a la casa de campo.

Ella tembló.

\- ¿Crees que pueda ser tan peligroso? -Jess cada vez temía más por la vida de su marido.

\- No, pero no sé cómo está el asunto allí y siempre hay alguno que se lo toma de manera personal -zanjó metiéndola en el coche-, así que prefiero que estéis lejos de esto.

La mujer asintió. Dean cerró la puerta y le dio un grito al cochero para que se pusiera en marcha. Él tampoco perdió el tiempo, entró como un rayo en la casa y le dio las órdenes pertinentes a Ellen para que lo tuviera todo listo para cuando Jess llegara. Él por su parte, fue a despacho y sacó una caja del último cajón del escritorio. La puso sobre la mesa y la abrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no las usaba, pero estaban como nuevas. Ese par de pistolas las había heredado de su padre y para él eran muy especiales. Sacó una de ellas, la observó por dentro comprobando que estuviera limpia y a punto y la cargó. Luego se la metió en la parte trasera del pantalón y corrió a buscar su caballo. No iba a dejar por más tiempo a su hermano en manos de esos fanáticos.

 

 

 

La lucha entre ambos partidos políticos siempre fue amistosa, hasta que los Tories se vieron seriamente amenazados. Ellos estaban en contra de todos esos cambios que hacían peligrar su liderazgo. Hasta ahora, las guerras Napoleónicas les habían favorecido, pero la cosa había comenzado a empeorar para ellos, y los valores tradicionales ingleses estaban cambiando. Los Whigs se estaban volviendo locos llegando a un radicalismo que asumía la defensa del sufragio universal. Los Tories no veían eso con buenos ojos. ¿Por qué esos tarados de los Whigs querían que todo el pueblo pudiera votar si los que realmente importaban eran los nobles? Los Whigs querían una reforma electoral y los Tories se estaban resistiendo. Encerrarse en el Parlamento no era la mejor forma de conseguirlo, pero por lo menos se harían notar y no cederían tan fácilmente.

Dean llegó a la escalinata del edificio del Parlamento y se quedó a los pies de ésta sin hacer intento por subir. Antes de actuar quería observarlo todo y ver cómo andaban las cosas. La calle estaba llena de gente que se había enterado. Algunos pertenecían a su mismo partido político, pero no hacían el intento de entrar dentro. Dean no les pudo echar nada en cara. Él mismo quería alejarse de todo aquello, y cuando encontrara a Sam le echaría la bronca de su vida.

Sin apartar la mirada de las ventanas, Dean se agachó y recogió del suelo varias piedrecitas. Una a una, las fue lanzando certeramente a la ventana de la derecha, golpeando repetidamente el cristal. No terminó de lanzar la séptima piedra, cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- Winchester -un hombre bajito, moreno y con un extraño acento norteño gritó su nombre al viento sin usar su título ni sin dirigirse a él formalmente. Eso era un insulto y la gente de la calle guardó silencio esperando la reacción del duque.

\- Crowley -Dean usó la misma fórmula para el hombre. Lo conocía demasiado bien; era un alto activista de los Tories muy comprometido para que los valores ingleses siguieran intactos, y muy hijo de puta también.

\- No puedes entrar -el hombre dio un paso poniéndose delante de la puerta-. Ya tenemos el aforo completo.

\- No quiero entrar. Dile a mi hermano que salga.

\- Tu hermano no quiere salir.

\- Pues dile que salga a la puerta y que me lo diga él mismo.

Crowley sonrió, pensando en lo cabezota que era el duque.

\- O sino, ¿qué?

Dean no le dio tiempo a moverse cuando ya tenía el brazo estirado enfundando la pistola que había traído escondida en la cintura. La empuñaba con el brazo izquierdo, pero eso no era un impedimento para Dean, que era un buen tirador con ambas manos. De hecho, nadie osaba enfrentarse en duelo con él porque sabía que su bala era más certera que cualquier palabra escupida a la cara.

A regañadientes, Crowley asumió que no tenía escapatoria posible. Si se movía, ese bastardo lo atravesaría con una bala. Conocía al duque desde hacía años y sabía que lo haría, sobre todo si su hermano estaba de por medio.

\- Está bien, Winchester. Tú puedes entrar, pero tu pistola se queda fuera.

Dean sopesó la idea y asintió. No tenía otra escapatoria posible. No quería pegarle un tiro a ese bastardo si no era necesario. Crowley siempre le había caído mal, pero no se merecía morir así.

Despacio, dejó el arma en el suelo y subió los escalones que lo separaban de la puerta. Crowley se hizo a un lado y fue a ponerle una mano en la espalda para empujarle a entrar. Dean se volvió antes de que le rozara.

\- Si me tocas, desearás que me hubiera traído mi pistola y te hubiera disparado con ella.

El hombre apartó la mano y le indicó que pasara. Una vez dentro y tras cerrar las puertas, caminaron hacia la sala de reuniones, donde estaban ambos partidos mirando al recién llegado. Sam salió a su encuentro.

\- Dean. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dean se había esperado que su hermano estuviera atado o le hubieran dado una paliza, pero parecía estar perfectamente.

\- Tu mujer ha venido a buscarme a casa completamente preocupada y hecha un flan -tiró del brazo de su hermano hacia fuera la habitación para que nadie oyera esa conversación privada-. Y ahora resulta que tú estás aquí charlando tan ricamente.

\- No -lo corrigió-. Es cierto que nos han encerrado y no podemos comunicarnos con el exterior.

A Dean le importó un pimiento todo eso.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Sam? Me dijiste que ya no querías seguir en todo esto -miró hacia la habitación donde varios hombres parecían contar algo bastante entretenido-. Dime que no he encañonado a un hombre ahí fuera por nada.

Sam levantó las cejas asombrado por el dato.

\- ¿Has encañonado a alguien?

\- Sí, a Crowley. Y no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

Sam rió.

\- Es lógico conociéndole -Sam tiró de la manga de su hermano para apartarle más aún de la puerta-. Mira, Dean. Ayer comenzaron a caldearse las cosas en el club. Los Tories quieren seguir siendo nobles, que sólo ellos puedan votar y no quieren adaptarse a los avances de la industria. Bueno, no es que no quieran, es que consideran que es indigno trabajar y se oponen y rechazan a que los nobles con nuevas ideas como tú o como yo, queramos cambiar.

Dean miró a Sam con preocupación. Al contarle su idea, sin querer había arrastrado a su hermano con él.

\- Sam, siento que te hayas metido en todo esto por mi culpa, pero no creo que sea lo mejor luchar aquí. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. El pueblo ya lo sabe. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo que las cosas vayan cambiando, pero no voy a ponerte a ti en peligro ni al resto de mi familia por algo que tarde o temprano el tiempo nos dará la razón.

\- No lo hice por ti, Dean, al menos no del todo. Yo también creo en el cambio y quiero que esto suceda – meditó sus palabras antes de decirlas para tranquilizar a su hermano-. Mira, vamos a quedarnos un rato más a ver cómo evoluciona la cosa y en unas horas nos vamos, ¿vale?

Dean asintió. Ya que estaba allí dentro, aprovecharía la situación y se enteraría de cómo estaba el asunto realmente.

\- ¿Nos dejarán salir?

\- Por la cuenta que les trae, sí -Sam caminó al lado de su hermano de vuelta a su habitación-. ¿Cómo está Jess? ¿Está muy nerviosa?

Dean lo miró asintiendo.

\- Sí. Como no sabía cómo estaba la cosa aquí dentro, la he mandado a la casa de campo junto con las niñeras y los niños.

Sam asintió aprobando la decisión de su hermano.

\- Allí estarán mejor -murmuró una vez dentro de la habitación.

Dean entró tras él. Crowley estaba cerca de la puerta. Ambos se marcaron con la mirada, pero no se dijeron nada. No obstante, ninguno se le quitó el ojo de encima al otro. Por si acaso.

 

 

 

Castiel estaba empezando a preocuparse. Dean tardaba más de la cuenta y se sentía incómodo en esa casa. No era por los criados, que lo habían tratado con educación y respeto al enterarse de que era el hermano de la difunta esposa del duque, sino porque se sentía mareado rodeado de tanto lujo en una casa tan enorme. Su santuario era la biblioteca del duque, que parecía no tener fin y dentro de la misma habitación, la sala tenía dos plantas. Eso fue lo único que le consoló mientras esperaba la llegada de Dean.

Estaba empezando a impacientarse y sospechaba que algo había pasado. No quería pensarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo; todo eso le recordaba al día en que Dean se casó, que al final lo dejó esperando después de haberle hecho crear muchas cosas. Tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, y entendía que Dean hubiera elegido quedarse con su futuro hijo, posiblemente él también lo hubiera hecho, pero en ese tiempo vivió un infierno pensando que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Y ahora, de nuevo, estaba ahí esa sensación. Intentó apartar esas ideas funestas de su mente dando un paseo por los magníficos jardines del duque. En esa época del año aún no estaban tan radiantes como podían estarlo en primavera, pero aún así eran una verdadera preciosidad.

Volvía a la casa después de un largo paseo cuando vio un carruaje acercarse a lo lejos. Castiel se detuvo a los pies de la entrada para mirar de quién se trataba. Le parecía extraño que Dean viajara en carruaje, pero tenía sentido, porque si había traído a John con él, era lógico que fuera así.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Castiel se acercó para abrir la puerta, pero ésta se abrió antes de que él la alcanzara y Jessica salió tras ella.

\- Castiel -la mujer salió del coche y se acercó a él preocupada. Como si le conociera de toda la vida, se abrazó a él.

\- Jessica -Castiel se sintió incómodo porque nunca se había visto en esa situación. La presencia de esa mujer le hizo temer lo peor-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Va todo bien?

Ella se echó hacia atrás y se apartó las lágrimas que de nuevo le inundaban el rostro. En el mejor orden posible, le contó a Castiel todo lo que sabía, incluida la charla con Dean.

Castiel asintió comprendiendo que la mujer estuviera tan nerviosa. Eso explicaba la tardanza de Dean. Como buenamente pudo, intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Jessica -la abrazó mientras veía cómo un par de mujeres bajaban del carruaje con los niños en brazos-. Confía en Dean. Ya verás como se soluciona todo.

\- Tienes razón -respiró hondo siendo consciente de que se estaba preocupando más de la cuenta-. Voy ver si la habitación de los niños está preparada. Luego hablamos.

Castiel sonrió, reconfortando así el estado de Jessica.

\- Me alegro que estés aquí, Castiel. Gracias.

Él no pudo responder nada. La vio marcharse y se quedó mirando el camino polvoriento aún algo levantado por las ruedas del carruaje. Él confiaba en Dean, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto temor de que las cosas no salieran bien.

 

 

 

El encierro en el Parlamento no sirvió para mucho, aunque eso ya lo sabía Dean. Cada minuto que pasaba allí dentro estaba más convencido que había tomado el camino correcto al alejarse de la política. Cuando era más joven pensó que ahí estaba el futuro y los cambios. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que la política sólo era una estrategia para que los que ya tenía el poder siguieran teniéndolo por más tiempo. Dean ahora tenía sus propios ideales y no sabía si Castiel tenía que ver con ellos o no, pero pensar en él le alegró el resto del día allí metido.

Tardaron en salir cuarenta y ocho horas y Dean fue el primero en arrastrar de su hermano hacia su casa, coger un par de caballos y cabalgar hacia la casa de campo. Dean temía que Castiel se hubiera ido, que hubiera pensado que lo había dejado tirado, y aunque confiaba en que Jess le habría dicho la verdad, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que él se hubiera ido antes de que su cuñada llegara, o simplemente que no quisiera esperarle más. Y le daba la razón, porque ya se lo había hecho una vez. No fue queriendo, pero lo hizo, por eso Dean azuzaba al caballo como si estuviera huyendo de los perros del infierno.

 

Cuando se acercaban, Jess debió de oír los cascos de los caballos llegar, porque salió corriendo de la casa a darles la bienvenida. Sam se bajó y corrió hacia ella, abrazándose en un emotivo abrazo. Dean los miró tras bajar del caballo. Él también quería que lo saludaran así al llegar a casa. Pasando por al lado de su hermano y de Jess y sin interrumpirles, Dean puso rumbo a la casa. Antes de subir los escalones de la entrada, Castiel salió con John en brazos. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, hasta que el niño reclamó la atención de su padre y se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Menos mal -dijo cogiéndole y dándole un beso en la frente-. Pensé que nadie saldría a darme un recibimiento como Dios manda.

\- Me alegra que estés bien -Castiel sonreía, conteniéndose por ser él el que lo abrazara tal y como Dean demandaba, pero eso no era posible. Estaban allí en medio a la vista de todo el mundo y un abrazo así sería fatal para ambos-. Nos has asustado.

\- Mi hermano -se dio media vuelta comprobando que Sam se acercaba a él para que oyera bien sus palabras, aunque tuviera que elevar la voz para seguir hablando-, que es un cabezota y tiene que meterse en guerras que no tienen que ver con él. Menos mal que aparecí yo y lo saqué de allí.

\- Já -Sam le palmeó al llegar y luego saludó a Castiel estrechándole la mano-. Llegaste al Parlamento con tu pistola en plan salvaje. Interrumpiste nuestra partida de cartas -le echó en cara-. Iba ganando.

\- Bueno, da igual -Jess estaba radiante por tener a su marido y a su cuñado de vuelta sanos y salvos. Podía haber sido una tontería, pero ella se había asustado mucho porque con la política nunca se sabía por dónde iba a acabar la cosa-. Ordenaré que vayan preparando la mesa para cenar mientras os dais un baño. Tenéis una pinta horrible.

Dean se miró la ropa y tuvo que darle la razón. No sabía cuántos días llevaba con eso puesto. Sería imposible sacar el barro de su carísima camisa.

 

 

 

La cena transcurrió tranquila y en una agradable charla entre los cuatro. Sam les explicó a Castiel y a su mujer las diferencias entre ambos partidos y el por qué del encierro en el Parlamento. No había sido nada, pero porque habían tenido suerte. Alguien se podía haber puesto nervioso y aquello hubiera acabado de una manera totalmente distinta.

Después de cenar, Sam se excusó inmediatamente y él y Jess desaparecieron apenas terminaron el postre. Dean no le culpaba, porque él habría hecho lo mismo.

\- ¿Te apetece una copa? Tengo un oporto muy bueno en la biblioteca.

\- No suelo beber, gracias, pero te acompaño.

La biblioteca era un lugar mágico para Castiel. Ese sitio era inmenso y jamás se cansaría de estar en él. Dean se sirvió una copa y se sentó en el sofá mientras observaba cómo Castiel paseaba lentamente la mirada por las estanterías leyendo los títulos de los libros.

\- ¿Has visto algo que te guste? -preguntó dándole un sorbo a su copa-. Creo que aquí también tengo cosas de Lord Byron.

Castiel sonrió.

\- Me gusta leer sea lo que sea -se excusó-. Lord Byron también.

\- Claro -esbozó una sonrisa divertida-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días mientras me esperabas?

Castiel dejó de mirar los libros y se volvió para buscar su mirada y responderle sin ningún tipo de tapujos lo que había estado haciendo todos esos días que había tardado en llegar.

\- He estado echándote de menos.

El oporto le raspó la garganta, pero no porque no fuera de una excelente calidad, sino porque Dean se atragantó con sus palabras. Tosió disimuladamente y se soltó el pañuelo del cuello que de pronto había empezado a asfixiarle.

\- ¿Sí? -realmente se había quedado sin frases coherentes para seguir hablando.

\- Sí -Castiel dio la vuelta al sofá y llegó hasta Dean. Se arrodilló delante de él y le obligó a abrir las piernas para ubicarse entre ellas-. Mucho.

Dean se relamió imaginando cosas que no tendría que estar pasándole por la mente. Le dio otro sorbo a la copa y se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando.

\- Cas, quiero agradecerte que me hayas esperado. Podrías haberte ido y no lo has hecho.

\- Me pediste que te esperara y eso he hecho -razonó-. Confío en ti, Dean.

Dean movió la cabeza, preguntándose cómo había podido vivir antes sin Castiel.

\- Yo también confío en ti -la voz le salió espesa y grave, y acabó muriendo en su garganta cuando Castiel puso las manos sobre sus muslos y los deslizó subiendo por la ropa hasta llegar a su cintura-. Cas.

Castiel no dijo nada. Le lanzó una mirada y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Tiró de las caderas del duque hacia el borde del sofá y con demasiada facilidad le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Un miembro erecto y brillante le dio la bienvenida. Castiel se relamió los labios y sin esperar más se agachó para saborearle. Dean contuvo el aliento mientras lo veía acercarse a él poco a poco hasta que desapareció en su boca. La sensación fue increíblemente placentera y tuvo que agarrarse a ambos lados del sofá para controlarse. Castiel lo tenía cogido del miembro mientras con la punta de la lengua daba vueltas alrededor de su glande, capturando todo rastro de humedad. No sabía dónde había aprendido hacer esa clase de cosas tan bien en apenas unos días que no se habían visto, pero recordando lo osado que se había vuelto Cas en la posada al día siguiente y la curiosidad tan viva que tenía, no le extrañaba que hubiera estado practicando con él mismo. Pensar en Castiel proporcionándose placer fue algo que lo superó; alzó las caderas y se adaptó al ritmo que le había impuesto. Castiel había colocado ambas manos sobre sus caderas y guiaba sus embestidas mientras el miembro erecto y suplicante de Dean desaparecía por entero en su boca. Con un jadeo largo y pronunciado, el duque tembló ligeramente mientras se dejó ir del todo. Podía haberse contenido un poco más, haber jugado y alargado la situación un buen rato, pero Dios, lo necesitaba tanto... Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba los dientes para contener un gemido. Mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba, él se dejó ir.

El orgasmo le hizo tensar todo el cuerpo abriendo más las piernas todo lo que los pantalones le permitió. Sentir que Castiel lo engullía por entero era mucho más de lo que podía soportar sin volverse loco. Abrió los ojos y lo vio acogerle en su boca una y otra vez. Con cada espasmo de liberación, los labios de Castiel se manchaban de blanco y sin perder el ritmo, pasaba rápidamente la lengua sobre ellos y se limpiaba, tragándose hasta la última gota. Dean no pudo reprimirse más y gruño ante esa maravillosa visión.

Cuando todo pasó, el duque descansó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y respiró, intentando que sus pulmones volvieran a capturar el aire que había ido soltando. Sonrió por inercia estúpidamente feliz al rememorar lo que acababa de experimentar. Castiel también sonrió.

\- Me gusta cuando sonríes.

Dean lo miró. ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía el don de decirle esa clase de frases? Frases que jamás nadie le había dicho antes, y que pronunciadas por Castiel, parecían tener doble poder.

Sin ponerse bien los pantalones y sin responder a sus palabras, Dean se echó hacia delante cayendo con cuidado sobre Cas. Lo había tumbado sobre el suelo y se había echado encima manteniéndole las piernas abiertas.

\- ¿Por qué eres así, Cas?

Castiel frunció el ceño.

\- Así, ¿cómo?

Era una pregunta absurda y Dean lo sabía, pero no lograba catalogar a Castiel de ninguna manera. Con él sólo podía sentir y eso le aterrorizaba porque habían comenzado algo que no sabía cómo iba a acabar. Le hubiera gustado prometerle una vida llena de tranquilidad y amor. Le habría prometido hasta la luna, pero Dean conocía su vida y sabía que nunca podría prometerle algo así. No porque no pudiera o no quisiera dárselo, sino porque en ese mundo no había cabida para las personas como ellos.

\- Especial -Dean se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras. No podía catalogarlo pero lo había definido en parte. Castiel era especial y le hacía ser especial a él también. Esa sensación tan extraña le asustaba.

\- No sabía que lo fuera -Castiel no hizo ningún intento por levantarse del suelo. No habría podido con Dean encima de todas formas-. Simplemente soy yo, Dean. Digo lo que pienso y hago lo que siento. Nada más.

\- ¿Realmente querías hacerme eso que me has hecho en el sofá?

Castiel asintió casi sin sonrojarse. Llevaba días pensando en ello y en todas esas ocasiones había pensado que no sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Finalmente, cuando tuvo a Dean delante, supo que no había nada que no hiciera por él.

\- Sí, Dean. Me gusta hacerte feliz y complacerte.

Dean tembló. Tenía la cabeza embotada de cosas, pero no dijo ninguna. Se limitó a tirar del pantalón de Castiel hasta dejarle totalmente descubierto con los pantalones a mitad del muslo. De nuevo no pudo dejar de maravillarse por las caderas de ese hombre, tan estilizadas y marcadas. Y esa piel tan suave. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Temeroso de que fuera un sueño, pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel de su abdomen, recorriéndole despacio, acariciándole, observando cómo se le erizaba la piel bajo su contacto.

La erección de Castiel esperaba paciente. Totalmente erecta y desafiando la gravedad, esa parte de su cuerpo anhelaba ser tocada y acariciada. Dean lo supo porque él también quería acariciarlo y tocarlo. Sin más preliminares, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se lo llevó a la boca.

Nunca había hecho algo así. Jamás. Bueno, había tantas cosas que no había hecho... y nunca pensó que lo haría. Ese acto era algo muy íntimo y había que tener mucha confianza para llevarlo a cabo. Con Castiel no sabía lo que le pasaba que todo eso era como algo natural y sencillo, como si fuera lo que tuviera que ser, sin forzar nada. Era algo que ambos querían y necesitaban.

Las primeras lamidas que dio el duque fueron algo tímidas. No sabía si iba a gustarle y tampoco tenía claro cómo comportarse, pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando el sabor almizclado de Castiel explotó en su lengua. Era igual de erótico que olerle, salvo que multiplicado por mil. El glande tenía una textura suave única y Dean jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera así. Con la lengua recorrió toda esa zona rosada e hinchada, y capturó la humedad que se estaba formando. Dios, le estaba gustando demasiado y sin pensarlo más, se lo introdujo completamente en la boca.

Castiel se contrajo sobre el suelo. Un nudo de la alfombra se le estaba clavando en mitad de la espalda, pero no le importó. Ahora sólo tenía los sentidos enfocados en Dean y en lo que su lengua estaba empezando a hacerle. El duque lo recorría despacio, saboreando milímetro a milímetro. Lo introducía y lo sacaba de su boca sin querer evitar esos ruidos obscenos de sus labios haciendo ventosa sobre él.

\- Dean, por favor -Castiel movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba a través de la boca-. Por favor.

Le gustaba oírle jadear y suplicar su nombre entre sus labios. Sin querer volvió a empalmarse por la situación que estaba experimentando. Dios Santo, no iba a salir vivo de esa. Lamía lentamente a Castiel, haciéndole sentir un millar de escalofríos mientras le recorría con la punta de la lengua una a una todas las venas hinchadas de su miembro. En serio, Dean jamás pensó que fuera así.

\- Más, Dean, por favor -Castiel bajó los brazos y los llevó hacia la cabeza del duque. Allí enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos y lo guió para que se moviera más rápido-. Necesito más.

Y Dean se lo dio. Se lo dio todo. Se lo introdujo de nuevo en la boca y comenzó a succionar apretándole entre la lengua y el paladar. Castiel comenzó a gemir. Le tiró del pelo inconscientemente y tras ponerse tenso, comenzó a correrse en la boca del duque.

Dean no hizo ningún intento de escupir, sino todo lo contrario; siguió succionando mientras le apretaba y se tragaba el lechoso líquido.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, Castiel se quedó tumbado sobre el suelo, incapaz de moverse y respirando trabajosamente. Dean le dio un último lametón haciendo que se contrajera mientras se incorporaba sobre él.

\- Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a hacer esto, habría roto las puertas del Parlamento mucho antes -Dean se levantó y ayudo a Castiel a levantarse tras él y a ponerle bien la ropa.

\- ¿Has roto las puertas del Parlamento?

Dean sonrió. Sam y él habían llegado a un acuerdo en el que no contarían nada de lo acontecido allí dentro ni de cómo habían salido. Episodio del hacha incluido. Se limitó a darle un beso en los labios y a mirarle con ojos cansados y soñolientos.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama, Cas. Estoy muerto.

Castiel asintió. Antes de abrir la puerta, se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden y no habían dejado ninguna prueba que pudiera acusarles de nada. Luego se volvió hacia el duque.

\- Voy a irme a mi dormitorio. Según he oído, Sam tiene previsto despertarte temprano y no quiero causarte ningún contratiempo.

Dean asintió. Gracias a Dios Castiel había recordado ese dato porque él se había olvidado completamente. Nada le apetecía más que dormir con Cas, pero tenía que ser consecuente y admitir que hacerlo podía meterles a ambos en un lío.

\- Que descanses.

Castiel sonrió y movió la cabeza. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, se dejó de caer sobre su cuerpo y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Tras eso, salió y desapareció por el oscuro pasillo. Dean no pudo evitar quedarse mirando cómo desaparecía hacia el fondo de la casa. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, se metió en la cama con una sonrisilla en los labios que le duró hasta que Sam lo despertó a la mañana siguiente saltando sobre él.

 

 

 

Era algo normal en Sam despertar así a su hermano. Siempre que podía y desde que tenía uso de razón, Sam se había colado en la habitación de Dean y lo despertaba saltando sobre él. Cuando el menor de los Winchester era un niño tenía su gracia, pero ahora, con treinta años, no se podía decir que esa mole de dos metros pesara poco precisamente.

Se levantaron antes que el resto de la casa y desayunaron en la terraza aprovechando que la mañana parecía ser espléndida.

\- Espero que me hayas sacado de la cama por una buena razón -Dean sorbió su café y atacó con ansia uno de los bollos con mermelada y mantequilla. Pensar en el encuentro con Cas la noche anterior le hizo sonreír y analizar por qué esa mañana se había levantado tan hambriento-. Ya no tienes edad para ir saltando en camas que no sean la tuya, Sam -le doy un mordisco al bollo y siguió hablando con la boca llena-. Compadezco a tu mujer.

\- Mi mujer está encantada, gracias -no iba a caer en las bromas de su hermano.

\- Hmmmm -Dean aprovechó para pensar mientras se tragaba el bollo-. Si así fuera no te echaría tan pronto de la cama, ¿no crees?

\- No me ha echado, listo -Sam sonrió sabiendo que acababa de picar y le había respondido además-. A ver, Dean, quería hablar de algo serio contigo.

Dean dejó de bromear y le prestó atención. Tenía que haber una razón para que Sam le hubiera sacado de la cama tan pronto.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Todo esto de la fábrica que vas a abrir...

\- Sí -Dean contuvo el aliento porque el apoyo de su hermano era muy importante para él. Expectante, esperó a que Sam siguiera hablando.

\- Quería decirte que te apoyo en tu decisión de empresario sea cual sea la que vayas a tomar -le sonrió-. El futuro está cambiando y aunque ahora es arriesgado lo que vas a hacer, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo y si te parece bien, me gustaría formar parte de tu equipo cuando tengas las cosas más claras.

Dean lo miró fijamente totalmente anonadado.

\- ¿En serio?

Sam sonrió por la expresión en la cara de su hermano.

\- Claro. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Dean se levantó y sin pensárselo le dio un abrazo.

\- Esto significa mucho para mí, Sam. En serio.

\- Lo sé -Sam parecía pletórico por la reacción de su hermano-. Así que dime. Estoy a tus órdenes.

Dean volvió a sentarse y comenzó a ordenar las ideas.

\- Veamos; cuando llegue a Lancaster, las maquinarias ya tendrían que estar en el taller que he comprado y la casa que amablemente me has cedido, cómo no sé en qué condiciones va a estar, tendré que decidir cuando llegue -sentenció-. Lo primero será contratar mano de obra lo mejor cualificada posible y a raíz de ahí ver con la demanda que nos encontramos.

\- Si quieres puedo ir sondeando el terreno en Londres.

\- Me parece una gran idea, Sam -Dean sonrió porque entre tres iba a ser más fácil hacer las cosas y tardarían mucho menos-. Castiel también va a ayudarme con esto.

\- Lo sé. Tu cuñado es un buen hombre.

Dean se sonrojó a medias y se ocultó tras otra nueva taza de café. La verdad es que nunca había visto a Castiel como su cuñado, sino como alguien que había aparecido en su vida y la había cambiado por completo.

\- Sam. ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

\- Tú dirás.

\- Como te he dicho antes, no sé cómo voy a encontrarme la casa de Lancaster. ¿Podrías quedarte con John hasta que la casa esté lista y pueda hospedar a mi hijo sin problemas?

\- Dalo por hecho. Jess estará encantada, porque así los dos niños se entretienen juntos.

\- Gracias. No creo que vaya a necesitar más de un mes. En ese tiempo puedes ir mirando el terreno en Londres mientras nosotros nos ponemos en marcha, y cuando vengas con John, hablamos de cómo te ha ido.

\- Me parece buena idea. ¿Cuándo os vais?

\- No lo sé -Dean se encogió de hombros porque no lo había hablado con Castiel. No sabía si tenía que esperar alguna carta de la abadía de Inverness o si tendría que ir a visitarles para contarle el cambio de planes-. Tengo que hablarlo aún.

Y así hizo en cuanto vio a Castiel bajar las escaleras un rato más tarde. Él ya había mandado la carta a la abadía y tan sólo iba a hacerles una visita un poco más adelante cuando la fábrica de Dean se hubiera asentado y pudiera viajar hacia el norte sin problemas. Inverness estaba bastante lejos y seguramente ya habría nieve en gran parte del camino.

Al día siguiente emprendieron el viaje hacia Lancaster. Lo hicieron en carruaje a pesar de que así tardarían más. Dean podría haberlo hecho a caballo en la mitad de tiempo, pero sabía que Castiel no sabía montar y llevar a un principiante en un ruta tan larga no sólo era peligroso sino una crueldad también.

Tras varios días de viaje, de hospedarse en posadas que encontraban por el camino, y de un tiempo cada vez peor con más frío según se acercaban al norte, ambos llegaron a su destino. La casa, herencia de Sam, no estaba en tan malas condiciones como había pensado en un principio y era más grande de lo que creía. Cierto era que no servía para dar fiestas puesto que no contaba con sala de banquetes ni habitaciones para los invitados, pero los cinco dormitorios que tenía más el cuarto de los niños era más que suficiente para ellos en ese momento. Incluso Sam se podía hospedar allí con su mujer y su hija si quisieran.

Saber que la casa estaba bien y medio habitable, era una preocupación menos para Dean. Así podría traerse antes a John y empezar verdaderamente con lo que quería; comenzar a darle vida a la fábrica.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 6**

 

 

La spinning Jenny era una máquina hiladora con ocho carretes en un extremos, girados por una rueda más grande. Por el otro lado, un grupo de ocho madejas se fijaban a una viga que se balanceaba desde el lado de los carretes al de la rueda sobre un bastidor horizontal, así el trabajador podía moverla de un lado a otro sobre el hilo para darle a éste el espesor apropiado. Una grapa en la columna de las madejas permitía al trabajador liberar todos los hilos a la vez para recogerlos en carretes. Ese trasto funcionaba manualmente y Dean aprendió a usarlo como si fuera él el que fuera a trabajar allí, pero debía hacerlo si quería saber que las cosas se estaban haciendo bien. Había contratado a un capataz, un tal Zachariah Masters. Tenía muy buena reputación en Lancaster por ser un trabajador serio y formal, con un estricto control en el trabajo. Dean no tenía muy claro que estuviera buscando eso realmente, pero quería hacer las cosas bien desde un principio. También habían encontrado trabajadores para el taller. Trabajadoras más concretamente, y tenía que pensar si aceptarlas o no. Zachariah llamó a la puerta de su despacho y Dean le indicó con la mano que pasase. Su oficina estaba colocada en la segunda planta de la fábrica, tras una enorme cristalera por donde se veía todo el taller.

\- Milord -Zachariah hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo-. He visto abajo que tiene a varias mujeres esperando para el puesto. ¿Está seguro?

Dean levantó una ceja.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que si estoy seguro?

\- Verá -el hombre parecía incómodo hablando de ese tema-. Las mujeres sólo traen problemas en el trabajo y muchas de ellas tienen hijos que cuidar y mantener, y no van a poder centrarse en sus obligaciones en el trabajo. Además -añadió bajando considerablemente el tono-. Muchas de ellas ya han sido despedidas de otros oficios por... bueno... por vender su cuerpo.

Dean se quedó pensando. Abajo había un grupo de diez mujeres y había accedido a hacerles una entrevista porque consideró que cualquiera podía acceder al puesto para trabajar con una maquinaria de hilos. No era complicado, sólo había que ser delicado y paciente, y aunque Dean no era un especialista en mujeres, sabía que eran las idóneas para ese trabajo.

Dudó qué contestarle a ese hombre. No sabía si era verdad lo que decía o no, pero no quería problemas en su nuevo negocio, y por descontado que no quería mala fama por culpa de sus trabajadores. Antes de emitir ningún juicio, un par de golpes en la puerta hizo que volviera la cabeza para mirar. Con la mano le indicó a Castiel que pasara.

\- Zachariah, le presento a mi cuñado, Castiel Milton. Es mi socio en este negocio y cuando yo no esté, él estará al mando.

Castiel le estrechó la mano a ese hombre alto de pelo raso y blanco y ojos saltones. No le dio buena espina, pero si Dean lo había contratado había sido por algo.

\- Es un placer, señor Milton.

\- Igualmente -Castiel se volvió hacia Dean para mirarle-. Me gustaría tratar contigo de un tema importante.

Dean asintió y se dirigió hacia Zachariah.

\- Si nos disculpa, señor Masters. Esta tarde hablaré con usted y decidiremos si contratamos a esas mujeres o no.

\- Muy bien, milord -Zachariah hizo una especie de reverencia y salió de allí cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

\- ¿Es algo sobre la casa? -Dean se relajó sobre la silla y se balanceó esperando las palabras de Castiel.

\- Sí -caminó por el despacho mientras hablaba-. Ya han terminado la renovación en los dormitorios principales y en la parte de atrás de la casa ya se ha comenzado a construir el anexo tal y como ordenaste. 

Dean asintió complacido. La finca era bastante grande, así que había ordenado construir una casa casi anexa a la parte de atrás para hospedar al servicio. No necesitaban tantos criados como tenía en su casa de Londres o en sus aposentos en el campo, así que con hacer una casita con un par de habitaciones era suficiente.

\- Bien. Espero que no tarden demasiado. He dado unas órdenes concretas y espero que se cumplan.

Castiel sonrió. Sabía que Dean había supervisado personalmente la obra que se iba a llevar a cabo en la casa y también sabía que sus deseos eran órdenes para sus trabajadores. Ya no sólo porque le tuvieran un especial cariño o no, puesto que la gente del pueblo aún no le conocían, sino porque era un duque venido de la gran ciudad. Eso era una novedad muy grande para unos pobres aldeanos.

\- Por cierto -Castiel dejó de dar vueltas y acabó sentándose en una silla frente a la mesa de Dean-. Pensé que tenías claro contratar a esas mujeres que tienes ahí abajo.

\- Sí, yo también, pero no lo tengo claro.

\- ¿Por?

\- Porque se rumorea que algunas de ellas son... bueno... mujeres de mala vida.

Castiel no parecía sorprendido en absoluto, como si las cortesanas no fueran un misterio para él.

\- ¿Y?

Dean parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Cómo que y? -Dean parecía molesto-. No quiero líos en mi fábrica, Cas. 

\- ¿Y por qué tendría que haber problemas, Dean? ¿Porque son meretrices? 

Dean no se esperaba que Castiel hablara con tanta franqueza y eso le sorprendió.

\- Sí -respondió sinceramente-. He conocido a varias de ellas y no son de fiar.

Castiel meditó sus palabras durante unos segundos antes de seguir con la conversación.

\- No creo que sea justo juzgarlas a todas sólo porque hayas conocido a alguna que no fuera digna de tu confianza, Dean, y tampoco veo justo que las juzgues por algo que pertenece al pasado.

\- Las meretrices, como tú las llamas, son muy listas y yo no quiero problemas. Necesito gente en la que confiar.

Castiel se levantó dando así por terminada la conversación. Antes de irse y aprovechando que estaban solos, se acercó y le dio un beso a Dean en los labios. 

\- Dean -comentó mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta-. No conoces a nadie en este pueblo y cualquiera, tenga un pasado o no, puede no ser la persona que estás buscando.

\- Ya -respondió de mala gana-. Sólo quiero contratar gente que vaya a hacerlo bien.

Castiel se lo quedó mirando con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que quizás la gente que no ha tomado el camino correcto, se deba a que nadie les ha enseñado jamás que ese camino existe? -razonó-. Puede que tú seas ese camino, Dean. Todo el mundo se merece que confíen en él al menos una vez en la vida. Quizás te lleves una sorpresa -Castiel tiró de la puerta para marcharse finalmente-. Te veo en la cena.

Dean asintió. Castiel tenía razón. No conocía a nadie de ese pueblo y una persona, por el simple hecho de no tener un pasado no implicara que fuera a responder mejor a lo que él estaba buscando. ¿Y si Cas tenía razón y ahora, con sus actos, podía ayudar a otra persona a tener una oportunidad? ¿No se la merecía a caso todo el mundo? Convencido de su decisión, bajó a la calle donde las mujeres le estaban esperando. Eran diez en total y todas lo miraron con desconfianza. Dean se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Ante todo, quiero daros las gracias por haber venido.

\- Ya nos echa, ¿no? -una mujer rubia con el pelo largo y rizado lo encaró- Ha venío el gachón ese y le ha hablao mal de nosotras, ¿no?

\- Cálmate, Ruby -respondió otra chica morena y menuda-, el señor sólo ha respondío amablemente.

Dean las miró, intentando adaptarse a su deje al hablar.

\- Discúlpelas, milord -una mujer morenita de pelo corto y no tan joven como las demás habló por el resto de sus compañeras-. No están acostumbradas a que la gente confíe en ellas y llevan mucho tiempo buscando trabajo. Le prometo que son buenas chicas.

El duque se volvió hacia la mujer que había hablado. La considerable diferencia de altura entre ambos provocó que Dean tuviera que mirar hacia abajo.

\- Y usted se llama...

\- Mills -la mujer se ruborizó-. Jody Mills.

\- Un placer, señorita Mills -Dean le tomó la mano y cortésmente le dio un beso en el dorso-. Quiero contratarlas a todas, y puesto que usted parece conocerlas bien, me gustaría nombrarla encargada de taller.

Las mujeres sonrieron aún sin creerse las palabras del duque.

\- ¿En serio? -una chica de ojos verdes y grandes que había permanecido callada al fondo del grupo fue la primera en hablar.

\- Jamás he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida -Dean sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto y luego de felicidad de las mujeres-. Las espero mañana aquí a primera hora -luego se volvió hacia Jody-. Señorita Mills. ¿Puede acompañarme a mi despacho, por favor?

La mujer se puso mortalmente seria y asintió. Despidió al resto de las chicas y subió delante de Dean ya que él, caballerosamente, le había dado paso. Una vez dentro, la mujer comenzó a temblar y Dean se percató del cambio de actitud de la mujer.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere un vaso de agua?

La mujer asintió sin articular palabra. Dean caminó hacia una mesa auxiliar que tenía al fondo, cogió una jarra y llenó uno de los vaso que había al lado. Luego se lo tendió.

\- Siéntese, por favor -dijo señalando la silla. Cuando Jody terminó de beberse el agua, obediente, se sentó donde Dean le había indicado-. Bien, comencemos.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con pesar. Con desgana, se quitó el chal que tenía echado sobre los hombros y uno a uno fue quitándose los botones de su blusa vieja y algo raída.

Dean estaba agachado buscando los formularios oficiales en uno de los cajones y no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo la mujer. Cuando se incorporó, abrió los ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta de que ella ya tenía un hombro fuera de la camisa y esperaba la reacción de él.

\- Señorita Mills -se le había secado la boca y le costó articular palabra, sin contar que nunca se había visto en una situación así. La actitud de la mujer le dejó claro a qué se habían dedicado esas mujeres antes, así que rápidamente la sacó de su error-, no será necesario esa clase de servicios en mi fábrica -la tranquilizó-. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Las he contratado para que usen la maquinaria que he comprado y para que cosan para mí, no para que hagan ninguna cosa más.

La mujer se tapó rápidamente y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara para ocultar las lágrimas. Dean intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Judy -la tuteó-. En mi fábrica jamás le obligaremos a hacer nada que no quiera. Ni mi socio ni yo. Y al resto de las mujeres tampoco. Esperamos compromiso y lealtad y si he apostado por vosotras, es porque confío plenamente en que podéis hacerlo.

Judy se apartó las manos de la cara y se limpió las lágrimas. 

\- No le defraudaremos, milord. Se lo prometo.

Dean sonrió satisfecho.

\- Bien, ahora necesito saber los nombres del resto de las mujeres.

-Las chicas que estaban abajo eran Ruby, Bela, Meg, Jo, Lisa, Pamela, Tessa, Becky y Chastity.

\- Un momento -Dean la interrumpió sonriendo-. También necesito que me diga sus apellidos.

Estuvieron buena parte de la tarde hablando sobre lo que Dean esperaba de ellas y sobre el funcionamiento de las máquinas. Cuando Zachariah apareció, puntual a su cita con Dean, no puso buena cara al ver a la mujer en la oficina con él. Ajeno a la mirada del hombre, Dean los guió hacia la fábrica para explicarles el funcionamiento de la Spinning Jenny. Quería que ambos aprendieran su manejo a la perfección lo antes posible. Si la cosa iba bien, pronto tendrían más maquinaria y más trabajadores, y los que estaban tendrían que enseñar a los demás, por eso era fundamental que lo aprendieran todo cuanto antes.

 

 

 

Cuando Dean llegó a casa era muy tarde. La hora de la cena ya tendría que estar acabando y él había quedado con Cas para estar un rato juntos. Desde que habían llegado a Lancaster, habían estado trabajando tanto que apenas se veían durante el día. Por la noche era otro problema porque los aposentos de la casa estaban todos arreglándose y la mayoría de ellos tenían alguna pared tirada. La intimidad en esa cara era bien escasa en esos momentos. 

\- Milord -un sirviente le quitó el abrigo y el sombrero cuando Dean entró por la puerta-. Bienvenido a casa.

\- Gracias -Dean se deshizo también con prisas de los guantes-. ¿Sigue el señor Milton en el comedor?

\- Sí, milord. Ya ha terminado de cenar, pero creo que está revisando unos papeles.

\- Bien -Dean cogió el maletín que traía-. Que no nos moleste nadie.

\- Sí, milord -el hombre desapareció hacia el fondo donde momentáneamente estaban los dormitorios del servicio mientras construían el anexo a la casa.

Dean caminó decidido hacia el comedor y sin llamar abrió la puerta. Castiel estaba sentado en una esquina de la larga mesa. Tenía unos papeles delante de él y leía con atención. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse luego, levantó la vista.

\- Siento llegar tarde -Dean dejó el maletín en la primera silla que encontró y caminó por la habitación-. He estado toda la tarde escribiendo los nombres de las nuevas trabajadoras y luego le he enseñado a Zachariah y a la mujer que he elegido como encargada de taller el funcionamiento de la máquina. Me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba.

Castiel se levantó sin poder evitar una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Al final has contratado a las mujeres.

\- Sí -Dean se deshizo de la chaqueta y del corbatín. Llevaba todo el día con esa ropa puesta y ya no podía más-. Te he hecho caso porque creo que tienes razón.

\- Ah -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Castiel. Lentamente se dirigió a la otra esquina de la mesa, hacía donde esperaba la cena del duque-. No sé si estará frío, pero te lo pueden calentar en la cocina.

Dean caminó hacia él mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa y las dejaba a la altura del codo. Castiel lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Sin poderlo evitar, la vista se le perdió en la abertura en forma de V que la camisa había dejado hasta casi la mitad del pecho después de que Dean abriera los botones.

\- Tienes para cenar sopa y bangers con tomate, guisantes y puré de patatas. ¿Quieres que llame para que te lo calienten? También hay panecillos.

Dean, que había terminado de remangarse la camisa, se acercó a él peligrosamente, rozando sus narices.

\- No -dictaminó tajante-. Voy a empezar por el postre.

Castiel no se esperaba que Dean lo atrajera de una manera tan brusca hacia su cuerpo, aunque a él le encantó. Le devoró los labios mientras caminaban errantes hacia la otra esquina de la mesa. Mientras Dean lo guiaba de espaldas, no dejaba de besarle, abriéndole los botones de la camisa para tirarla a un lado. Cuando se hubo deshecho de ella, le comenzó a abrir el pantalón. Lo primero que tenía en mente era desnudar a Castiel y recrearse en él mientras miraba ese cuerpo que tanto le hacía temblar deseándole cada vez más. Cuando finalmente estuvo totalmente desnudo de la cabeza a los pies, Dean se llevó la mano a su propio pantalón sin deshacerse de él, y lo abrió lo suficiente para mostrar su viente plano y duro. El nacimiento del vello se veía sobre la tela y sólo tendría que hacer un pequeño movimiento para quedar totalmente liberado, pero Dean volvió a centrarse en Cas. Pasó las manos alrededor de su cintura y tras bajarlas hacia sus nalgas, lo obligó a separar las piernas y a rodearle con ellas mientras se colgaba de su cintura. La erección de Castiel rozó su piel y lo marcó con la humedad que ya había empezado a desprenderse de su cuerpo. El duque lo notó y gruñó mientras apretaba el agarre. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó a Castiel sentado sobre ella. Luego lo obligó a que se tumbara para dejarle totalmente a su merced. Con calma, se maravilló de ese cuerpo desnudo y tumbado sobre la carísima madera de abedul ruso. 

Le arrimó el trasero al filo de le mesa y alargó la mano hacia el otro extremo para alcanzar el recipiente de la mantequilla. Sin sentirse culpable en absoluto de lo que iba a hacer, Dean hundió dos dedos sobre la cremosa superficie y luego lo llevó hacia la entrepierna de Castiel. Como si comprobara su textura, Dean lo masajeó bajando poco a poco hacia el perineo. La mantequilla parecía fundirse por el calor de ese cuerpo que ya había comenzado a vibrar, expectante a los movimientos de Dean. Éste no se hizo esperar y pronto llegó a su entrada. Una vez allí, lo recorrió con los dedos untando la mantequilla que se derretía a su paso, como él.

Sin esperar más, deslizó dos dedos dentro sin apenas esfuerzo gracias a esa improvisada lubricación que había encontrado. Castiel arqueó la espalda levemente por la sensación. Del glande resbaló un par de gotas que cayeron sobre su estómago.

\- ¿Te gusta? 

Castiel se lamió los labios asintiendo. No sabía qué poder ejercía Dean sobre él, pero le hacía desear y necesitar cosas que jamás había deseado antes.

Dean se relamió los labios, consciente de que ese calor que desprendía ese cuerpo era por él. Sin poderlo evitar más, se agachó, y relamiéndose los labios antes de empezar, sacó la lengua y lamió el trasero de Castiel, que se quedó petrificado por ese gesto. Azorado, Cas se incorporó plantando los codos sobre la mesa para poder verle.

\- Dean -Castiel tuvo que llamarle dos veces porque Dean no levantaba la cabeza de entre sus piernas, de hecho, no dejaba de lamerle, lo que hizo más difícil que Castiel se concentrara-. Dean.

A regañadientes, el duque levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Su mirada dejaba claro que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y que no entendía la interrupción. No obstante Castiel decidió intentarlo.

\- Dean -jadeó cuando su mente traicionera había recordado esa primera sensación de la lengua del duque sobre un sitio tan íntimo-. Esto no está bien.

\- ¿No? -parecía divertido.

\- No -Cas sabía que se estaba riendo a medías de él, pero le dio igual.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

¿Cómo diablos se respondía a eso? No estaba bien y punto.

\- Tienes que parar de hacerlo, Dean. Por favor -Castiel se había dejado de caer de nuevo sobre la mesa cuando el duque había vuelto a deslizar la lengua sobre su orificio y se había adentrado un poco en él.

\- ¿No te gusta? -murmuró. Lo lamió y lo penetró con la punta de la lengua otra vez para darle otra oportunidad para que lo sintiera-. ¿No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, lo que estás sintiendo?

Cas tenía que ser sincero, no podía mentirle.

\- Sí -jadeó sin aíre suficiente para responder-. Me gusta mucho, Dean, pero no está bien que lo hagas.

Dean levantó la cabeza de nuevo y lo miró seriamente.

\- Si te gusta, es que está bien, Cas -sentenció. Luego lo besó y le mordisqueó la cara interna del muslo asegurándose de que Castiel viera su sonrisa picarona-. Y no me molestes más, por favor -le guiñó un ojo-. Estoy ocupado.

Castiel no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así porque perdió la noción del tiempo. La lengua de Dean le hizo abandonar su cuerpo un par de veces cuando las caricias se tornaron demasiado íntimas y él no tenía forma humada de hacer frente a semejante sensación. Cuando se adentró en él, supo que jamás tendría suficiente de Dean y que Dios acogiera y se apiadara de su alma pecadora, pero amaba y necesitaba a Dean a partes iguales. Con un gruñido medio escondido entre sus labios y varias gotas de sudor resbalándole por los costados, Castiel se corrió sobre su propio cuerpo mientras Dean arremetía una y otra vez en él hasta lograr él también la liberación de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Terminaron en el suelo, sobre la ropa del duque, abrazados y hechos un ovillo mientras Dean caía irremediablemente dormido entre sus brazos.

 

 

 

La industria textil crecía a pasos agigantados y la popularidad del duque de Winchester como nuevo empresario se fue haciendo eco en todas partes. Al igual que había gente que lo apoyaba y comprendía los cambios, varios ex colegas de partido y antiguos amigos de la nobleza le dejaron bien claro que él ya no era uno de los suyos. A Dean le dio igual todo eso. Nunca se había sentido como ellos y estaba seguro de que si supieran la verdad sobre él, lo habrían rechazado muchísimo antes. El incesante incremento de demandas de todas partes por la fabricación de sus telas, hizo que Dean tuviera que comprar más maquinara y contratara a más mujeres. Eso pareció desagradar a Zachariah, que aunque no dijo nada, su comportamiento extraño y hostil dejaba bien claro que no opinaba igual que el duque. 

Por otra parte, el anexo a la casa estaba prácticamente acabado. Castiel y él lo habían estado hablando y habían llegado a un común acuerdo, por eso ese día había llegado antes a la fabrica y había solicitado que Judy lo acompañara a su despacho. La mujer se lo quedó mirando muy seria porque nunca antes el duque la había llamado para nada y eso la asustó. Era cierto que le había asegurado que jamás intentarían nada con ella, ¿pero y si había cambiado de idea? No era bueno fiarse de los nobles, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya que varios años atrás había mantenido un romance con un noble de poca monta de la zona. Cuando se quedó embarazada, él lo negó todo y ella quedó repudiada por su familia y por todo el pueblo, por eso conocía bien al resto de las chicas, porque alguna que otra vez había tenido que vender su cuerpo para darle de comer a su hija.

\- Siéntate -Dean le indicó que se sentara en la silla mientras él tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa-. Judy, me gustaría pedirte una cosa y puedes negarte si quieres.

La mujer cerró los ojos, rezando en silencio para que no fuera lo que ella se imaginaba.

\- Judy -comenzó ajeno a la lucha mental que se traía la mujer en ese momento-. La reforma de mi casa está casi lista y necesito un ama de llaves que pueda hacerse cargo de ella, y me gustaría que fueras tú.

Judy abrió los ojos y lo miró totalmente sorprendida. Dean rebuscaba entre los papeles y no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la mujer.

\- Sé que estás contenta aquí en la fábrica y haces un gran trabajo, pero he visto cómo te organizas y cómo sabes llevarlo todo en perfecto orden y control, y busco eso para mi nueva casa. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Trabajarías para mí?

Judy no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. El puesto de ama de llaves era un cargo muy importante, sobre todo cuando no había una dama que mandara por encima de ella, ya que todas las responsabilidades las tendría que tomar ella.

\- Milord -tuvo que aclararse la voz, cosa que le ocurría a menudo en presencia del duque, y luego siguió hablando-. Es usted muy amable, pero no creo ser la persona que usted anda buscando.

\- ¿Por qué no? Me gusta como trabaja. Le pagaré el doble y si le hace sentir mejor, puede seguir ayudando aquí las horas que quiera. Mi casa apenas tiene el servicio mínimo y sólo vivimos mi cuñado y yo. No suelo celebrar fiestas y no me gusta invitar a gente -sentenció-. Posiblemente haya algo más de lío cuando venga mi hermano con su mujer y su hija. Y cuando venga a vivir mi hijo con nosotros.

\- Tiene usted un hijo.

\- Sí. Ahora está con mi cuñada porque necesitaba que la casa estuviera arreglada antes de traerle -sonrió recordando a John y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos-. Tiene algo menos de dos años, pero es muy espabilado. ¿Le gustan a usted los niños? 

Jody sonrió. Ese era el momento para contarle la verdad. No podía seguir ocultándoselo más.

\- Milord, me siento profundamente halagada por su ofrecimiento, pero no puedo aceptarlo -guardó silencio intentando encontrar valor para seguir hablando-. Yo... tengo una hija no reconocida con un lord con el que tuve una aventura hace tiempo.

\- Comprendo -Dean se recostó en la silla mientras la mujer hablaba.

\- Estoy muy mal vista en el pueblo y no quiero que esa mala reputación le afecte a usted, milord. Siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo y con las chicas... Además, no tengo con quién dejar a mi hija si me voy a vivir con usted.

\- Tu hija también se vendría a mi casa, Judy. 

\- Pero...

\- Piénsatelo -Dean se levantó cuando vio a Castiel subir por las escaleras-. Quiero que trabajes y vivas en mi casa, pero si prefieres quedarte aquí, no te insistiré más. 

Castiel no necesitó llamar porque Dean le indicó a través del cristal que entrara.

\- Buenas tardes -saludó a la mujer formalmente cuando la vio sentada-. ¿Le parece buena idea venirse con nosotros?

Judy se levantó y lo miró, también asombrada por el entusiasmo en la voz de Castiel. Jamás se hubiera esperado semejante trato por parte de nadie.

\- Yo... no sé qué decir -murmuró-. No puedo aceptar.

\- Cree que su pasado y lo que opina el pueblo de ella pueda sernos perjudicial -Dean le explicó con esa simple frase a Castiel lo que la mujer pensaba de sí misma.

\- Pero nosotros no somos el pueblo y queremos que venga a nuestra casa -la alentó-. Sé que usted es la única que puede desempeñar ese puesto.

\- Y yo me fío de él -Dean se apoyó en el borde de la mesa-. Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a fiarme de sus intuiciones con la gente.

Todo eso era un sueño para ella. Que su suerte hubiera cambiado para bien era casi como un milagro.

\- ¿De verdad que mi hija viva conmigo no supondrá ningún problema?

\- En absoluto. Incluso podrá asistir a clases con mi hijo cuando sea algo más mayor -razonó-. ¿Qué me dice?

Ella asintió demasiado feliz como para decir nada.

\- Me gustaría que en este fin de semana ya estuvieras instalada en la casa -Dean recogió varios papeles. 

\- Sí, milord. Muchas gracias por haber pensando en mí para este puesto tan importante.

Dean abrió la puerta y salieron los tres del despacho. La mujer tenía que ir a prepararlo todo y Cas iba a ir con él a una reunión muy importante.

\- ¿Quién dices que es, Dean? -llegaron hasta el carruaje y montaron para acudir a la cita.

\- Lord William Lamb -Dean miró a Castiel como si éste fuera un bicho raro, porque no parecía dar señales de conocer a ese hombre-. Es el vizconde de Melbourne. Lo conocí hace mil años en Eton cuando estudiaba allí. Es bastante mayor que yo, pero estuvo durante mucho tiempo implicado en la enseñanza del colegio. Luego volvimos a coincidir en las reuniones de los Whigs. Es mentor de la reina. ¿Lo sabías?

Castiel negó con la cabeza. No sabía que se iban a citar con alguien tan importante.

\- Es un tipo muy radical y seguro que ha acudido a mí ya no sólo porque me conoce del partido, sino por lo que estoy haciendo -sonrió-. También fue amigo de Lord Byron durante un tiempo. Seguro que si le preguntas te cuenta algo sobre él.

Castiel le puso mala cara porque Dean seguía haciéndole bromas con el tema del libro. Entonces decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Por cierto, me llegó una carta de la abadía. He pensado hacerles una visita y me gustaría salir la semana que viene. ¿Te parece bien?

No. No le parecía bien. Todo aquello que implicase estar separados más de veinticuatro horas, Dean no lo veía bien, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía decirle que no fuera o que rompiera con su anterior vida definitivamente y se quedara siempre con él. Sabía que ese planteamiento era muy egoísta por su parte y no quería ser así. Intentando disimular la tristeza que le provocó esa noticia, Dean asintió y desvió la mirada para observar el paisaje a través de la ventana.

\- Sí. Entiendo que tengas que hablar con ellos. 

Castiel lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que la noticia no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia, por eso se arrimó más a él y le puso la cabeza sobre el hombro para susurrarle al oído.

\- Sé que no te gusta, Dean, no puedes engañarme, pero te prometo que te compensaré a la vuelta por cada día que haya estado fuera.

Dean volvió la cabeza y bizqueó intentando ajustar la mirada.

\- ¿Y cuánto dices que vas a estar fuera? Para hacer cuentas y que no me engañes luego.

Castiel sonrió sabiendo que había aliviado en parte el malestar de Dean. Tenía que hacer ese viaje. Sentía que les debía una explicación en persona a sus antiguos hermanos. Siempre lo habían tratado bien y lo habían acogido cuando estaba solo y perdido en la vida. Ahora que parecía tener un rumbo en la vida, no podía dejarles de lado así como así. Además, quizás ya no fuera a ingresar en la orden o ya no iba a cumplir con todos los votos que se había propuesto al llegar allí, pero si algo tenía claro, es que quería seguir ayudando a los demás, fuera la forma en que fuera. Cuando era un niño siempre deseó que alguien se acercara a él y le dijera que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien. Nunca consiguió algo tan simple. Ahora, bastantes años más tarde, Castiel quería dar todo eso que no había podido tener cuando era niño.

 

 

 

La reunión fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. A Dean le satisfizo comprobar que el vizconde de Melbourne tenía unas ideas muy parecidas a las suyas y lo apoyaba totalmente en su nuevo negocio. 

A pesar de su opinión favorable, el vizconde se estaba haciendo derogar para dar una respuesta afirmativa. Había acudido a la fábrica de Dean con una idea en mente y si todo salía bien, sería un éxito muy importante para el duque. 

Ya había transcurrido más de la mitad de la semana y aún seguían esperando su respuesta. Dean estaba que se subía por las paredes intentando comprender por qué se demoraba tanto. Tanta espera no era buena y en muchas ocasiones se temió lo peor. Castiel intentó calmarle, haciéndole ver que la petición del vizconde era muy grande y arriesgada y que era normal que tardara en dar una respuesta, fuera ésta cual fuera. 

Por otro lado, Judy se instaló en la casa. Llegó asustada, con su niña en brazos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni a dónde ir. El poco servicio que había en la casa la recibió cordialmente. Eran una pareja muy mayor con un hijo ya entrado en años. Llevaban toda la vida viviendo allí a servicio de la familia del duque. Dean y Sam jamás habían ido a la casa de Lancaster, al menos que ellos recordasen, pero el padre de ellos sí, y había dejado un estipendio para los sirvientes, para que siguieran viviendo allí y se ocuparan de la casa y la mantuvieran en el mejor estado posible. Y eso habían hecho con el paso de los años. La llegada del nuevo duque de Winchester causó sensación porque nunca habían conocido a su señor, y pensaron que jamás lo conocerían, puesto que esa casa, según constaba en las escrituras y en el testamento del anterior duque, sería para el segundo de sus hijos. Pero a la vieja pareja de sirvientes no les importó; el nuevo duque parecía ser un hombre leal y comprometido con lo hacía, tranquilo y muy trabajador, al igual que su cuñado. Ambos parecían trabajar todo el día y no tenían caprichos extraños que les obligara a hacer cosas que ellos no quisieran. 

Judy encajó enseguida en la casa. Era pequeña y no necesitaba una gran supervisión, por lo que pudo compaginarla perfectamente con la fábrica. Ella quería seguir trabajando allí, y Dean le dio libertad para hacerlo.

Cuando ya casi había terminado la semana y el duque iba a mandar todo a paseo, agobiado por la no respuesta del vizconde, éste le mandó una carta para concertar una cita en la fábrica esa misma tarde. Dean se quejó, porque en unas horas Castiel tenía previsto salir para Inverness y había pensado pasar toda la tarde antes de que se fuera con él. ¿Es que no podía salir nada como había planeado?

 

El vizconde de Melbourne paseó tranquilamente por las instalaciones de la fábrica, mirando y preguntando todo con curiosidad. Parecía estar tomándose con calma su respuesta y Dean estaba a punto de volverse loco.

\- Me gusta -William terminó de recorrer con la mirada la última de las Spinning Jenny y se volvió hacia el duque-. Ha sabido usted invertir bien.

\- Gracias -Dean sonrió a duras penas. Hasta que ese hombre no le diera un veredicto no iba a respirar tranquilo-. Me he tomado mi tiempo pensando y tomando decisiones arriesgadas que al final han valido la pena. Aunque debo decir que no todo el mérito es mío; mi cuñado ha sido de gran ayuda también y mis trabajadores también están comprometidos con lo que ésta fábrica significa para todos.

El vizconde esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado separando apenas los labios. En la fábrica junto a ellos estaban también Castiel, Zachariah y Judy. Los tres en silencio atentos a las palabras de ese hombre.

\- Es usted un hombre afortunado, Dean. ¿Me permite tutearle?

\- Por favor -Dean hizo un gesto con la cabeza que indicó que ese hombre podía llamarle como quisiera con tal de que le dijera algo ya.

\- Verá, como sabe, mi idea es muy ambiciosa. He estado hablando con la reina Victoria sobre ello y su opinión también es favorable, pero como comprenderá, no podemos fiarnos de cualquiera. Ya no sólo por todo el dinero que hay en juego, sino por la reputación y el buen nombre de nuestra reina.

\- Lo entiendo -era el turno de Dean de contestar y era ahora cuando tenía que defenderse con uñas y dientes-, pero como sabe, no está hablando con cualquiera. Jamás he faltado a mi palabra, ni como duque ni como empresario. Si usted me hace un pedido de mil telas, tendrá lo que desea en el tiempo establecido.

\- No quiero mil telas, Winchester. Quiero diez mil. ¿Puede usted hacer frente a semejante pedido? Contamos con poco tiempo puesto que la reina tiene un... pequeño antojo.

\- Lo tendrá un día antes de la fecha fijada -Dean le tendió el brazo, deseoso de acabar con todo eso. Podía hacerlo y se lo iba a demostrar.

El vizconde de Melbourne sonrió abiertamente y le aceptó la mano, sellando así el trato hecho entre ambos.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron redactando el contrato y cuando terminaron, William insistió en ver de nuevo la fábrica. Mientras el resto le enseñaba de nuevo las instalaciones, Dean se había quedado en el despacho mirando ese papel firmado. Aún no podía creer que la misma reina de Inglaterra hubiera confiado en él para semejante tarea. No iba a defraudarla, ni a ella ni a él mismo. Había abierto esa fábrica para demostrarse principalmente a sí mismo que el duque de Winchester era algo más que un heredero vividor que vivía de su título hasta explotarlo al máximo. Pronto eso cambiaría, estaba seguro, y a todos esos que le habían mirado por encima del hombro por haberse puesto a trabajar, no les quedaría más remedio que meterse la lengua en el culo.

\- Disculpe milord, ¿puedo hablar con usted? -Zachariah llamó tímidamente pero con determinación a la puerta del duque.

Dean le hizo un gesto para que pasara y esperó a que el hombre hubiera entrado para preguntar a qué debía su visita.

\- ¿Va todo bien abajo?

\- Sí, milord. Mi visita a su persona es de índole personal.

\- Usted dirá -se acomodó dispuesto a escucharle.

\- Milord, ¿cree que la presencia de más trabajadores serán necesarios? Pienso que si nos esforzamos un poco, podemos lograrlo ya con los que somos.

Dean meditó las palabras del hombre, pero no las compartía. Había estado haciendo números, y viendo el personal que eran y las piezas que sacaban por día, si querían lograr los objetivos siendo los mismos, eso significaría tener a sus trabajadores ahí trabajando día y noche sin descanso, y él no iba a permitir eso.

\- No sólo creo que sea necesario, sino fundamental. Se harán dos turnos de trabajo y mientras uno descansa, el otro estará aquí trabajando. Usted y la señorita Mills se ocuparan cada uno de un turno y serán responsable de él.

\- ¿Esa mujer va a tener el mismo puesto que yo?

A Dean no le gustó el tono que usó el hombre para referirse a Judy.

\- Sí. ¿Tiene algún problema?

Zachariah pareció dudar. Finalmente se armó de valor y asintió a la pregunta del duque.

\- No creo que esa mujer esté preparada para semejante cargo, milord. El resto de las mujeres no van a obedecerla.

\- De momento no hemos tenido ningún problema, ni con la señorita Mills, ni con ninguna de las trabajadoras. Ellas saben para qué están aquí y obedecen siempre que sea necesario según el trabajo que tengamos.

\- Ocasionarán problemas.

\- ¿Por qué? -Dean estaba empezando a cabrearse. 

\- Porque son... -el hombre se contuvo a tiempo, pero Dean acabó la frase por él.

\- Putas -sentenció-. ¿Era eso lo que iba a decir?

Zachariah no se dignó a responder, pero su silencio afirmó lo que pensaba. Dean se levantó y rodeó la mesa para enfrentarle y quedar cara a cara bien cerca de él.

\- Independientemente del pasado de las mujeres que trabajan en mi taller, ahora son mis trabajadoras. A lo que se dedicaran antes no me importa, así que, como compañeras suyas que son, les debe el mismo respeto como el que me debe a mí o a cualquier otra persona. ¿He sido claro?

\- Sí milord.

\- Puedes irte -escupió. Tiempo atrás Dean le habría dado una paliza. Siempre había tenido asco por los hombres que se consideraban superiores a las mujeres. Desgraciadamente la sociedad era así y no se podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. A Dean le daba igual ahora mismo lo que opinara el resto del mundo, puesto que ya habían hecho un juicio injusto con él sólo por no querer seguir sometiéndose al sistema, así que no iba a hacerles caso. En su fábrica él era el que mandaba, y ahí no había distinciones por ser hombre o mujer o por el pasado que hubieran tenido.

Aún molesto por la breve conversación que había tenido, no se percató de que Castiel había abierto la puerta y había entrado en el despacho.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Dean levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando.

\- Sí -mintió-. Me había quedado pensando.

\- Ya le hemos enseñado la fábrica al vizconde y tiene que irse. Nos espera abajo, y yo tengo que irme también, Dean. El carruaje vendrá a por mí en un rato, sino me pillará la noche antes de llegar a la primera posada.

\- Ya -fue todo lo que respondió. Estaba de un humor extraño, pero eso no evitó que le sonriera amablemente-. Voy a echarte de menos.

\- Yo también -Cas se movió despacio hacia él y lo abrazó. 

Castiel, no contento con abrazarle, le dio un cariñoso beso en la mandíbula y poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello.

\- Me haces cosquillas -intentó ocultar una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió-. Para.

Castiel no paró, y siguió dándole besos por todo el cuello mientras deslizaba la mano por encima de su bragueta y le acariciaba para comprobar lo duro que se iba poniendo bajo la palma de su mano.

\- No sigas -le advirtió, pero el tono no fue autoritario en absoluto. ¿Y quién podía serlo con esos labios haciéndole el amor a su cuello y esa mano acariciándole algo tan íntimo?-. Joder.

\- Hmmmm -el gemido de placer acabó con la poca resistencia de Dean, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás dispuesto a dejarse hacer.

\- Sí, sigue. Sigue -le instó-. Ya sabes cómo me gusta que me lo hagas.

Apenas tardaron un par de minutos; primero porque les estaban esperando abajo, y segundo porque Dean no podía aguantar más. Se recompusieron la ropa y bajaron por las escaleras que daban al taller para salir del edificio y buscar al vizconde. Judy se les unió a mitad de camino.

\- Milord -la mujer le enseñó un papel que traía en las manos-. Le he apuntado las maquinarias que sería conveniente revisar antes de empezar con el pedido del vizconde. No me gustaría quedarnos con máquinas de menos a mitad del proyecto.

Dean la miró con admiración porque a él no se le había ocurrido revisar la maquinaria en caso de que pudiera necesitar alguna posible reparación.

\- Bien pensado, Judy. Gracias.

La mujer sonrió complacida por haber sido útil al duque. Juntos los tres salieron a la calle. Allí, el vizconde y Zachariah estaban esperando fuera. En cuanto los vieron llegar, el vizconde se acercó hacia ellos con paso rápido y el semblante muy serio.

\- Si tiene algo que decir, hágalo ya, Winchester, pero no consentiré trabajar con un degenerado.

Dean parpadeó sin comprender.

\- Disculpe, pero no le entiendo.

El hombre le hizo frente.

\- Su encargado. Ha venido hacia mí para implorarme que le de trabajo y le aleje de semejante antro de perdición -escupió al suelo-. Rodeado de... mujeres de mala vida y de esa relación deplorable que tiene con su cuñado. Es usted un enfermo.

Dean abrió los ojos, quedándose completamente helado. Sintió que no podía respirar y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Ese iba a ser el fin de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 7**

 

 

 

Imágenes de su vida comenzaron a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Las visionaba como si estuviera viendo un álbum de fotos. Una tras otra se iban sucediendo y avanzando en su vida, hasta que llego a esos últimos meses. Castiel ocupaba la mayoría de esas fotos, pero no salía él concretamente en la imagen, sino cosas que éste le hacía sentir. Ahora que parecía que su vida tenía un sentido, se iba a acabar todo, y ya no sólo temía lo que le pudiera pasar personalmente, sino la gente que estaba relacionada directamente con él, como John, Castiel o Sam.

 

La cara de Zachariah y su actitud habían dejado claro que los había visto en el despacho y que había ido con el cuento al vizconde. Además, por lo que el hombre había insinuado, también le había contado el pasado de las mujeres de la fábrica. El duque no fue capaz de negar nada, ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó inmóvil mirando a ambos hombres completamente en silencio.

Castiel por su parte estaba a su lado, inmóvil y sin saber qué decir. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado, pero se lo podía imaginar. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento, una cosa tenía clara; jamás renunciaría a Dean .

\- Comprenderá que debamos rescindir nuestro acuerdo – el vizconde lo miraba enojado, como si no se pudiera creer eso de él.

Dean fue a asentir con la cabeza. Cuanto antes pasara ese trago, mejor. Sería afortunado si el vizconde no hacía correr la voz, porque entonces sí que estaría acabado.

\- Un momento -la voz de Judy los interrumpió y todos los presentes la miraron expectantes-. Yo... yo tengo la culpa.

\- Disculpe, ¿cómo dice? -el vizconde la miró desorientado. ¿De qué iba a tener esa mujer la culpa?

\- Milord no estaba con su cuñado, sino conmigo -comenzó a aclararse-. Era yo la que estaba en la oficina con él.

\- ¡Miente! -Zachariah tenía el cuello rojo de contenerse para no ir hacia la mujer y arremeter contra ella.

\- No miento, milord -Judy se dirigía hacia el vizconde personalmente-. Él estaba arriba conmigo mientras su cuñado revisaba la maquinaria por orden del duque. Aquí tengo la prueba.

La mujer le tendió el mismo papel con el listado de las Spinning Jenny que había en la fábrica.

\- Esta letra es la del señor Milton. Puede comprobarla con cualquier documento.

Y tenía razón. Ese listado lo había hecho Castiel días atrás para tener un control de cada máquina. Ella simplemente se había limitado a apuntar una cruz al lado de la que necesitaba revisión. Pero eso no lo sabía ni el vizconde ni Zachariah. Sin planearlo, había logrado la cuartada perfecta.

El vizconde analizó la letra y tuvo que darle la razón a la mujer. Luego se volvió hacia Zachariah bastante enojado.

\- ¿Qué tiene usted que decir al respecto?

\- ¡Esa zorra miente!

Dean actuó. Ese era su momento. Era ahora o nunca; dio un paso al frente y enfrentó a Zachariah mirándole con el ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Está usted hablando de mi amante. O retira lo dicho, o no tendremos más remedio que tener un encuentro al amanecer.

Zachariah retrocedió espantado. La fama de Dean Winchester con las pistolas era bien conocida en todo el mundo, y nadie con dos dedos de frente y en su sano juicio osaría desafiarle.

\- No creo que haga falta llegar a eso, Dean -Castiel intentó aligerar la tensión y que la cosa no terminara en un drama-. Seguro que Zachariah no quiso insinuar nada de eso.

Dean no supo si Castiel estaba siendo tan benevolente a propósito o tenía un plan, pero la daba igual; ahora era cuando podía quitarse a ese cabrón de encima.

\- No, nos ha insultado a ti y a mí -lo miró serio, intentando hacer que pareciera real-. Y a Judy. Exijo una compensación por semejante ultraje.

Castiel se lo quedó mirando porque Dean no era así, nunca lo había visto de esa manera y supo en ese momento que ese comportamiento era algo que todo hombre de la nobleza llevaba dentro.

\- Cálmense, Winchester -el vizconde parecía estar poniéndose nervioso-. Seguro que podemos arreglar esto de manera civilizada.

\- ¡No! -enfrentó a Zachariah que retrocedió otro par de pasos más-. Dime hora, lugar y quién será tu padrino.

\- Dean -Castiel tiró de su brazo para ponerle tras él. Aprovechó entonces para mirar a Zachariah-. Creo que será mejor que se marche, ya no sólo de la fábrica, sino de este pueblo. El duque no perdonará esta ofenda. Ni yo tampoco.

Zachariah lo desafió un poco con la mirada, pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. Se dio la vuelta y fue desapareciendo poco a poco por el camino. El vizconde se acercó a Dean.

\- Siento mucho haber creído en su palabra y haber desconfiado de usted.

Dean aún seguía molesto por todo lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué tenían que meterse en su vida de esa manera cuando él no se había metido jamás en la de nadie? Lo triste de todo ese asunto es que era inaceptable que pudiera estar enamorado de un hombre y sí que estaba bien visto tener por amante a su doncella. ¿Cambiaría alguna vez la forma de pensar de las personas?

\- No se preocupe. No es culpa suya.

\- Hablaré con la reina personalmente y ella sabrá recompensarle por semejante mal entendido.

\- No hace falta, de verdad -Dean vio un carruaje llegar con el escudo del vizconde en un lateral-. Nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie, espero.

\- Por supuesto. De hecho, si cumple con las fechas pactadas, recibirá una cuantiosa recompensa, además de estar bien mirado en la casa real.

Dean asintió haciendo una reverencia al ver que el vizconde se dirigía hacia su carruaje y abría la puerta.

\- Estaremos en contacto.

\- Eso espero -Dean cerró la puerta tras él y lo miró a través de la ventanilla-. Buen viaje.

\- Gracias -el hombre se acomodó en su asiento y ordenó al cochero que partieran inmediatamente.

 

 

 

El carruaje que recogería a Castiel para llevarle a Inverness llegó puntual. Castiel le ordenó que los llevara a los tres a casa y esperara en la entrada. El hombre obedeció. Cuando llegaron, caminaron hacia el despacho del duque. Dean se volvió hacia Judy.

\- Hablaré con usted dentro de un rato. Puede retirarse.

\- Sí, milord -la mujer dio media vuelta y desapareció de escena. Veía peligrar su futuro en esa casa. Las decisiones que había tomado habían sido demasiado arriesgadas y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias.

Cuando Castiel cerró la puerta tras él, Dean tenía demasiadas cosas en mente. Quería decirle que tenían que ser más precavidos, andar con más cuidado y ocultarse de los demás, ¡pero es que ellos no habían hecho nada malo! ¡Ni siquiera se habían exhibido por ahí! Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y miles de sentimientos contradictorios le bombardeaban la mente provocándole una terrible jaqueca.

\- ¿No has pensado alguna vez, que eso que sentimos, eso que hacemos, está mal?

Castiel apoyó la frente sobre la suya y respiró hondo, intentando hacerle llegar a Dean parte de su fuerza.

\- Yo no creo que amar esté mal, Dean. Y eso es lo que hacemos tú y yo -respondió convencido-. Yo creo en el amor, independientemente de cómo se vista, cómo camine, o cómo sea.

Dean asintió, siendo consciente de todo lo que significaban esas palabras. Era increíble el poder que tenía Castiel de hacerle ver lo que él no había podido ver antes con tan sólo un par de palabras.

\- No cambies nunca, Cas. Por favor.

Castiel sonrió y se separó de él. Tenía que irse. El carruaje lo estaba esperando y le quedaba un largo viaje por delante.

\- Vendré lo antes posible -le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Dean agitó la cabeza convenciéndose de que así fuera. Cuando lo vio irse, una sensación extraña giró dentro de él. Quiso decirle que nunca le dejara, que no se fuera de su lado. Se ahogaba cuando no estaban juntos. No hacía tanto que se conocían, pero ya le era imposible imaginar el resto de su vida sin él.

Desde el interior de la casa oyó el sonido de los cascos de los caballos ponerse en marcha. Sabía que iba a volver y que no tardaría tanto, pero un minuto alejado de él era como vivir cuarenta años en el infierno. No le tenía miedo a lo que la gente pudiera decir de ellos; tenía miedo por lo que había empezado a sentir por Castiel, porque esa misma tarde se había dado cuenta de que se habría batido en duelo por él sin dudarlo. No había nada que no hiciera por él. Nada.

Cuando se recompuso de esa maraña de sentimientos, hizo llamar a Judy. La mujer acudió inmediatamente.

\- Milord -cerró la puerta tímidamente tras ella y se adentró en la habitación-. Quería verme.

\- Sí. Toma asiento por favor.

\- Si me lo permite prefiero estar de pie -tomó aire y se animó a hablar lo que había estado pensando en ese rato que el duque la había mantenido esperando-. Milord, quiero pedirle perdón por mi atrevimiento y acataré cualquier pena o castigo que quiera infringirme.

Dean no sabía por qué estaba diciendo todo eso, así que la dejó terminar.

\- Cuando vi que Zachariah lanzaba esas acusaciones sobre usted y sobre el señor Milton -hizo una pausa visiblemente afectada-... no pude contenerme. Ese hombre no es trigo limpio y sé que desde que llegamos, ha intentado hacernos la vida imposible a las chicas y a mí. Por eso hoy, cuando vi que arremetía contra usted... Lo siento, milord. Siento haberle puesto en ese compromiso y haber insinuado algo que no es.

Dean decidió intervenir.

\- Me parece, señorita Mills, que no es usted consciente del enorme favor que nos ha hecho a mí y a mi cuñado esta tarde.

\- No comprendo, milord.

Dean meditó bien sus próximas palabras. Estaba decidido a contarle la verdad a Judy. No lo había consultado con Castiel, pero sabía que estaría de acuerdo.

\- Castiel y yo... tenemos una relación. De índole privada -aclaró intentando ser lo más educado posible-. Sospecho que Zachariah nos espió en mi despacho, porque Castiel y yo jamás nos hemos comportado de manera indecorosa en público. De las puertas para fuera, somos cuñados; yo soy el pobre duque viudo que no ha podido olvidar a su esposa, y él es el hermano de mi mujer que se ha asociado conmigo porque somos familia y debemos apoyarnos.

\- Entiendo, milord -si a Judy le pilló por sorpresa esa noticia, no lo demostró en absoluto.

\- Con su acto de hoy, me ha salvado la vida no sólo a mí, o a Castiel, sino a mi hijo. Él habría tenido que crecer bajo el estigma de que su padre es...

\- Milord -ella lo detuvo porque no necesitaba oír más-. Yo no necesito saber nada más. Sólo me importa que es un buen amo. Sus preferencias personales no son asunto de nadie nada más que de usted, y si mi intervención de esta tarde le ha servido para que la gente no sospeche, quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo siempre que lo necesite para ese fin. Usted es un buen hombre y no se merece que lo tachen de algo que no es.

Dean se emocionó. No quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Dio la vuelta al escritorio y abrazó a la mujer. En otra circunstancia, ella habría temido que se quisiera aprovechar de ella, pero el duque no era así, y juntos acababan de salvarse el futuro el uno al otro.

\- Gracias -carraspeó apartándose y volviendo a su sitio-. Quiero que sepa que jamás olvidaré esto que ha hecho por mí.

Judy sonrió tímidamente. Jamás nadie le había dado las gracias por nada. Ahora el duque de Winchester parecía eternamente agradecido.

\- Soy yo la que tiene que darle las gracias, milord, por haber confiado en mí desde un principio.

Dean recordó las palabras de Castiel cuando le dijo que había personas que no habían hecho nunca el bien porque nadie les había enseñado a hacerlo. Si él no le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera contratado a otras personas dejándose llevar por los prejuicios de siempre, posiblemente ahora estaría en serios problemas. Dándole gracias a Dios mentalmente por poner a Castiel y a esa buena mujer en su camino, recogió la carta que había abierto un rato antes y que había dejado sobre la mesa.

\- Mi hermano me ha mandado una carta donde viene con su mujer, su hija y mi heredero de camino para pasar aquí una temporada.

\- Sí, milord. Daré orden al servicio para que la obra de la casa esté terminada lo antes posible.

\- Gracias, pero era otra cosa lo que quería pedirle.

\- Usted dirá, milord.

\- Mi sobrina Diana es algo más mayor que mi hijo y mi hermano me pregunta en la carta si conozco a una buena institutriz para que vaya educando a nuestros hijos hasta que sean más mayores y tengan un tutor personal.

\- En el pueblo hay un par de mujeres que han trabajado en buenas casas. Puedo preguntar mañana antes de ir a la fábrica.

\- Bien. Confío en su criterio. Y otra cosa.

\- Sí, milord.

\- Me gustaría que su hija también fuera instruida por esa misma institutriz y en un futuro los tres niños estudien juntos con un profesor particular que traeré personalmente de Londres.

Ella abrió la boca asombrada. El duque ya le había dicho que quería que su hija estudiara, pero no sabía que iba a hacerlo con el futuro duque de Winchester, ni con los demás hijos de la familia y que lo haría con un profesor de Londres. Eso... era más de lo que había esperado en toda su vida porque le daba la seguridad de que su hija podría ser una mujer digna el día de mañana y no acabaría como ella malvendiendo su cuerpo dejándose engañar por hombres sin corazón.

\- Gracias, milord. Es usted una buena persona.

Dean esbozó una mueca y varias arrugas aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos.

Le dijo a la mujer que ya podía retirarse y de nuevo se quedó solo en su despacho. Cuando llegara su hermano, hablaría con él y con su mujer. No quería seguir engañándole. Recordó cuando Anna murió, que Sam lo tranquilizó diciéndole que sabía que aparecía otra persona en su vida de la que se enamoraría completamente. Lo que Sam no sabía es que esa persona ya había aparecido. Tenía ciertos reparos en decírselo porque no tenía claro cómo iba a reaccionar, pero quería ser sincero con él.

 

 

 

Tras la llegada de Sam, Dean tardó una semana y media en reunir el valor para reunir a su cuñada y a su hermano en la biblioteca. Durante ese tiempo y mientras encontraba el valor para decírselo, el duque pasó todo el tiempo que pudo con su hijo. En esas semanas que no se habían visto, John había crecido un poco más y cautivó completamente a su padre. Normalmente los hombres no se solían meter en la educación de los hijos, porque para eso ya estaban sus mujeres, o a falta de ellas, las nodrizas o niñeras. Dean iba a encargarse personalmente de la educación de su hijo, y también jugaba con él. Eso era impensable para un duque. ¿Cómo en su sano juicio iba un hombre tan importante como él a tirarse en el suelo al lado de su hijo para capturar hormigas? Pues Dean estuvo toda una mañana tirado en el suelo capturándolas para su hijo, que al parecer acababa de descubrirlas y no podía evitar sentirse cautivado por ellas.

Esa era otra de las cosas que Dean no entendía de la sociedad en la que vivía, y según ésta, los hombres como él tenían dos misiones en la vida; gastar su dinero obtenido por la explotación de otros, y procurarse un heredero. O varios. ¿Por qué eran las cosas así? ¿Quiénes habían inventando esas leyes? ¿Quién dijo que las cosas tenían que ser así? Posiblemente esas normas fueran un comportamiento primitivo y nadie había pensando realmente en cambiarlas. Hasta ahora. Él sabía, notaba, que los cambios estaban cerca. Y creía en ellos. ¿Por qué no iba a poder montar su propio negocio? ¿Por qué estaba mal mirado que un duque trabajase? ¿Por qué no podía jugar con su hijo un domingo por la mañana? Quizás la sociedad tardase más en cambiar de lo que él esperaba, y quizás cuando eso sucediera, él ya no iba a estar allí para verlo, pero educaría a su hijo para que se diera cuenta de las cosas realmente importantes en la vida y supiera apreciarlas de verdad.

Otra cosa que quería enseñarle a John cuando fuera ya algo más mayor era a disparar con las pistolas de la familia. Esa misma mañana le había llegado un paquete de Londres. Crowley le había mandado la pistola que había dejado abandonada en la puerta del Parlamento. Ese hijo de puta podía ser muchas cosas y quizás podía estar en el partido equivocado, pero en caballero de la cabeza a los pies, y Dean se apuntó para mandarle en agradecimiento a su buen gesto una botella del mejor whisky que tenía.

Viendo que se acercaba la hora en que le había dicho a su hermano y a su cuñada que fueran a su despacho, Dean se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa. John se quedó sentado a su lado observando embelesado el movimiento de esos extraños insectos.

El duque se sentó en un sillón y observó a su hijo gatear a su lado. El niño le sonreía y señalaba el movimiento de las hormigas, haciéndole ver a su padre su gran descubrimiento. Dean le sonreía y no podía evitar pensar que esos ojos grandes y azules eran los mismos que ponía Castiel cuando hablaba con él. El instinto de protección que Dean tenía para su hijo y para Castiel no era medible, y sentía que si tenía que hacerlo, mataría por ellos.

\- ¿Se puede? -Sam asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta-. He llamado pero creo que no me has oído.

\- Estaba distraído -le hizo un gesto para que entrara-. Os estaba esperando.

Sam terminó de abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su mujer. Jessica venía preciosa, con un traje blanco y azul y un recogido alto en la cabeza.

\- Ellen me insiste en que te pregunte si John está bien -la mujer sonrió y se sentó en el largo sofá al lado de su marido-. Creo que no está acostumbrada a que los hombres jueguen con los niños.

\- Pues va a tener que acostumbrarse -Dean observó a John y sonrió-. Éste caballero y yo vamos a pasar mucho rato juntos.

Sam sonrió, consciente de que él también jugaba con su hija, claro que lo suyo lo guardaba algo más en secreto. Su hija tenía miles de muñecas a las que adoraba y peinaba todos los días y Sam había aprendido a hacer trenzas únicamente por ella.

\- Tú dirás -cruzó una pierna y se acomodó en el sofá-. Tengo que admitir que estoy algo intrigado por saber qué es que no has podido esperar a la hora de comer para hablarlo en la mesa.

Dean lo había pensado, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se lo iba a tomar su hermano, así que decidió darle la noticia sin que hubiera ningún cuchillo ni objeto punzante de por medio. Respiró hondo un par de veces y asintió.

\- Quería deciros que me gusta una persona.

Sam sonrió, pensando que al fin su hermano había superado la muerte de Anna.

\- Oh, qué gran noticia -el menor de los Winchester parecía contento con sus palabras-. ¿Y quién es?

\- Ese es el caso; que me he enamorado de alguien que no debería.

La sonrisa de Sam se hizo más ancha comprendiendo a su hermano.

\- Ya. Te has enamorado de Judy, tu ama de llaves, ¿no? Dean, es normal. Obviamente la gente no va a verlo con buenos ojos, pero tú ya tienes un heredero, así que no creo que haya ningún problema con que tu amante no sea una mujer de alta alcurnia.

Dean se rascó la frente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para sacar a su hermano del error. Jessica se le adelantó y lo hizo por él.

\- Cariño, creo que no es Judy.

Sam miró a su mujer y luego a su hermano.

\- ¿No es Judy?

Dean notaba que ese momento iba acercándose y de pronto no se sintió preparado. Sólo pudo atinar a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es, entonces? -preguntó Sam curioso. Había comenzado a sudar ligeramente, y por nada del mundo sospechaba la verdad.

\- Dean -Jessica habló con calma y determinación-. Es Castiel, ¿verdad?

Sam comenzó a reírse pensando que era una broma de su mujer. Cuando vio que ninguno de los dos se reía, se levantó y caminó hacia la mitad de la sala para mirar a ambos.

\- Esto es una broma -dictaminó ya totalmente serio.

Ninguno de los dos respondió; Dean porque no sabía qué decirle, ni cómo. Jess, porque no le correspondía a ella decir nada. Había dicho Castiel un poco al azar, pero había acertado. La verdad es que ella también estaba un poco asombrada por la noticia.

\- Dean -la voz rotunda de Sam retumbó por todo el despacho-. Dime que no es Castiel.

\- No puedo -Dean se apresó los labios con los dientes, luego negó con la cabeza. Las fosas nasales de Sam se hincharon, señal de que estaban cogiendo más oxígeno que el que necesitaría en una situación normal.

\- Pero... ¡es un hombre! -no pudo evitar elevar el tono de voz-. ¿Qué cojones...? No.

\- Sam, escúchame... -Dean se levantó para ponerse al lado de su hermano y tranquilizarle.

Pero Sam no se tranquilizó sino todo lo contrario. No podía entender cómo su hermano había llegado a eso. ¿Había sido así siempre o es que se había vuelto loco con el paso de los años? De pronto descubrió que no sabía qué le dolía más; si que Dean hubiera sido toda su vida así y jamás hubiera tenido valor de decírselo, o que fuera alguna moda pasajera. Nervioso y confundido a la vez, Sam lo miró sin verle. Dean caminó hacia él, intentando tranquilizarle, pero Sam se sintió cohibido y amenazado. Intentó apartarle dándole un empujón, pero Dean era casi igual en tamaño e igual de fuerte. Un simple empujón no bastaba con él. Entonces levantó el puño y le propinó un golpe en la cara.

Dean intentó esquivar a su hermano, pero estaba demasiado cerca y Sam era demasiado bueno como para fallar algo tan fácil, así que Dean sólo pudo aceptar el golpe que sabía que pronto le estallaría en la cara.

El duque vio llegar el puño a cámara lenta, y aunque desvió la cara para que no le diera de lleno, parte de su labio superior no se libró del ataque. Lo primero que notó fue cómo la sensible carne de alrededor de la boca le escocía, cómo si un insecto le hubiera picado y le hubiera dejado una picazón enorme. Al sentir la piel aplastarse sobre sus encías, algo estalló, posiblemente la piel de la comisura de la boca por el aplastamiento del golpe. Entonces un regusto metálico le invadió los sentidos. Los dientes le temblaron a modo de escalofrío y mandaron señales de alerta al cerebro de Dean, que ya sabía que Sam le había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin poder evitar el impacto contra el puño de su hermano, Dean retrocedió por el golpe, girando levemente en el aire para caer luego sobre el suelo con un golpe seco.

Asustado por la violencia que se había desatado de pronto, John comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sin entender qué estaba pasando.

\- ¡Sam! -Jessica se levantó inmediatamente y fue a por John. Lo cogió en brazo y lo meció para intentar calmarle.

Sam estaba furioso, pero ahora más que antes al comprobar que se había dejado llevar por la ira sin acordarse de que su sobrino estaba allí jugando. Cabreado con su hermano y con él mismo a partes iguales, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con violencia para salir dejando que la madera rebotara en la pared, y por el impulso se volviera a cerrar.

\- Dean, ¿estás bien? -Jessica llevaba al niño en brazos y con cuidado se acercó hacia su cuñado, que ya se estaba levantando del suelo escupiendo sangre.

\- Estoy bien -sacó un carísimo pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y se lo puso sobre el labio-. Llévate a John, por favor.

Jess asintió, pero antes quiso decirle lo que pensaba.

\- Dean, quiero que sepas que yo no te juzgo. No veo natural esa relación porque jamás había conocido a nadie así, pero te conozco a ti, y conozco a Castiel, y sé que ambos sois una bellas personas, y si realmente estás seguro de lo que sientes, yo... yo os apoyo.

El duque intentó sonreír, pero el labio le dolía horrores. El dolor estaba empezando a ser insostenible y la visión la tenía un poco descentrada, posiblemente por el golpe en la cabeza al caer.

\- Gracias, Jess. Agradezco que no me juzgues.

\- Aunque quisiera no podría, Dean. Yo no soy de buena familia, ni tenía una dote importante ni nada cuando Sam y yo nos enamoramos. Sé que si hubieras querido, habrías prohibido nuestra relación, sin embargo no lo hiciste. También recuerdo lo que me dijiste el día que Sam me presentó oficialmente como su prometida. ¿Te acuerdas?

Dean en ese momento no se acordaba de nada y todo le daba vueltas. No obstante negó con la cabeza para que Jessica le refrescara la memoria.

\- Dijiste “No se pude luchar contra el amor verdadero”. Y nos diste tu bendición para que nos casásemos -ella meció al niño y lo recostó sobre su hombro para que no viera el aspecto lastimoso de su padre-. Yo voy a hacer ahora lo mismo contigo, Dean. Realmente no entiendo cómo pueden amarse dos hombres, pero sé por experiencia que no se puede controlar los sentimientos, así que me tienes a tu favor para lo que sea.

Dean asintió emocionándose. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Jessica. No porque desconfiara de ella, sino porque pensaba que estaría a favor de su marido.

\- Voy a llevar John con Ellen para que le dé leche y galletas.

\- Gracias.

Dean no fue consciente de que contestó bastante más tarde, cuando ella ya se había ido. Caminó despacio hacia el mueble bar y cogió la primera botella que vio, la destapó y le dio un trago largo y profundo. El escozor le hizo doblar las rodillas y el sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcló con el sabor dulzón de lo que estaba bebiendo. Asqueado por la mezcla, Dean escupió al suelo y luego cayó de rodillas mareado por el dolor de cabeza.

 

 

 

El ambiente estuvo enrarecido en casa del duque durante una semana. Ninguno de los dos hermanos se hablaban a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Dean no quería obligar a Sam a nada, y Sam no estaba seguro de entender a su hermano y todo eso que estaba pasando. Contrario a su mujer, Sam sí sabía de la existencia de esos hombres que buscaban la compañía de otros hombres, y siempre le habían dado asco porque había conocido a varios lores así; viejos verdes podridos de dinero que salían buscando chicos jóvenes. Pensar que su hermano pudiera acabar así le revolvió las tripas. Antes lo mataría con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a suceder? Y encima ya no estaban hablando de un hombre cualquiera, sino de Castiel, que no teniendo suficiente con ser un hombre que había dedicado toda su vida al Señor, para colmo era el cuñado de Dean. ¡Su cuñado, por Dios bendito! Seguramente Anna estaría revolviéndose bajo tierra con todo ese asunto.

Cuando Sam llegó a la mesa para comer, Dean y Jessica ya estaban sentados. Sin decir nada y con el semblante serio, se sentó y esperó a que un sirviente depositara frente a él un plato enorme con una amplia variedad de comida. Cuando se quedaron los tres solos, nadie comenzó a comer. Jess miraba disimuladamente a su marido y a su cuñado, esperando que pasase algo. Sam parecía estar enfurruñado con el mundo en general, y Dean ni siquiera había arrimado la silla a la mesa. Podría haber pasado una semana, pero aún tenía el labio hinchado y cualquier mordisco le hacía ver las estrellas.

\- Milord -un sirviente había entrado en el salón y se había quedado en la puerta con ésta medio cerrada-. El señor ha regresado del viaje.

Dean volvió la cabeza para ver cómo el sirviente se apartaba para dejar paso a Castiel. Éste entró agradeciendo al hombre que lo anunciase. Traía una sonrisa en la cara que se ensanchó al ver a Sam y a Jessica sentados a la mesa.

\- Me alegro que hayáis venido -caminó por la habitación para acercarse a ellos. Entonces levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dean. En el acto la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-. Dean. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Castiel no pudo evitar caminar preocupado hacia él. Aunque la cara del duque ya no estaba tan mal, el labio aún estaba hinchado con restos de haber tenido una herida de importancia.

\- Nada -lo intentó calmar sin llamar mucho la atención-. Soy un poco torpe.

Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas durante unos segundos. Castiel lo había echado terriblemente de menos y verle herido y cohibido le entristeció el alma. No podía disimular lo que sentía por él y le dolía no poder acercarse y abrazarle, o al menos infundirle algunas palabras de ánimo. Dean estaba tan triste sentado en su silla y con su plato de comida intacto, que a Castiel se le partió el alma. Le sostuvo la mirada un poco más, intentando luchar contra esa sensación que le había estallado en el pecho. Entonces se volvió para mirar a Sam y a Jessica. Ambos no habían dicho nada, de hecho la cara del hermano del duque estaba rígida y mortalmente seria, algo muy extraño tratándose en concreto de Sam Winchester. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Intentando actuar con naturalidad, Castiel hizo una inclinación y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Si me disculpáis, voy a ir a la fábrica -Castiel se excusó rápidamente y salió por donde había venido. Podía parecer que había huido, pero no era así; sólo temía haber interrumpido una conversación de vital importancia.

Dean lo vio irse y algo se rompió en él. Había estado semanas esperando ese momento, y ahora que había ocurrido, no podía haber sido más opuesto a lo que tenía en mente. Se había imagino verle llegar y recibirle con un abrazo, un beso y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, en cambio el recibimiento no podía haber sido más incómodo y frío.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse en silencio, ninguno dijo nada y nadie tocó su plato. Parecía como si se hubieran convertido en estatuas. Cuando la tensión no podía dar más de sí, Sam se levantó de la mesa arrastrando la silla hacia atrás de manera poco educada, tiró la servilleta sobre el plato y salió dando un portazo. Su intención era salir fuera, coger un caballo y galopar hasta que se le pasara esa sensación que tenía. Llevaba días con ese nudo en el estómago. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo enfadado con Dean y le dolía en el alma no hablarse con él, pero eso con Castiel...

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Sam se volvió en la entrada de la casa. Castiel estaba tras él mirándole sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Su primer impulso fue decirle que no, pero no iba a perder nada escuchando lo que tuviera que decir. Finalmente asintió.

\- Vamos -Cas levantó el brazo y señaló el carruaje en el que había venido.

Sam no estaba seguro de querer montarse con él, pero supuso que Castiel no iba a hacerle nada. Mostrándole que no le temía en absoluto, caminó delante de él y entró en el carruaje. Castiel agarró la puerta antes de subir el primer peldaño del escalón y miró hacia atrás. Luego se montó y emprendieron el viaje.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**CAPITULO 8**

 

 

Durante una hora estuvieron sin decir nada. El carruaje avanzaba despacio dejando hermosas vistas tras ellos. Ninguno de los dos había levantado la cabeza del regazo y la sensación no era mejor que la de la cena. Finalmente Sam se cansó de esperar, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

\- Castiel... tú dirás.

\- Siento todo esto, Sam.

\- ¿Sí? Pues entonces deja eso que tienes con mi hermano.

\- Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso, porque no puedo -Castiel hizo un ruido con la nariz, mezcla entre coger aire y armarse de valor-. Y no quiero.

\- Bien -Sam elevó las cejas, consciente de que no iba a salir nada bueno de ese paseo en carruaje.

Castiel se incorporó en su asiento y abrió la trampilla que comunicaba con el asiento del cochero.

\- Por favor, pare aquí.

El hombre obedeció. Cas no esperó a que le abriera la puerta y salió del carruaje. Sam lo imitó. Cuando se bajó, miró a un lado y a otro, pero no vio nada especial, tan solo campo por todas partes.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -se paró frente a él. Estaban a tres metros de distancia el uno del otro, como si temieran acercarse.

\- Vaya a dar una vuelta -Castiel esperó a que el cochero estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para seguir hablando. Miró a Sam y levantó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo-. Adelante.

\- Adelante, ¿qué?

\- Puedes pegarme. Sé que lo estás deseando.

Sam levantó las cejas incrédulo.

\- Yo no quiero pegarte, Castiel.

\- Pero quieres que deje a tu hermano.

\- Sí.

\- Lo siento Sam, pero como te he dicho antes, no puedo hacerlo. Entiendo que no comprendas lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, y te respeto, pero no puedo dejarlo -suspiró-. Podemos luchar si quieres, y si te sirve de algo darme una paliza, dámela. Pero vas a tener que matarme, porque no pienso renunciar a Dean, y pienso estar a su lado para siempre.

Sam esbozó una media sonrisa. Tendría que estar muy enfadado porque ahora sabía que Castiel no renunciaría por nada del mundo a Dean. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Estar enfadado toda la vida con su hermano por querer a una persona?

\- ¿Cómo empezó todo, Castiel? ¿Cómo... cómo os disteis cuenta de esto?

Esa era muy buena pregunta y muy difícil de contestar. Castiel intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo.

\- Nos conocimos un par de días antes de la boda. Yo no sabía que él era el duque de Winchester y ciertamente él no sabía quién era yo. La verdad es que fue como... no sé, algo especial. No puedo decirte qué sintió él, porque nunca lo hemos hablados, pero para mí fue como encontrar algo que llevaba toda la vida buscando. 

Sam se encogió, porque pensar que su hermano había estado buscando algo durante toda su vida, que nunca había sido feliz y que se casaba porque no le quedaba más remedio... no pudo evitar compadecerle. Se puso en su situación y sintió que se ahogaba. Si Dean le hubiera prohibido casarse con Jess por no venir de una familia noble, Sam lo hubiera dejado todo por ella. La amaba y no le importaba lo que era. Entonces comprendió parte de la vida de su hermano y no pudo evitar que una lágrima le resbalara por el rostro.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Cas? -esa era la primera vez que Sam lo llamaban así y a Castiel no se le pasó por alto.

\- ¿Qué harías tú si alguien te dijera que no puedes seguir amando a la persona que te da la vida?

Sam cerró los ojos pensando qué haría si alguien se interpusiera entre él y su mujer y una ira lo invadió.

\- Mandaría a todo el mundo a la mierda.

Castiel tuvo que darle la razón.

\- Eso hemos hecho Dean y yo; ignorar al resto del mundo. Esquivar a la gente que no nos aporta nada y no nos conoce ni nos quiere conocer. Pero yo jamás haré que Dean se separe de ti, Sam. Sois hermanos y eso está por encima de todo. Si Dean... -Castiel tuvo que hacer una pausa porque se le quebró la voz. Por suerte se recompuso rápidamente-. Si Dean decide que no podemos seguir con esto que tenemos y vuelve contigo a Londres, os desearé lo mejor, Sam. Yo sólo quiero que Dean sea feliz.

Sam echó a andar los cinco pasos que le separaban de él y sin previo aviso, cuando llegó a su lado, lo abrazó. El menor de los Winchester era incluso más alto que Dean y hacía que Castiel quedara bastante más abajo aunque midiera un buen respetable metro ochenta de estatura, pero eso le dio igual en ese momento porque con ese abrazo Sam le acababa de confirmar que iba a respetar la decisión de ambos.

\- Gracias, Sam -Castiel lo abrazó también, notando por primera vez que él no era el único en temblar; Sam también, y por eso se agarró más a él-. Gracias.

\- Volvamos a casa -le soltó mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda-. Tengo que hablar con Dean.

Durante el camino de regreso a la casa, ambos mantuvieron una conversación cordial y amistosa. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y ahora ya podían decir abiertamente que eran una auténtica familia.

 

Sam bajó del carruaje y dejó a Castiel en la entrada descargando el equipaje que no le había dado tiempo de que metieran en la casa cuando llegó. Acababa de oscurecer y la cena hacía un rato que había sido retirada.

\- Milord -un sirviente se acercó a ellos y se inclinó levemente para saludarles-. El comedor ya ha sido recogido, pero podemos volver a montarlo y servirles la cena allí si lo desean.

\- Por mí no, gracias -Castiel estaba muy cansado y quería buscar cuanto antes a Dean para hablar con él, pero entendía que posiblemente Sam quisiera hacerlo primero-. ¿Podrían servirme una fuente con fruta y llevarla a mi habitación, por favor? 

\- Por supuesto, señor.

\- Yo quiero todo lo que haya sobrado hoy de comida -Sam le sonrió enseñando sus hoyuelos-. No he comido nada en todo el día.

\- ¿Se lo llevo también a sus aposentos, milord? Su esposa ya se encuentra allí.

\- Perfecto, pero antes quiero hablar con mi hermano. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?

\- El duque está en su despacho, milord -el hombre esperó por si le solicitaban algo más. Al ver que ambos hombres permanecieron callados, él se retiró-. Si me disculpan, iré a dar la orden a cocina.

Ellos lo vieron alejarse por el pasillo. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Sam se volvió hacia Castiel.

\- Voy a ir a hablar con él -le palmeó casi al final de la espalda mientras pasaba por su lado-. Pero te lo devolveré pronto, te lo prometo.

Castiel sonrió y asintió. Vio desaparecer a Sam y se quedó un rato en el pasillo pensando. Le daba igual no poder ver a Dean esa noche. Bueno, darle igual no le daba tanto, pero entendía que ambos hermanos tuvieran que hablar y era fundamental que arreglaran sus diferencias. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, uno de los sirvientes salía con una bandeja vacía.

\- Le he dejado un cuenco con fruta y una jarra de vino en la mesilla de noche, señor.

\- Gracias -Castiel le dejó paso y luego entró él. Era la primera vez que entraba en esa habitación después de la obra que había ordenado Dean. Castiel no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el dormitorio con asombro-. Dios bendito...

La cama, a pesar de ser monstruosamente grande y lujosa, el resto de los muebles hacían juego con la habitación, decorada con un tono verde musgo haciendo juego con el color roble de los muebles. Pero lo que a Castiel le llamó más la atención fue el inmenso mueble que había de un lateral a otro de la habitación. Como si de una librería se tratase, las estanterías llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo, y ocupaban todo el ancho de esa pared, que no era inferior a ocho metros. Despacio y visiblemente emocionado, Castiel se acercó y miró los libros. Todas y cada una de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Algunos parecían ser más antiguos que el mismo mundo, otros parecían que acabasen de llegar apenas unos días. Posiblemente así fuera. Pensando que si los tocaba se desvanecerían, Castiel pasó con delicadeza la mano sobre las tapas, notando bajo la yema del dedo la superficie de los distintos encuadernados. Eso costaba mucho dinero. Dean había invertido muchísimo tiempo y dinero en crear un trozo de biblioteca en su dormitorio. ¿Cómo iba a alguna vez devolverle ese favor?

 

 

Sam llamó a la puerta del despacho de Dean y esperó a que éste le confirmara que podía pasar. Un gruñido al otro lado le indicó que el humor de su hermano no había mejorado precisamente. Por suerte él iba a hacer que eso cambiara.

\- Dean -Sam entró sin perder tiempo. Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia la mesa donde Dean estaba sentado con un montón de papeles desperdigados-. Tenemos que hablar.

Dean se frotó la frente y frunció el ceño. Le dolía la cabeza y no estaba para charlas a esa horas de la noche. Un rato atrás se había deshecho de la chaqueta y se había quedado sólo con el chaleco por si así arreglaba algo, pero no solucionó nada; Estaba cansado y quería terminar eso antes de ir a buscar a Castiel. No sabía si Sam iba a montar un escándalo o no, pero él no iba a esperar más para estar con él.

\- ¿Puedes esperar a mañana? 

\- No -la respuesta fue seca y rotunda y atrajo la atención total de Dean.

\- Sam -Dean se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Cuando se puso al lado de su hermano, lo miró fijamente mientras hablaba-, no quiero seguir enfadado contigo. Entiendo que no veas mi relación, pero espero que con el tiempo puedas al menos tolerarla. No quiero perderte Sam, pero tampoco quiero perder a Castiel. No puedo.

Sam disimuló una sonrisilla, consciente de que Castiel le había dicho prácticamente lo mismo.

\- No -repitió-. No he venido aquí a tolerar nada, Dean. He venido a pedirte perdón.

Dean lo miró sin parpadear porque por un momento pensó que Sam le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Me he equivocado, Dean, al juzgaros a ti y a Castiel. Me he dejado llevar por el qué dirán, por el hecho de que ambos seáis hombres y no me he dado cuenta de lo más básico.

Dean tenía miedo de preguntar, pero tenía que saberlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo más básico?

\- Que os queréis. 

El duque apenas pudo disimular una mueca emotiva con la boca, porque las palabras que acababa de decir su hermano significaban mucho para él.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber que nos amamos si ni siquiera has dejado que hable contigo?

Sam no iba a detenerse ahora contándole que había pasado la tarde con Castiel, sobre todo sabiendo que éste lo esperaba en su dormitorio. Simplemente se limitó a acercarse más a él mientras le hablaba.

\- Porque he visto cómo te mira.

\- ¿Y cómo me mira Castiel? -ya no fue tanta la curiosidad como el hecho de saber qué pensaba su hermano.

\- Te mira como miro yo a Jess -sonrió como un tonto-. Y eso es amor, Dean. No voy a ser yo el que se interponga entre algo tan grande entre dos personas.

Dean se sintió tan feliz en ese momento que a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar. Sam quiso aclararse antes de tiempo.

\- Esto no quiere decir que quiera veros besándoos o pelando la pava por el jardín, pero dame tiempo, ¿vale?

Dean no se contuvo más y lo abrazó. Tenía que hacerlo. Sam aceptó el gesto de su hermano y le devolvió el apretón. Quería decirle que sentía mucho todo lo que le había pasado, lo solo que tenía que haberse sentido y lo triste que tenía que haber sido su vida sin nadie que le comprendiera, pero no quería entretenerse más. A partir del día siguiente, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

\- Bueno, ya charlaremos más profundamente más adelante -Sam deshizo el abrazo y lo empujó hacia la puerta-. Castiel te está esperando en su habitación.

\- ¿Castiel ha llegado de la fábrica?

\- Dean -Sam abrió la puerta y lo colocó en medio del pasillo-. Preguntas demasiado. Cállate y ya hablaremos mañana.

Ésta vez Dean no perdió tiempo, le sonrió a su hermano y prácticamente corrió hacia los aposentos de Castiel. Cuando llegó no se paró a llamar a la puerta; simplemente la abrió y entró. Cas le daba la espalda, totalmente embelesado con los libros de su nueva librería. Se volvió, cerró la puerta con pestillo y caminó hasta quedarse detrás de él.

\- ¿Te gusta mi regalo? He mandado traer la librería y los libros de Londres. 

Castiel se volvió lentamente y lo miró, aún con cara asombrada. Se quedó mirando al duque, dudando si besarle, abrazarle o hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Dean estaba tan guapo... Tenía el pañuelo del cuello medio deshecho, como ya era normal en él, y el chaleco algo arrugado, señal de que había estado mucho rato sentado y se había echado hacia delante. Estaba perfecto.

\- Si no lo quieres -Dean le sonreía de medio lado mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia entre ambos-, puedo llevármelo todo.

\- Jamás he dormido en un sitio tan caro, Dean. De hecho, jamás he tenido nada tan valioso que fuera mío -lo miró cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él-. Hasta ahora.

Dean supo perfectamente que se refería a él y no a los muebles. Sospechaba que si le hubiera preparado una habitación con un jergón de paja en el suelo y él encima con un lazo, Castiel le habría mirado con la misma cara de gratitud.

\- Gracias -no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Quería besarlo. Llevaba días soñando con eso, y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, no podía dejar de mirarle. Por suerte los modales que tanto se empeñó su padre que aprendiera aún los conservaba-. ¿Has cenado?

\- No. He encargado algo de fruta y me la han dejado en la mesilla de noche.

Dean se volvió para ver el cuenco y una jarra con una copa. Caminó hacia allí, llenó la copa hasta casi más de la mitad de su capacidad y con la otra mano cogió el cuenco. Luego caminó de vuelta hacia Castiel. Éste le aceptó la copa y le dio un trago corto, lo suficiente para mojarse los labios.

\- ¿Sabes que bebes como una mujer? -bromeó.

Castiel levantó una ceja por el comentario. Luego hizo un sonido con la nariz a modo de risa.

\- Eso es porque no conociste a mi tía Daphne.

Dean no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada larga y sincera por las palabras de Castiel. Éste aprovechó para seguir hablando.

\- Mientras sea eso lo único que hago como una mujer...

La mirada de Dean se oscureció y se transformó en deseo. Cogió una uva perfecta y brillante y jugueteó con ella entre los dedos. Luego la acercó a los labios de Castiel y se la metió en la boca. Castiel la mordió resbalando la esponjosidad de el interior en la boca. Entonces Dean lo besó y le obligó a abrir los labios, bebiendo él también de la uva que al final acabó comiéndosela. Castiel lo miró con una expresión rara en la cara.

\- Ya había mordido esa uva -se quejó falsamente-. Tiene que estar hecha un asco.

Dean masticaba feliz.

\- Es la uva más sabrosa que he comido nunca.

\- Era mía.

\- Bueno, tengo más para ti -bajó la cabeza para rebuscar por el cuenco otra uva. Cuando la encontró, en lugar de dársela a Castiel, se la metió en la boca y la chupó descaradamente. Luego se la enseñó-. ¿La quieres?

Castiel quería absolutamente todo lo que ese hombre tuviera para darle. No le importaba ni dónde, ni cuándo, ni cuánto. Él simplemente lo quería todo. Arrimó los labios a los suyos y lo besó, adentrándose con su lengua para capturar la uva que Dean ya había mordido.

El beso se les fue de las manos y por un rato la fruta quedó olvidada, existiendo sólo entre ellos dos las suaves caricias que se daban con los labios y con la lengua. Dean se obligó a dejar de besarle y en su lugar le fue alimentando poco a poco con los trozos de fruta que había en el cuenco. Castiel caminaba a su lado por todo el lateral del mueble. Había dejado la copa abandonada en alguna de las repisas y ahora estaba totalmente centrado en los libros. Dean se había apoyado en el mueble cerca de él y comía distraídamente mientras le escuchaba hablar sobre los libros que iba encontrando. Castiel se acercaba a él de vez en cuando y le daba un beso, o bien abría la boca para que Dean eligiera la fruta que quisiese y se la metiera en la boca. Ese gesto tan íntimo y encantador a Dean le recordó cuando intentaba dar de comer a su hijo y éste se ponía a jugar y de vez en cuando venía para comer algo y luego se iba de nuevo para seguir jugando. Castiel era igual y Dean no pudo evitar mirarle en silencio. Le gustaba cómo se movía y cómo reaccionaba ante las cosas, como si todo fuera un regalo del cielo. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente todo lo que tenían era un regalo. Él nunca lo había visto así porque siempre había estado rodeado de lujo por todas partes, pero desde que lo veía todo como lo veía Castiel, apreciaba mucho más las cosas. 

Decidió observarle un poco más. Dejó el cuenco a un lado ya que Castiel parecía no tener más hambre y agarró una ciruela para comérsela él. Antes de llevársela a la boca, la frotó suavemente sobre el chaleco para sacarle brillo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Castiel estaba pegado a él observándole. Dean no se dejó amedrentar por su mirada y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo; se llevó la ciruela a la boca y la mordió. Ésta estaba más jugosa de lo que pensaba y el caldo de la fruta chorreó por la barbilla del duque. Castiel no perdió el tiempo; se arrimó a él y le pasó la lengua por su rasposa barba. Bebió sobre su piel y le limpió todo rastro de la fruta. 

Dean no pudo contenerse más y soltó la ciruela para agarrar el pelo de Castiel y profundizar el beso. Ya había esperado demasiado y esa provocación había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. 

El duque lo zarandeó y lo apresó contra el mueble mientras le iba soltando parte de la ropa. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, su cuerpo se contraía pensando en su proximidad y en el olor de su piel, pero antes tenía que enseñarle una última cosa.

\- Cas.

\- ¿Hmmm? -Castiel tenía la cabeza hundida en el hueco de su cuello y le recorría con la lengua esa sensible zona.

Un escalofrío recorrió al duque, que pensó que caería de rodillas por esa increíble sensación. Pudo apartarle suavemente y echarse hacia atrás. Comprobó que su chaleco había desaparecido y que los botones de su pantalón ya estaban abiertos y a punto de deslizarse por sus caderas. ¿Cuándo había echo eso Castiel? Dios, tenía que darse prisa.

\- Cas, tengo otra cosa para ti.

Castiel sonrió con una mueca picarona en el rostro. Logró acercarse de nuevo y llevó la mano directamente a la gloriosa erección del duque.

\- Ya veo lo que tienes para mí -le susurró al oído-. Me gusta.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa intentando recordar cuándo Castiel se había vuelto tan osado.

\- No. Lo que tengo para ti es más grande que esto.

Esas palabras al fin lograron que Castiel se estuviera quieto, se apartara un poco de él y lo mirara con algo de terror en el rostro. Dean lo calmó inmediatamente.

\- No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero cálmate -lo cogió por los hombros y le dio la vuelta-. Esto va a gustarte. Espero.

Castiel observó la estantería que tenía un montón de libros. Sí, los había visto antes, ¿y ahora? Entonces pareció comprender.

\- Ah, los libros de Lord Byron -sonrió-. Gracias.

\- No -Dean no pudo evitar reírse-. Intenta coger el libro ese gordo y rojo que está a la altura de tus ojos.

Castiel localizó el libro con la mirada. Entonces caminó un par de pasos para poder acercarse y hacer lo que Dean le pedía. Quizás ese libro fuera uno de esos que hablaban de cosas prohibidas tan explícitamente. Cuando lo intentó coger, no pudo porque parecía estar pegado, pero sí que se deslizó un poco. Un click sonó tras el mueble y ese módulo de la estantería se abrió por un lado.

\- Pero... -Castiel caminó hacia el hueco que se había hecho entre los dos muebles y se asomó. Al otro lado había un dormitorio igual de ostentoso o más que ese, con una chimenea enorme encendida y la cama medio deshecha-. ¿Y esto?

\- Eso es mi habitación -le aclaró Dean-. Vamos.

Dean le cogió de la mano y juntos se deslizaron por la abertura del mueble. Ya al otro lado, el duque empujó suavemente y la librería volvió a colocarse en el mismo sitio.

\- Mi librería es más pequeña -dijo volviéndose hacia la pared para ver un pequeño mueble con libros-. Lo suficiente para camuflar el engranaje de esa cosa.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -Castiel no salía de su asombro.

\- En realidad no se me ocurrió a mí. Bueno, no directamente. En mi casa de Londres hay un pasadizo secreto. No es algo tan raro. En la casa de campo hay miles. Te los enseñaré cuando volvamos. Esta casa es muy pequeña y no hay sitio para eso, pero pensé que podía hacer una puerta secreta entre tu habitación y la mía. La verdad es que tenía pensado que durmiéramos juntos en una habitación u otra, me da igual. Pero seguramente habrá momentos en los que tengamos que dormir separados -se explicó-. Al menos con esa puerta ahí no estaremos tan lejos.

Castiel lo miró sin saber qué decir. Eso... eso era demasiado. Supo que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar cuando sintió el pecho desnudo y cálido de Dean en su espalda. Le duque lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Supongo que esa falta de palabras es porque te gusta -le besó el lóbulo de la oreja-, pero aún así me gustaría saber tu opinión.

\- Te quiero.

Las palabras de Castiel se quedaron volando sobre el silencio del dormitorio. Tan sólo se oía el crepitar de la madera en la chimenea. Ni siquiera la respiración de ninguno de los dos interrumpió ese momento.

Castiel se volvió, temeroso de haber sido demasiado osado.

\- Lo siento, Dean. No quería decir eso...

Dean se había quedado con los labios algo separados y la mirada perdida. Miró a Castiel cuando habló y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No querías decir eso? -susurró-. ¿No me quieres? -Dean no quiso sonar tan lastimero, pero realmente parecía un niño al que le acabaran de decir que no iban a regalarle nada el día de Navidad.

\- Dean; eres lo que más quiero en la vida. Jamás había sentido esto que siento cuando estoy contigo, pero no quiero obligarte a que me digas “te quiero” sólo porque yo te lo he di...

Dean se abalanzó sobre sus labios prohibiéndole así seguir hablando. Mientras lo hacía, terminaba de quitarle toda la ropa hasta dejarle completamente desnudo. Luego empezó a quitarse él mismo la suya, todo eso sin romper el beso. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, Dean dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo para que Castiel lo mirase.

\- Te quiero, Cas. Y no te lo está diciendo el duque de Winchester, ese tipo que lleva ropas caras y trae muebles enormes de Londres. Te lo estoy diciendo yo, Dean -se sonrojó consciente de su desnudez-. Mírame, Cas. No escondo nada, no necesito nada. Sólo a ti.

Durante varios segundos, ambos hombres estuvieron mirándose, perdidos el uno en el otro. 

El primer movimiento lo hizo Castiel, que llevó las manos hacia la cara de Dean y le acarició la mandíbula y los labios con las yemas de los dedos. Entonces lo abrazó. Dean, que había estado con los brazos separados sometiéndose a la mirada de Cas, le rodeó la espalda con ellos y lo estrechó en un caluroso abrazo. Entonces ya nada fue igual que antes. Se arrastraron hacia la cama mutuamente y rodaron sin dejar de besarse ni de acariciarse. El más mínimo milímetro entre los cuerpos era una eternidad entre ambos. Cuando la cama ya se les quedó pequeña de rodar por ella, Castiel quedó apresado gustosamente bajo el cuerpo del duque. Abrió las piernas y le rodeó la cintura con ellas. 

\- Dean -jadeó, rogándole que saciara esa urgente necesidad que sentía.

\- ¿Hmmmm? -el duque no se molestó ni en contestar porque estaba demasiado ocupado castigando el pezón derecho de Castiel con su lengua. Le gustaba su sabor, su color, su forma, y podía llevarse así horas.

\- Por favor -se lamió los labios, intentando contenerse y no suplicarle otra vez, pero Castiel parecía derretirse por momentos-. Házmelo.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Se incorporó sobre él y alargó el brazo hasta llegar al primer cajón de una de las mesillas de noche. Tiró suavemente del pomo y luego sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal azul y tapón de corcho. Castiel lo miró curioso y se incorporó en la cama apoyándose en los codos.

\- ¿Qué es? -curioso, cogió el frasco y lo miró preguntándose qué habría dentro.

\- Es aceite de almendras -Dean quitó el tapón y dejó que Castiel lo oliera-. Sirve para dar masajes... y otras cosas.

Castiel levantó la cabeza para mirarle y enarcó una ceja. Le había entendido perfectamente. Se sentó en la cama, haciendo que Dean tuviera que desplazarse sobre sus piernas. Acercó el gollete a la nariz y lo olió. Era un olor peculiar, pero no le desagradó. Volcó la botella apenas levemente y se echó un poco sobre la yema de los dedos. Luego unió el pulgar para comprobar la textura sobre la piel, y le gustó. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo hacia Dean y sin dejar de mirarle, separó las piernas todo lo que las del duque le permitieron y bajó la mano para alcanzar a su perineo.

Dean lo detuvo a mitad de camino. Se moría por verle, eso no podía negarlo, pero esta noche iba a ser distinta y especial. Cogiéndole de la muñeca, Dean, que se había quedado de rodillas sobre sus piernas, las separó algo más para dejarle pasar. Estupefacto, Castiel lo miró comprendiendo lo que quería el duque.

\- Dean, yo no he hecho esto nunca. No sé si voy a saber... -calló por la estupidez de sus palabras. Finalmente se centró y dijo lo que realmente quería decir-. No quiero hacerte daño.

\- No lo harás -le dejó paso pero la posición no era la mejor, así que se tumbó boca arriba y separó las piernas doblando las rodillas-. Yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca, pero confío en ti. 

Castiel se quedó congelado sobre la cama. ¿Cómo que no lo había hecho nunca? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? En su situación lo comprendía, porque Castiel había dedicado su vida a la iglesia, tomando esos tres votos sagrados como suyos aún sin necesitarlo realmente. Pero el duque... sin duda él habría tenido miles de momentos y oportunidades. Ese dato tenía que ser erróneo.

\- No te he mentido, Cas -Dean se acomodó la almohada debajo de la cabeza y lo miró sin cambiar de postura-. Nunca he hecho nada que no estuviera seguro de hacer. Y nunca lo había estado. Hasta ahora.

\- Dean... -Castiel se maravilló por las palabras del duque y por lo que significaban. Observó ese cuerpo desnudo ante él que se le ofrecía como el más sabroso de los manjares, y él no pudo decir que no. Se echó sobre él cubriendo su cuerpo y comenzó a besarle cada milímetro de la piel.

Dean estaba completamente estirado sobre la cama, con los miembros estirados y con Castiel sobre su cuerpo besando cada trozo de piel. Sentía esos labios calientes y ligeramente húmedos hacer estragos allá donde besaba y eso le preocupó. Si sólo con un simple beso creía volverse loco, ¿qué pasaría cuando Castiel diera el siguiente paso?

El hombre parecía tomarse su tiempo en avanzar. Poco a poco fue recorriendo toda la parte delantera del cuerpo del duque sin dejarse ni una zona por besar, incluso los pies. Castiel descubrió que tenía cierta fascinación por los dedos largos y gráciles de los pies del duque. Cuando acabó, se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró.

\- Date la vuelta.

La orden fue rotunda y clara. Dean no le hizo esperar y rodó ligeramente hacia un lado, quedando boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Castiel aprovechó que tenía los ojos cerrados para colocarse entre sus piernas y de nuevo, besarle cada milímetro de la piel. 

La espalda del duque era amplia y musculosa, y Castiel deseó quedarse allí para siempre. No sólo se conformó con besarla sino que también la acarició, palpando su dureza y firmeza bajo su palma. Las estrechas caderas dieron paso a unos glúteos redondeados y bonitos. Castiel lo acarició con ambas manos y luego tiró de las caderas del duque hacia él para acercarle más a su cuerpo. Dean se dejó llevar y se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama ante la atenta mirada de Castiel. Esa postura lo ponía un poco nervioso porque quedaba totalmente expuesto y sin posibilidad de hacer gran cosa, sólo sentir, pero como le había dicho antes a Castiel, confiaba plenamente en él, así que respiró hondo y se relajó. Apenas unos segundos más tarde sintió la el aliento de Cas sobre su piel, demasiado cerca de...

\- Dios -Dean hundió la cabeza en la almohada, conteniendo el jadeo que irremediablemente salió de sus labios.

Castiel le había agarrado las nalgas con ambas manos, separándoselas levemente para poder acercarse más a él. Cuando el duque se lo hizo a él, jamás soñó con que algo de eso se lo fueran a hacer a él. De hecho no sabía ni que existía, y desde luego nunca se había planteado hacerlo. Hasta ahora. Quería darle el mismo placer que le había dado a él, por eso decidió empezar por ahí y no perder el tiempo.

Conforme daba más pasadas, Castiel descubrió que le gustaba hacerlo. La piel de Dean bañada de excitación era un manjar para su paladar y su olfato. Eso sin contar lo excitante que era besarle y lamerle en un lugar tan íntimo y arrancarle jadeos de placer. Castiel estaba viviendo en sus propias carnes que era igual o más satisfactorio recibir placer que proporcionarlo. Haciendo el bien ya lo había descubierto, pero haciendo el amor era un hecho nuevo para él. Con energías renovadas y queriendo saciar a Dean en todos los aspectos, Castiel volvió a recorrerle con la lengua, ésta vez osándose a llegar un poco más y adentrándose levemente en él. 

El duque gimió y cerró los puños alrededor de la funda de la almohada. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, creando un camino pecaminoso en el centro perlado de sudor. Castiel lo vio, por eso se incorporó y lamió su piel de una pasada. El sudor de Dean le hizo cosquillas en la lengua y fue como el más poderosos de los afrodisíacos. 

Volviendo a su sitio y sentándose sobre sus piernas dobladas, Castiel volvió a agarrar la botella que había dejado a un lado y se echó una buena cantidad en la palma de la mano. Luego dejó el frasco en el suelo a un lado de la cama y se frotó las manos, embadurnándose bien todos los dedos. Por descontado no iba a necesitarlos, pero quería estar preparado y no ocasionarle ningún malestar a Dean.

Fue inevitable. El primer dedo que el duque sintió adentrarse en él, fue una de las sensaciones más extrañas que había experimentado en la vida. Notaba cómo el dedo de Castiel se abría paso y lo amoldaba dando vueltas dentro de él, y no supo describir esa sensación. Sentía el dedo salir y entrar de su cuerpo y aunque notaba un calor que se iba apoderando de él, Dean no podía decir que eso le gustase especialmente. Tampoco le disgustaba, simplemente no era como él esperaba.

Hasta que Castiel deslizó un segundo dedo. Entonces notó cómo su cuerpo se abría y se amoldaba lentamente a la invasión. Al principio fue como un dolor palpitante en su entrada, como un pinchazo que le hizo poner los músculos en tensión. Ahora se sentía mucho más saciado que antes y a pesar de la ligera molestia, la cosa comenzó a cambiar para mejor; los dedos de Castiel comenzaron a adentrarse más en su cuerpo y a salir segundos más tarde para acabar arremetiendo con un golpe seco. Sin poderlo evitar, las piernas del duque comenzaron a temblar y a recular, intentando que Castiel se adentrara algo más profundamente y lo hiciera más rápido.

Castiel se dio por enterado de la orden muda del duque, por eso no le costó obedecer en el acto. Es más, lo estaba deseando porque los jadeos de Dean ya no podían ser aplacados por la almohada por mucho que hundiera la cara en ella. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa; que le gustaba y que quería que siguiese. Castiel lo complació. 

Lo sostuvo poniéndole la mano sobre la espalda para guiarle mientras con la otra lo seguía penetrando haciendo cada vez algo más de fuerza. Dean arremetía contra él, buscando más, exigiendo más. Lo necesitaba y sentía que se moriría si no lograba conseguirlo.

Levantó la cabeza y la giró para mirar hacia atrás. La piel de Dean estaba perlada de sudor y había adquirido un tono levemente rojizo sobre las mejillas y los cachetes. Castiel nunca había visto así al duque y no estuvo completamente seguro de que eso fuera bueno o no. Hasta que Dean gruñó.

\- Añade otro, Cas -jadeó echando las caderas hacia atrás para salirle al encuentro-. Otro dedo.

Castiel asintió. Sacó los dos que ya había metido y con paciencia y cuidado, comenzó a deslizar los tres dedos en el trasero de Dean. Ver cómo se expandía para darle cabida era placentero e increíblemente erótico, pero nada comparado con verse desaparecer dentro de él y los gemidos que soltó Dean segundos después. 

Estuvo así un rato, arrancándole jadeos que parecían venir del alma, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más; se incorporó tras él entre sus piernas y lo agarró fuertemente de las caderas. Castiel iba a estallar de un momento a otro y Dios les pillara confesados a ambos, pero no podía contenerse por más tiempo.

Arremetió furioso contra él, luchando por ganarse un trocito de ese cielo donde sabía que todo era placentero y único. Giró un poco la cadera, cambiando el ángulo de penetración y eso pareció volver loco al duque.

\- Sigue así, Cas. Ahí -Dean jadeó un sin fin de cosas sin sentido, entendiéndosele solo algunas de ellas-. Sigue. No pares. No pares. Por favor. No pares.

Castiel no pararía hasta que no lo hubiera satisfecho del todo. Supo que había alcanzado ese punto, como cuando el duque se lo hizo a él y se volvió loco. Si realmente era lo mismo, entonces a Dean le quedaba muy poco.

Y así fue realmente. Castiel rodeó su cintura con una mano cuando notó que el cuerpo de Dean estaba a punto de explotar. Lo agarró de la erección y apenas tuvo que hacer mucho más; tras la última embestida, Dean comenzó a correrse sobre su mano. Con los puños cerrados, agarró y tiró de las sábanas hacia él, ocultando la cara sobre la almohada y ahogando un gruñido de satisfacción. Sentía cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo hervía y le quemaba las venas mientras él se desahogaba sobre la mano de Castiel una y otra vez, siendo arrastrado por los poderosos empujones que chocaban contra su trasero. Cuando terminó, jadeó buscando poder llenar los pulmones con oxígeno. No cambió la postura, esperando que Castiel terminara con él. Y así lo hizo; con la mano manchada, lo agarró de la cadera y volvió a arremeter contra él una y otra vez. Ahora que Dean ya se había corrido, sólo quedaba satisfacerse a sí mismo. Antes había estado demasiado centrado en el duque, en no hacerle daño y buscándole su propia liberación. Ahora había llegado su momento. Castiel quería sentir, experimentar, comprobar por sí mismo que eso valía la pena. ¡Y vaya si valía la pena! Jamás había sentido una sensación igual. Estar dentro de Dean, notar su calor rodeándole, apresándole, era algo indescriptible. Podría pasarse ahí toda la vida. Podría morir así. Sin darse cuenta y sin notarlo llegar, el orgasmo de Castiel lo pilló de sorpresa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarse bien a las caderas de Dean y correrse dentro de él. Con los ojos vidriosos y empañados de placer, Castiel bajó la cabeza para ver cómo entraba y salía de ese cuerpo, rindiéndose cada vez un poco más, hasta que esa sublime sensación pasó y sólo el jadeo de su propia respiración se oyó en la habitación.

 

 

Dean no recordaba haberse echado sobre la cama ni haberse tapado con las sábanas, pero ahí estaba; echado al lado de Castiel, ambos demasiado cansados para hacer nada más que mirar soñolientos el techo de la habitación.

\- Cas.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Va a ser siempre así, ¿verdad? -Dean giró la cara para mirarle a los ojos-. No me vas a dejar ir nunca. Nunca te irás de mi lado.

Castiel parpadeó un par de veces antes de responderle.

\- Bueno -esbozó una sonrisa que había intentado ocultar, pero no fue capaz-. Aún me quedan muchos libros por leer, así que sí. Me queda un tiempo más aquí.

Dean pensó en pellizcarle o empujarle de la cama, pero acabó sonriendo como él. Le gustaba su humor y contrastaba con lo serio que se había puesto.

\- Bien -levantó el brazo y lo pasó alrededor de los hombros de Castiel para que éste se apoyara sobre su pecho-. Cuando acabes de leer todos los libros de esta estantería, te construiré otra al otro lado de la habitación.

Castiel no pudo evitar acabar riéndose. Levantó la cabeza cuando notó que Dean le había dado un beso en la frente.

\- No te dejaré ir nunca, Dean. Te lo prometo.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**CAPITULO 9**

 

 

Dean se bajó del caballo con un movimiento ágil y poderoso. Le tendió las riendas al mozo que estaba esperando y conforme fue entrando en la casa, se fue quitando la ropa y dejándola por ahí. Una costumbre ya en él que nadie había podido cambiar a lo largo de su vida.

Había estado tres días fuera. Había sido poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para echar de menos a Castiel y no sólo en su cama, sino como compañero diario. Cas le transmitía serenidad, tranquilidad, calma. Y cuando no lo tenía cerca, Dean se ponía nervioso. Ahora iba de camino a su dormitorio, para terminar de desvestirse, darse un baño que seguramente ya la habían preparado y meterse en la cama con Cas hasta bien avanzado el día siguiente. 

Se estaba desabotonando la camisa cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Castiel sin llamar, como también era una costumbre en él. Avanzó tres pasos y se quedó parado en medio de la habitación contemplando la cama.

Castiel estaba en el centro de la cama, con un libro abierto apoyado sobre el pecho y completamente dormido. A su lado derecho izquierdo dormía la hija de Judy. A su otro lado descansaba John, con el dedo pulgar metido en la boca y dejado de caer completamente sobre el costado de Cas. Dean sonrió ante semejante escena. Sin quitarse más ropa, avanzo hacia la cama y se recostó como pudo por el lado de su hijo, cerciorándose bien para dejar las botas fuera de la cama. Las traía llena de barro y no quería ensuciar nada.

\- Has vuelto muy tarde -la voz de Cas fue apenas un susurro.

Dean asintió mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a su hijo y luego se estiró para darle otro beso a Castiel.

\- Sí -respondió quedándose sentado-, y eso que he venido montando yo. Si llego a venir en carruaje, hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo.

\- No deberías montar a caballo de noche, Dean. Sobre todo por terrenos que no conoces.

Dean le restó importancia con la mano.

\- Que tú no sepas montar no implica que el resto no sepamos cómo cabalgar a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Además, quería llegar cuanto antes para meterme en tu cama, pero ya veo que se me han adelantado.

Castiel sonrió viendo a los niños que dormían junto a él.

\- Hoy hemos celebrado el cumple de Mary y hemos invitado a los hijos de las mujeres que trabajan en el fábrica. Espero que no te importe.

\- No, no me importa -Dean lo miraba esperando que le contara más, imaginándose lo que tenía que haber sido su casa llena de mocosos correteando por todas partes.

\- Hemos cenado todos juntos y salimos a la terraza cada uno con un lienzo para pintar la flor que más nos gustase, pero comenzó a llover y nos fuimos a la habitación de juegos -Castiel parecía estar recordando lo acontecido esa misma tarde-. No entres allí en unos días.

Dean sonrió sospechando el aspecto que podía tener aquello si varios niños sin control habían jugado allí con pinturas. Podría poner el grito en el cielo, porque la casa estaba recién decorada y varios niños sin control con las manos manchadas podían estropearlo todo en cuestión de segundos, pero no lo hizo. Si los niños manchaban algo o rompían cualquier cosa, ya se arreglaría. La sonrisa en la cara de su hijo mientras dormía no tenía precio. Ni la del cansancio en la cara de Castiel, que parecía que hubiera llegado de la guerra. Era muy loable por su parte que se hubiera encargado de ellos o por lo menos que hubiera ayudado a Ellen. 

Los niños hacían una vida completamente aparte de las de los adultos. Nunca cenaban juntos, ni iban a fiestas y sólo en muy raras ocasiones eran presentados en sociedad cuando eran tan pequeños. Dean recordaba su infancia, donde apenas vio a su padre ni a su madre y no quiso eso para John. Quizás John no contara con una madre, pero tenía un padre que lo quería con locura, y un tío que jugaba con él. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

\- Voy a darme un baño -Dean se levantó de la cama intentando no moverla para no despertar a los pequeños.

Castiel asintió. Había cogido el libro y lo había cerrado bien para no dejarle mala forma. Dean lo cogió para que él no tuviera que moverse y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Cuando volvió del baño, ya aseado y descansado, regresó al dormitorio de Castiel. Éste se había vuelto a dormir y ésta vez Dean prefirió no despertarle. Por suerte había mandado hacer una cama enorme, como si se hubiera olido momentos así. Con cuidado, se volvió a acostar por el lado de su hijo y se pegó a él. El niño sonrió feliz en sueños, arropado ahora por el calor de su padre. Dean dejó de caer la cabeza en la almohada y se arrimó todo lo que pudo a Castiel. No estaba del todo cómodo, pero al menos estaba cerca de las personas que más quería. Así se quedó dormido. 

 

 

 

Varios golpes en la puerta lo despertaron al día siguiente. Preocupado, abrió los ojos y se levantó para responder a la llamada. No estaba seguro de abrir la puerta por la habitación de Castiel porque no todos los sirvientes sabían la verdad. Solamente Judy.

\- Milord, soy yo, Judy.

Dean la oyó y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. La mujer entró algo azorada en la habitación. Era la única que conocía la verdad sobre el duque y su cuñado y la única que sabía lo del engranaje de la librería. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, estaba cohibida, pensando que había interrumpido algún momento delicado, pero cuando vio al duque completamente vestido y a Castiel dormido en la cama con los dos niños, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¡Dios Santo! ¿Los niños han dormido aquí?

\- Shhhhh -Dean le ordenó que bajara la voz para no despertarles-. Castiel les estaba leyendo un libro anoche y se quedaron los tres dormidos.

La mujer seguía azorada.

\- Milord, es normal que su hijo duerma con usted, pero mi hija no. Ahora aún es muy pequeña, pero cuando crezca, formará parte del servicio de esta casa y no me gustaría que se viera usted envuelto en algún problema por nuestra culpa.

\- Judy -la calló-. Su hija es amiga y compañera de juegos de mi hijo. Si quieren dormir juntos, déjales dormir juntos. Si a mi cuñado no le importa contarles un cuento y dormir con ellos, que lo hagan. 

La mujer no parecía del todo convencida y Dean no quiso insistir más por el momento. Cuando la niña fuera creciendo, ya se encargaría él de convencer a Judy. Mientras tanto que la mujer fuera haciéndose a la idea. 

\- ¿Me buscaba por algún motivo?

Ella enrojeció por haber olvidado tan importante misiva.

\- Sí, en su despacho tiene una visita.

Dean frunció ceño.

\- ¿Tan pronto? -Dean miró por la ventana para ver que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

\- Eso le he dicho yo, milord. Pero ya dicho que es muy importante.

\- Está bien -Dean caminó por la habitación buscando algo de su ropa para ponerse-. ¿De quién se trata?

Ella empalideció al momento.

\- Me dijo su nombre, milord.

Dean se estaba poniendo las botas y paró para mirar a la mujer.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Me dijo que se llamaba Lucifer.

 

 

 

Dean caminó solemne por el pasillo, camino a su despacho donde habían hecho pasar a su cuñado. Al que todo el mundo temía y del que se decía que había matado a su hermano Michael. Al menos Dean esperaba que fuera su cuñado y no el mismísimo Satanás en persona. Respiró hondo antes de entrar y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre igual de alto que él, rubio y de penetrantes ojos pequeños y azules. Igual de solemne que el duque, Lucifer se acercó hacia él y le tendió la mano.

\- Milord -le saludó-. Es un placer conocerle.

\- Igualmente -Dean le indicó que tomara asiento-. Llámeme Dean, por favor.

\- Gracias. Tutéame a mí también, por favor.

Dean hizo un gesto con la cara y no pudo evitar bromear al respecto.

\- No sé si quiero seguir guardando las formas con alguien al que llaman Lucifer, la verdad.

El hombre alto y rubio sonrió. 

\- Todo son habladurías, se lo aseguro.

Dean no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero no quiso llevarle la contraria.

\- Debo reconocer que es una sorpresa tu visita -el duque obvió el nombre de su cuñado-. Anna me contó que tenías un barco y viajabas por todo el mundo.

\- No sé si por todo el mundo, pero casi -el hombre cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se puso más cómodo-. Aunque llegue con mucho retraso, quería darte mi pésame, Dean.

Dean asintió aceptándolas y dándole las gracias en silencio.

\- Yo también debo darte el pésame a ti. Era tu hermana al fin y al cabo.

\- Ya... -Lucifer meditó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando-. Mi familia no ha estado muy unida que digamos, al menos no cuando éramos pequeños. Por alguna extraña razón siempre hemos estado alejados los unos de los otros.

El duque lo escuchaba atentamente. Él no podía imaginarse haber crecido sin Sammy. 

\- Tuvo que ser duro para la familia crecer así.

\- Sí. Por eso estoy intentando remediarlo y reunir a todos los que quedamos. Me dijeron que Castiel vive con usted, ¿no?

Dean se puso algo nervioso. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar ese hombre si supiera la verdad entre él y su hermano.

\- Sí -respondió finalmente-. Castiel ha sido muy amable ayudándome a criar a mi hijo y siendo uno de los socios en la nueva fábrica que he abierto.

\- Así es Castiel -respondió con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Era orgullo eso que desprendía de él?-. Siempre fue un buen muchacho que intentaba poner paz entre todos nosotros. Sin conseguirlo la mayoría de las veces, claro.

Dean se imaginó a un jovencísimo Castiel y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Es un buen hombre -lo defendió sin necesidad.

\- Estamos de acuerdo. Por eso mis hermanos y yo hemos decidido aprovechar el tiempo perdido y hemos pensado que una reunión familiar al menos una vez al año sería buena para todos-. Gabriel y Michael están fuera esperando porque os he traído un regalo.

El cerebro de Dean fue a cámara lenta, primero por el hecho de saber que había más hermanos allí y sobre todo... ¿Michael? ¿No lo había matado ese hombre con sus propias manos años atrás?

Lucifer debió de leerle la mente y sonrió al ver la cara del duque.

\- Ya veo que Anna le contó la historia. ¿Castiel no le ha contado la verdad?

Dean levantó las cejas. ¿Qué verdad?

\- No... no he hablado con Castiel acerca de su familia, si le soy sincero.

\- Lo cierto es que siempre ha habido rumores de que maté a mi hermano -Lucifer comenzó con la historia sin que Dean se lo hubiera pedido realmente-. Y así quisimos hacer creer a todo el mundo, incluso a Anna.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ella era muy pequeña cuando pasó. Mi hermano Michael era... algo problemático de joven, y una noche en la que iba más bebido de la cuenta, se retó con un tipo de madrugada y lo mató. El otro hombre era alguien muy influyente y si hubieran pillado a mi hermano, lo hubieran metido en la cárcel para siempre, así que... montamos una pequeña representación. A ojos del mundo, Michael está muerto para todos.

\- ¿Dónde se ha escondido todo este tiempo?

\- Ha viajado conmigo, con otro nombre, por supuesto. Nadie lo ha sabido jamás y tiene que seguir así.

Dean asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir Lucifer con eso.

\- No se preocupe; guardaré el secreto.

Lucifer asintió.

\- Lo sé. Por eso se lo he contado -se puso de pie esperando que Dean lo imitara-. Y ahora, si le parece bien, me gustaría hablar de negocios.

\- Soy todo oídos -Dean lo siguió. Salieron del despacho y pusieron rumbo a lo que parecía ser la entrada de la casa.

\- Verás. Como sabes, soy comerciante y viajo por todo el mundo. Compro cosas en un lado, luego las vendo en otro... A veces no las adquiero de forma muy legal, tú ya me entiendes -Lucifer le guiñó un ojo.

\- Ya -Dean no sabía si darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí al comprender que estaba al lado de un pirata que se llamaba Lucifer. Bien.

\- Verás, Dean -Lucifer parecía haber cogido confianza enseguida-. Sé que tienes un taller de telas y sé que tienes un encargo muy importante de la reina.

\- ¿Lo sabe todo el mundo? -Dean estaba asombrado.

\- No sé -Lucifer se encogió de hombros-. Yo sólo me entero de los negocios importantes.

Dean sonrió por el elogio indirecto que le había echado.

\- He traído telas de oriente. Preciosas. Y seda -Lucifer se paró frente a la puerta de la casa antes de abrirla-. ¿Te imaginas la cara de la reina cuando le regales una capa de seda junto al pedido que te ha hecho?

\- La reina ya ha usado seda antes.

\- Es posible, pero no como la que yo te traigo.

Dean estaba meditando sus palabras. Ese hombre parecía saber de lo que hablaba y ahora sí que estaba verdaderamente interesado.

\- Enséñame lo que traes.

Lucifer sonrió y abrió al puerta de la calle. En la entrada y cerca de los escalones que conducían a la casa, había un carruaje parado y fuera dos personas que charlaban amistosamente.

\- Dean -Lucifer bajó los escalones con una gracia innata-. Quiero presentarte a mis dos hermanos, Michael y Gabriel.

Dean bajó tras él y les tendió la mano. El primero, un hombre moreno muy parecido a Castiel, le saludó formalmente. Gabriel, por otro lado, era rubio como Lucifer y con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Es un placer conocer a los hermanos de mi difunta esposa.

Ellos asintieron dando a entender que el sentimiento era mutuo.

\- Dean -Lucifer volvió de nuevo requerirle sólo para él. Parecía demandar mucha atención-. El negocio que quiero hacer contigo es el siguiente; yo te traigo hilos y diversos materiales para hacer telas, seda incluida por supuesto, y yo me llevo un porcentaje de lo que vendas.

\- No entiendo -Dean no pudo contenerse en hacerle la pregunta-. Si tienes negocios por todo el mundo... ¿por qué quieres dedicarte a la industria textil?

\- Porque me estoy haciendo mayor, Dean -Lucifer hablaba muy seriamente-. Ya no tengo veinte años y cada vez me cuesta más zarpar para hacer viajes tan largos. Si esto que te propongo sale bien, yo tendré una flota de barcos que nos traigan la mercancía, y tú harás el resto.

\- Tenemos que hablarlo, aunque me parece buena idea -luego señaló a la puerta de entrada-. Están a punto de servir el desayuno y que Castiel se levante. ¿Os quedáis?

\- Vamos a un pueblo aquí al lado -ésta vez fue Michael el que habló-. Tenemos un viejo amigo al que hace mucho que no vemos y hemos quedado con él.

\- Pero podemos quedar esta tarde en tu fábrica para que nos lo enseñes todo y hablar de negocios -Lucifer parecía bastante interesado-. Y dejarlo todo bien firmado para que no haya luego mal entendidos.

A Dean eso le gusto y asintió encantado.

\- Nos vemos luego, entonces. A Castiel le hará mucha ilusión veros.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermanito -Gabriel tenía una voz dulce y simpática-. Espero que le haya ido bien todo.

Dean agradeció la preocupación de ese hombre.

\- Está bien, gracias. Luego le veréis -subió un par de escalones para volver a la casa-. Nos vemos luego en la fábrica.

Los tres hombres asintieron y lo despidieron educadamente cuando Dean desapareció tras la puerta de la entrada. Tenía que ir a despertar a Cas y contarle la noticia. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar. Nunca le había oído que echara de menos a sus hermanos, así que lo mismo no quería ni verles. Antes de subir al dormitorio, Dean entró en el despacho para dejarlo todo listo para esa tarde. No quería olvidar nada y prefería dejar todos los documentos que iba a necesitar metidos en el maletín. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que el duque levantara la cabeza y se quedara mirando la mejor visión de todas; Castiel avanzando hacia él con esa mirada que conocía tan bien en el rostro. No se había parado a peinarse, por lo que llevaba el cabello totalmente desordenado y de punta por algunas zonas. Tampoco se había vestido correctamente, porque iba descalzo, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa que le quedaba inmensamente grande y sin abotonar los dos primeros botones. Dean reconoció esa camisa como suya, pero no le dijo nada. Todo lo que hiciera a Castiel tener ese aspecto, bienvenido fuera.

\- Te has levantado muy pronto -llegó hasta él y se restregó contra su cuerpo.

Dean notó la áspera mejilla sin afeitar de Castiel sobre la suave piel de su cuello y sintió un escalofrío.

\- He tenido que mirar unas cosas -le mintió. Pensó que darle una sorpresa sería más interesante. Dejó los papeles a un lado y acabó abrazándole para fundirse en él-. Y a ti se te han pegado las sábanas, ¿no?

Castiel negó con la cabeza sin apartarse un milímetro de su cuerpo.

\- Cuando te fuiste del dormitorio, los niños se despertaron y Judy se los llevo a Ellen. Yo te esperé en la cama -Castiel hizo lo impensable, y se quitó la camisa delante del duque y la lanzó por ahí-, pero no llegabas.

\- No -Dean tragó saliva al ver que Castiel tenía el propósito de quedarse desnudo, o al menos esa parecía su intención-. Estaba ocupado.

\- Ya veo -Castiel agarró a Dean por la pechera de la camisa y lo guió hacia el diván. Cuando lo tumbó con pocos miramientos sobre la aterciopelada tela, Cas se recostó encima para hablarle muy cerca del oído-. Así que he empezado sin ti.

Dean no podría haber estado más sorprendido ni queriendo. Las palabras de Castiel lo habían dejado KO. No sabía qué diablos lo había poseído, pero ojalá lo hiciera más a menudo, porque ese hombre irradiaba una increíble sexualidad esa mañana. 

Castiel volvió a incorporarse, se puso de pie a su lado y de un golpe seco se deshizo de los pantalones. Dean sólo pudo seguir respirando. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mover un solo dedo cuando Castiel le echó mano a la bragueta de su pantalón y se lo abrió dejándole totalmente descubierto. Luego se sentó encima. El duque tuvo que apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar al notar esa caliente sensación y su creciente erección. Castiel se restregó un poco sobre él. Llevó una mano por detrás de su trasero y se incorporó listo para que Dean lo penetrara. El duque lo detuvo.

\- Cas, no te he preparado. No quiero hacerte año.

Castiel lo besó para que se relajara.

\- Ya sé que no me has preparado -le guiñó un ojo-. Por eso lo he hecho yo por ti.

A Dean no le dio tiempo de decir nada más cuando notó cómo el calor húmedo del cuerpo de Castiel comenzaba a envolverle milímetro a milímetro. Cuando estuvo totalmente hundido en él, sus manos se movieron por instinto para agarrarle por las caderas y darle un pequeño toque para que se moviera. Castiel no se hizo de rogar y se movió lo justo para dejarle los dientes largos con ganas de más.

\- Con esto te referías a que habías empezado sin mí, ¿no? -Dean se mordió el labio inferior, atento a las reacciones de su cara cuando giró las caderas y lo penetró desde otro ángulo.

\- Sí -Castiel jadeo siguiendo él solo el ritmo impuesto.

Dean dio gracias al cielo por ello porque no habría tenido tiempo de esperar ni un segundo más para hacerle suyo. Sólo atinó a dejarse montar mientras Castiel lo cabalgaba sin descanso. De un manotazo tiró el cojín sobre el que tenía apoyado la espalda y se tumbó totalmente sobre el diván. Desde esa perspectiva veía la cara de deseo de Castiel y cómo se movía sobre él, y por todos los ángeles del cielo, qué bien lo hacía.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del despacho se abrió pillándoles totalmente desprevenidos y con la guardia bajada. Gabriel, el hermano de Castiel, estaba en medio del despacho sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos.

\- Yo... lo siento. Debí de haber llamado.

Si Dean no se hubiera encontrado en una situación tan delicada, le habría dado una paliza por no haber llamado a la puerta antes de entrar. ¿Es que nadie le había enseñado modales? Castiel se había parado sobre él, ambos quietos y mirando hacia el recién llegado. Lo cierto es que Gabriel no parecía en absoluto en shock por la situación. Tranquilamente, se acercó hacia una mesita y se inclinó.

\- Lucifer se había dejado el sombrero aquí y me ha mandado a por él -dijo. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir, se volvió para mirarles otra vez-. Me alegra verte, Cas. Se te ve bien.

A Castiel parecía que iba a salirle ardiendo la cara.

\- Gabe... -tenía la boca seca y le costaba hablar-. Esto no es lo que parece.

Gabriel no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Se recompuso enseguida y de nuevo los miró sin un ápice de culpa en sus ojos.

\- Cas, soy actor. He vivido de todo con todos -les guiñó un ojo para que entendieran por donde iban los tiros-. Y eso que estás haciendo es una de mis aficiones favoritas. Disfruta -pasó la mano por el pomo para que el pestillo quedara echado cuando se fuera-. Nos vemos esta tarde.

La última frase se oyó desde fuera acompañada de una carcajada. Dean y Cas se quedaron mirándose como si hubieran sido esculpidos en piedra. Tras unos minutos, Castiel giró las caderas de nuevo y arremetió contra Dean como si nada hubiera pasado. El duque lo miró aún sin haberse recuperado del todo.

\- Ese era tu hermano, Cas. Y nos ha pillado.

\- Lo sé -Castiel no parecía para nada afectado por eso.

\- No te preocupa que sepa que... bueno. Que lo sepa.

Castiel paró justo para mirar a Dean a los ojos.

\- Ya le has oído; él también lo ha hecho y por sus palabras, parecía que no con una mujer. 

\- Ya, pero...

\- Dean. Luego hablaremos qué es eso de que Lucifer ha estado aquí y Gabriel con él. Ahora sólo quiero oír cómo gimes y que te corras dentro de mí.

Si eso era una orden, para Dean había dado resultado, porque comenzó a moverse como antes, haciendo que Cas comenzara a jadear como si nada hubiera pasado. Posiblemente tuviera razón; de nada servía preocuparse por algo que no se podía evitar ni cambiar. Estaban viviendo el presente, ese momento concretamente, y Dean iba a disfrutarlo cuanto pudiera. Iba a disfrutar de Castiel para siempre.

 

FIN 

 

 


End file.
